Getting Married to the Enemy
by DramioneLuv11
Summary: Due to the loss of population after the war, the Ministry comes up with a way to increase their population. A marriage law! Everyone at Hogwarts is given a partner, and has to get married to them! What will happen when a certain blonde Slytherin and a certain bushy-haired Gryffindor get paired together? Will it turn out for the better? Or for the worse?
1. Normal Year At Hogwarts

**A/N: Hi! This is the first chapter of my very first (published) fic, so I hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns everything but the plot of this particular fic. I don't even know if the plot is mine because I read some other fics with a marriage law. But this is my twist on it.**

Hermione was so excited for her seventh year at Hogwarts. Voldemort had been killed by Harry that summer, much to everyone's happiness. Lots of people had been lost, though, and the population had decreased by a lot. Hermione wasn't worried, the Ministry would figure it out.

Hermione got on the Hogwarts Express and saw Harry and Ron in a compartment.

"Hi, guys!" she said cheerfully, entering the compartment and bending down to hug each one of them. It had only been a few weeks, but Hermione had spent them alone in her house. Voldemort had tried to get information out of Hermione's parents, and had killed them. Hermione had spent those weeks crying in her house. She was over it now, or at least trying to forget. Ron and Harry didn't know.

"Hey, Hermione." Ron said happily. She took a seat next to him.

"Where's Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"Ginny was a bit late this morning. I imagine she's looking for us right now." Ron said.

The trio chatted for a bit, and Ginny finally found them. "Hey, guys, I've been looking all over." she said breathlessly, taking a seat next to Harry and allowing him to wrap his arm around her.

The ride was a bit awkward for Ron and Hermione. They used to like each other as more than friends, but never went out. They were both over it, though. Still, seeing Ginny and Harry so close while they sat so far apart was a bit weird, and Hermione was glad to get off the train, and into Hogwarts.

She was kind of sad it was her last year. It was the the first place she had made real friends. Yet, she was happy it would be a normal year. Voldemort wouldn't interfere, no one would. It would be perfect.

Everyone took their seats at the their House tables. The Sorting took place, and Hermione was happy to see some nice looking new Gryffindors join the table. Everyone enjoyed the feast, then Dumbledore dismissed all but the sixth and seventh years.

"You are probably wondering why I have kept you. This has not been released to the public yet, but the Ministry is enforcing a new law, due to the loss of population. This law concerns ages sixteen through twenty two. This law is a marriage law, for the birth of lots more children."

Protests burst out from everywhere. There were screams and cries and moans. Hermione sat in silence.

"Silence!" Dumbledore scolded. The Hall was quiet. "I have convinced the Ministry of two things. The marriages for students will be kept within their own schools. Second, you will fill out a form as to be matched with your perfect partner, instead of a random spouse. If you are currently in a serious relationship, you may add that to the form. Do not lie, it can be used against you. I'm afraid that's all I can do for you."

The loudness began again. Dumbledore didn't stop it, but he levitated the forms and quills, and gave them to the students. Hermione filled out her form very sadly. She didn't want to get married or have kids so young. She wanted a normal year.

The form started with her basic information. That was easy. Next, was a personality questionnaire. And finally, a question about what her ideal spouse would be. That was harder, but she filled the form out and handed it in. Dumbledore dismissed her, and she headed back up to the Gryffindor common room.

Everyone else wanted to know what was going on, but she just shook her head sadly when they asked. They didn't need to know just yet. Harry, Ron and Ginny entered the common room when Hermione was heading up the dorm stairs. They tried to catch her, but it was too late.

She was devastated by far. She was going to have to marry someone she didn't love, and have his kids! It was supposed to be a normal year.

"Define normal." she mumbled to herself.

Hermione fell asleep crying.

The next morning, she had a better attitude about it. I mean, everyone else was going through it, too, right? She needed to talk with Ginny.

"Gin?" Hermione asked, coming down from her dorm. Ginny was alone in the common room. Hermione knew for a fact Ginny loved getting up early and watching the sunrise. She saw Ginny by the window, wearing what seemed to be Harry's old Quidditch jersey that was much too large for her, and sipping tea, looking, indeed at the sunrise.

"Hermione." Ginny smiled, placing the tea on the table. "You okay?'

"I guess I overreacted." sighed Hermione, taking a seat next to Ginny.

"Don't worry about it, though. The Ministry going to find you a perfect match. It's not like it'll be anyone bad." Ginny assured her.

"You're right, I suppose. It's not like they'll throw me with anyone terrible." Hermione said hopefully. She just hoped Ginny was right.

She talked to Ron, and he was also a bit upset at the law. Harry was thrilled. He was planning to ask Ginny to marry him anyway, so he was happy that he got to do it sooner. Hermione reminded him that the Ministry might not put Harry with Ginny, but he didn't care what she said. He knew Ginny was the one for him, and had confidence that the Ministry could see it, too.

The days dragged on after that. They all waited a full week before Dumbledore told the sixth and seventh years to stay after dinner. They did so silently and eagerly.

"I have letters for all of you." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. "The Ministry has informed me of your pairings, and I have created special dormitories for the couples. You will be sharing a common room with three other couples, and then have dormitories to share with your soon to be spouse."

But no one cared. They just wanted their letters. Dumbledore sent them out. Ginny and Harry ripped open theirs together, squeezing each other's hand. They both grinned in relief to see each other's names. Ron opened his next, and blushed at Lavender's name. She did the same. Hermione, squeezing her eyes shut, slowly ripped open the envelope and pulled out the letter. Unfolding it, she saw two words she never hoped to see on that piece of paper. Draco Malfoy.

She let out a small sob and let her head fall to the table. Ginny, concerned, carefully picked the letter from Hermione's hand, and read it, giving a small gasp. Harry took it from her, and his jaw dropped. Then Ron snatched it from him, saw the name and gulped. Hermione gave another small sob.

"They think I'm perfect with Malfoy?" she cried.

"You have nothing in common!" exclaimed Ginny, frustrated.

"I'm going to kill the Ministry." growled Ron.

"I'm going to kill Malfoy!" Hermione said unhappily. "I'm going to have to spend the rest of my life as the Malfoy heir producer, doing nothing at all while he'll just treat me like a mudblood!"

At the Slytherin table, things weren't much better.

"Granger?" Draco exclaimed, exasperated.

"Really?" asked Blaise.

"Yes." he moaned, letting his head fall to the table.

"Why on Earth would they do that?"

"I don't know!" Draco said helplessly. "I'm a wealthy pureblood, she's a mudblood who hangs out with scum. We have nothing in common."

"Nothing." agreed Blaise.

"Who'd you get?" Draco asked lamely.

Blaise opened his letter. "Parvati Patil. Gryffindor, isn't she?"

"Yes." Draco said. "Well, at least I'm not alone. We both got Gryffindors."

"Yeah, but mine doesn't hate my guts, like Granger hates yours."

"And me hers." he growled, staring over at a sobbing Hermione. "Look!" he said, showing Blaise. "She's crying! Am I that bad?"

"To her." Blaise sighed.

Draco groaned.

After everyone read their forms, Dumbledore called out dorm groups, "Room 1 will consist of Luna and Seamus, Padma and Justin, Hannah and Neville, Dean and Pansy. Room 2 will consist of Harry and Ginny, Lavender and Ron, Blaise and Parvati, Draco and Hermione." People gasped at the last couple. Hermione rushed away from the table, following McGonagall, who was showing them their rooms.

Ginny caught up to Hermione, and put a protective arm around her. "Don't you worry, Hermione, if he lays a finger on you, he'll regret it." Ginny winked. "But besides, it's after Voldemort's defeat, he can't be all that bad anymore. Just think of the bright side."

"What bright side?" Hermione grumbled.

McGonagall located their room. There was a big common room, then four doors that said, "The Zabini's", "The Weasley's", "The Potter's" and "The Malfoy's". Hermione ran to the one that said the Malfoy's, and tried to open the door, but it wouldn't move.

McGonagall said, "You can't open it without a password, which you need to set with your spouse. Your whole room must agreed on a password later, as well."

Hermione groaned. Draco wasn't at the room yet. Suddenly, he came strutting in with Blaise behind him. He walked over to the door with his last name on it, and tried to open it, not a word to Hermione.

"We need to set a password." Hermione informed him.

"May I suggest mudblood?"

"May I suggest ferret?" she asked angrily.

"Ferret it is!" said the door suddenly.

Hermione smirked a Slytherin-worthy smirk as the door swung open. She gracefully walked up the spiral staircase, Draco moping behind her. When they reached the room, Draco pushed Hermione out of the way and took the bed with the green and yellow design, without asking. She scrunched her nose and took the red and blue bed, on the other side of the room. The beds were twin-sized, and on either ends of the room. There was a bathroom that they would have to share, and giant desk for the two of them, as well.

Draco kindly entered the bathroom first. Hermione could hear the shower starting already. Annoyed, she headed down to the common room, where she found Parvati, Lavender and Ginny.

"Hi, girls." Hermione said weakly, taking a seat next to Ginny on the couch.

"Hi." they replied.

"How's it going?" asked Parvati.

"Uh, let's just say I think the Ministry's crazy." sighed Hermione. "We couldn't be more different."

"I agree." Parvati said. "Me? With Blaise Zabini? It's a joke."

"I'm really happy I'm with Harry, but I just have a feeling in the pit of my stomach, that I should of let the Ministry choose my soul mate." Ginny admitted.

"No, you and Harry belong together. And anyway, the Ministry messed up some of the pairings. But not you and Harry. Nor you and Ron." Hermione added, turning to Lavender.

"I guess." Lavender shrugged. "But we just broke up last year."

"I have a feeling that was a mistake." comforted Hermione.

"Did you girls see the booklet with all the information?" asked Parvati, holding one up.

"No." said Hermione, snatching it from her.

Hermione scanned it, and saw a few things she greatly disliked. "Engaged by December? Married by May? Pregnant by July?"

"What?" screeched Lavender, taking the booklet. "This is awful!"

"They're just using us!" whined Parvati.

"In less than a year, I have to be pregnant with the spoiled Malfoy heir!" complained Hermione.

The girls had a bit of a crying session, while Ginny looked at them funny.

Hermione sniffled. "I need to go take a shower. Maybe Malfoy's out by now."

She got up, said the password, and ran up the stairs, to see Malfoy in nothing but a towel.

"Malfoy, could you please not leave the bathroom until you're fully dressed?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"Have a problem with my abs, Granger?" Draco asked, standing up straight. He was, in fact, very tall.

"Yes. They're annoying me greatly. Go finish getting dressed."

"Fine." he snorted. "Mudblood." he added under his breath.

She sat on her bed, pouting, until he came out in pants, yet, still no top.

Before she could protest, Draco said, "I sleep topless. Deal with it."

She tried to take deep breaths as she went into the bathroom. Draco had laid out a bunch of beauty products already. She laughed when she saw one that Lavender and Parvati used. While quickly taking a shower, she realized that her life had practically been thrown away. Her parents were dead, Voldemort was defeated (with no more work to do to destroy him), she had to marry Malfoy. It was all over, in her mind. Little did she know, it had really just began.


	2. MLP and Detention

**A/N: Hi, here's the 2nd chapter! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Again, everything is J.K. Rowling's. These characters, settings and creations are hers! **

The next morning, and owl flew to their window. Hermione, being up before Draco, let it in. It squawked loudly.

"Granger, keep it down." he moaned, flipping over to face the wall.

She sighed and took the letter. It read:

Dear Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger,

Since you are part of the marriage law program, you are required to take a certain class every other day to ensure your marriage and parenthood goes well. This class is called MLP, for Marriage Law Practice. Your entire room will be attending the class together, Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays at ten o'clock. Thank you.

Hermione groaned. MLP classes? Really?

"What is it, Granger?" Draco asked, getting up from bed and snatching the letter sleepily.

"Are they kidding?" he asked, falling back onto the bed.

"Unfortunately, not."

"Ugh!" he shouted with frustration.

"What?" she asked.

"You don't get it do you?" Draco asked her.

"Get what?"

"That my life is completely ruined!" he shouted.

"Your life is ruined?" Hermione asked hotly.

"Yes!" he screamed. "You're a burden I'm going to have to carry around forever! There's no breaking marriages in this world! I'll be bound to you forever!"

Hermione gasped. She didn't know that.

"And you to have the Malfoy heir! A mudblood! My child is going to be a half-blood! And the Malfoy's will be half-bloods forevermore!"

"Oh, and that's such a problem!" she shrieked sarcastically. "I have to marry a complete git that I hate more than anything else and be treated like crap all the time by him and his family!"

"You think I don't hate you?" he yelled.

"Not as much as I hate you! Trust me, no one could ever hate someone as much as I hate you!"

"I hate you more than everything!"

"I hate you the most!"

"Really, Granger? Because I couldn't hate more! I'm at maximum capacity for hating you! If I hate you more, I'll explode!"

"I wish that would happen!" she shouted. "I wish you would explode, disappear, die, whatever it takes to get me away from you!"

He took a deep breath and walked away from the fight.

"Coward." she muttered.

"Excuse me?" he asked, spinning around.

"Nothing." she smirked, walking towards her bed to get her clothes.

Before Draco could go in the bathroom, she rushed in, sighing. He really did hate her. And why not? She hated him like crazy. But it drove her mad that he hated her for one primary reason. That she was muggle born. She hated it when people judged her because of that. Why couldn't they look past it?

She got dressed for school and hurried out of the dorm. In the common room, Parvati, Ginny, Ron, Harry and Lavender were waiting for her.

"We haven't been waiting for long." Ginny assured her.

They all walked to their first class of the day, MLP. When they arrived, it was ten o'clock.

"Where are the rest of your classmates?" asked McGonagall.

"They're late." Ron said.

"I know that, Weasley." McGonagall said. "If they're five minutes more, they'll be getting detention."

Hermione smiled. They were six minutes more, actually. Blaise and Draco walked into the classroom like they owned it. The group laughed.

"Detention, boys. Tonight, at seven." McGonagall told them.

"But-" Blaise cut in.

"No excuses."

"My apologies, professor, but Granger took forever in the bathroom this morning." Draco commented.

Hermione gritted her teeth and glared at Draco. "Malfoy, I'm certain that's not the case." McGonagall said. "You were probably taking time to bleach your hair again."

The class burst into laughter. McGonagall looked guilty. Draco looked furious, and sat down on a couch next to Blaise. Yes, the seats were couches.

"No, class, I need you to sit on a couch with your soon to be spouses." McGonagall instructed.

Draco gave a particularly loud groan when Blaise got up and Hermione took his seat. She glared at him once again. Everyone flipped seats.

"Much better." McGonagall said. "Now, to start off class, I would like you to get to know your partner by asking them questions. May I remind you that there is a piece of parchment writing down all you say between each other, but will not count for a grade."

Hermione turned to face Draco, who was lounging on the couch. "Uh, what's your favorite color?" she asked lamely.

"Are you always this annoying?" he wondered.

"I asked you first." she snapped.

"Fine, green."

"Typical Slytherin." she muttered.

"Oh, like yours isn't red."

"It isn't! My favorite color is blue, thanks for asking!"

"I didn't want to know." he told her.

McGonagall approached them and looked at the floating parchment. "Oh, dear, we have some work to do on you two." She left.

"What's your favorite food?" he asked her.

"Macaroni and cheese."

"What?" he asked.

"I wouldn't expect you to know what it is."

"I'm sorry I don't know of all the ridiculous muggle foods."

"I bet you don't even know one!"

"Yes. Macaroni and cheese."

"And what is it?"

"Some weird thing with cheese!"

"You're impossible."

"Am not. You are."

"Am not."

"Are to."

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

McGonagall came again. "You two are doing detention for me tomorrow night, like it or not."

Hermione sighed. "Thanks, Malfoy."

"Welcome, Granger."

McGonagall walked back. "And you two will call each other by your first name or else."

Draco groaned. Hermione crossed her arms. Soon, MLP was over. Draco and Hermione rushed away to opposite classes, extremely angry.

Ginny sighed at Harry and ran after Hermione. "Didn't go well?" she asked when she caught up to her.

"Not at all." Hermione reported.

"Hermione, I know you don't want to, but why can't you try and be nice to him?"

Meanwhile, Ron chased after Draco.

"Weasel." Draco sneered.

"Look, ferret, Hermione is one of my best friends. You're, unfortunately, going to have to marry her. So, I suggest you start treating her better, or else."

"Or else, what?" asked Draco.

"Harry and I can report that little mark on your arm."

Draco said, "You don't scare me. Dumbledore knows, Snape knows. I don't care if McGonagall knows, so back off."

"I'm telling you, treat Hermione right. If you're going to be stuck with her for the rest of your life, it's best if you're not constantly arguing!" called Ron as he went back to catch up with Harry.

The words ran over in Draco's head. Stuck with her for the rest of your life, best if you're not constantly arguing. Ron did have a point. When they got married, would they continue to fight and yell? Would he live his life mad at something he couldn't change?

Hermione thought Ginny was making sense, but she didn't want to admit it. She should try and be nice to him, but where would it get her? Draco would always hate her, it didn't matter what she did. But it was worth a shot.

The Slytherins and Gryffindors had no more lessons together that day. Draco was first back to "The Malfoy's" room. He sat on his bed for a while, trying to think of ways to be a bit kinder. Not entirely; she had ruined his life. Soon, she burst in.

"Hello." Draco said, then winced. Yes, hello, sure that's intelligent, hello.

"Uh, hi." she replied.

"Uh, Hermione," he said as she raised her eyebrows at the use of her first name. "I think we should try and be nice to each other."

"Thought of this all on your own, did you?" Hermione asked.

"Well, no, I had some help, but if we are going to be married, as much as I don't want it to happen, we should at least stop calling each other names and doing such childish things."

"Okay." Hermione said warily. "The password is still ferret."

"Fine." he mumbled.

He had tried to be nice, tried to reach an agreement, but the password was still that awful nickname. Ugh, she's never going to compromise, he thought.

"Just let me keep it that way until November. Then we can change it to mudblood or something." Hermione said, remembering Ginny's words.

"I don't want to change it to that." Draco said.

"You don't?"

"No, I guess I've found the term a bit rude." he said hastily.

"Oh, okay, then. What would you like the password to be?"

"Uh, I don't really care." he said dismissively.

"C'mon, we'll agree on one." Hermione cooed.

He laughed. "How about Buckbeak?"

"You remember his name." Hermione realized.

"Well, of course I do. How could I forget? He did break my arm."

"That's true. But you nearly got him executed."

"Nearly?" Draco asked. "What happened?"

"Oh, he just disappeared. Didn't your father tell you?"

"No, but I'm glad that hippogriff is okay. I started to feel a little guilty."

"Well, good thing we- I mean, someone, snuck him out of there."

"Yes." he said, eyeing her suspiciously. "Good thing."

"Uh, Draco," she said, his first name rolling off her tongue perfectly. She realized she had never said that name ever, in all her life. "That was the first civilized conversation we've ever had."

"Huh," he said, thinking about it. "I guess it was."

The next day Hermione and Draco got along better. In classes, the didn't entirely acknowledge each other, in the halls, they completely ignored each other, in their room, they were moderately normal to one another. They were a long way from getting along as a married couple would, but they weren't constantly throwing insults at each other like before.

Hermione thought it was good that Draco thought they should get along. Okay, Harry, Ron or even Blaise might've said something to convince him of that, but Ginny had said something to her to get her to think straight. Maybe that was what they needed. Some encouragement.

"C'mon!" Draco yelled, knocking on the bathroom door. "We've got detention in ten minutes!"

Hermione flung open the door, her hair curly and wet, herself in a bathrobe. "I totally forgot about detention! Thanks!" she offered, exiting the bathroom, letting him moan and enter it.

She quickly changed into her robes, then magically dried her hair. It was still a bit frizzy, but she hardly had time to fix it.

Her eyes widened when Draco came out of the bathroom. He, again, wasn't wearing a top, and the sight of him was driving Hermione crazy. His platinum blonde hair was wet and messily hanging. Hermione tried to look away.

After Draco had put on a shirt, they both silently walked to McGonagall's classroom, hardly exchanging glances. McGonagall was sitting at her desk.

"Oh, hello, you two." she said. "Tonight, will be grading papers. I have special quills so you cannot change any grades. I will not be supervising, unfortunately, I have business elsewhere in the castle. But I will know if you do not behave, or if you cheat. Go ahead, then." McGonagall said, leaving.

Hermione approached the table. There were seven piles, for each grade.

"I'll take seventh year." Draco said smugly, snatching the papers, and sitting at a desk, beginning to grade.

Hermione grabbed sixth year, and sat next to him. She could see that the sixth years were very good at Transfiguration. She saw Ginny's paper and smiled when Ginny got high marks. Ginny had always been a good student.

Draco groaned suddenly. Hermione looked over at the paper he was looking at, and grinned as he shoved it towards her.

"Higher marks than me again!" he complained.

She looked over at his paper. "C'mon, they're not that far apart!"

"Still." he whined.

Hermione laughed.

"It's not funny." Draco said dramatically.

"Sorry." she mumbled.

"It's just that you've always beaten me in school." Draco said.

"How do you know?"

"Because I go up to the teachers and ask who got the highest marks from that day. It's always you."

"Well, it's not my fault I get high marks." Hermione scoffed.

"I guess not." he shrugged.

"And, you shouldn't go up to the teachers and ask. Just feel confident in yourself that you did well and stop trying to live up to other people's standards."

"You're right, of course." he sighed.

She just smiled. They sat in silence the rest of their detention, grading. McGonagall came back to let them go soon enough. Hermione thought it was a better punishment than her one in first year. Draco agreed.

The next day went by quickly. The day after that, though, dragged on. In the morning, the Slytherins and Gryffindors had Double Potions with Snape.

"Turn to page six hundred forty two, where you will find the potion you and your assigned group will be making for a grade." Snape articulated, handing out sheets of parchment with the groups on them. Hermione sighed heavily when she saw her name, Draco's, Ron's and Pansy's.

Quickly, she and Ron (who were sitting next to each other), went to join Draco and Pansy.

"Mudblood." growled Pansy.

Draco shot her a mean look.

"Pug-face." countered Hermione, flipping her book to the assigned page.

"Okay, then." Draco said, trying to avoid a fight. "This potion looks easy enough to divide into four roles. Let's each choose a part."

There was much disagreement from Pansy, who thought that Hermione shouldn't get a role. When Pansy chose a role, Hermione chose one after, then Pansy would switch her role to Hermione's. Hermione happily switched, but Pansy kept switching, so the group hardly got anything done.

"I'm not impressed." Snape told them at the end of class. "Miss Granger, Weasley, detention. You will finish this potion and get it right."

"But, sir-" Draco interrupted.

"Malfoy, I assure you, they deserve it." Snape said slyly.

Ron groaned. Hermione was furious. Snape always picked on the Gryffindors, even after the war when he had revealed he was a good guy. It was so aggravating for Hermione. She was glad Draco had stuck up for her, but still angry, she stormed out of the classroom after class, not letting anyone talk to her.

Draco tried to catch her. He didn't know what he would've said, but he just felt the need to comfort her, like it was his fault. He couldn't catch up, but came up with an idea.

After Hermione left for detention that night, Draco snuck away to Room 1, where Luna answered the door.

"I'm looking for Pansy." Draco whispered.

"Pansy?" Luna asked. "But you're supposed to be getting married to Hermione."

"I'm not cheating!" protested Draco. "I actually need Pansy to help me with something for Hermione, but don't tell Pansy that." he hissed.

"Okay." Luna agreed distantly, disappearing back into the common room.

Pansy appeared only a moment later. "Yes, Draco?"

"Uh, Pansy, I just wanted to show you something." he fake-grinned, but Pansy didn't catch on.

"Okay!" she replied, giggling.

Draco took her arm and walked down to the dungeons. Pansy looked confused, but didn't say anything. Soon, they walked into the Potions classroom to see a very frustrated Hermione and a sleepy Ron.

Snape looked up. "Yes, Malfoy, Miss Parkinson?" Snape asked.

Hermione looked up as well, and gave a grateful smile.

"We're here to help, since we're part of the reason the potion was not finished." Draco announced.

"Malfoy, I-"

But it was too late. Draco dragged Pansy over to the table, and sat down next to Hermione.

"You didn't have to-" she said, flustered, but still smiling.

"Yes I did." he replied, looking at the instructions of the potion.

It didn't take much longer for the potion to be finished, and correct. Snape was obviously mad, but let them go when it was done perfectly.

"Thanks, Draco." Hermione said as they walked back to Room 2 together. Ron had been asked to escort Pansy to her room, much to both of their displeasure.

"Isn't that what forced marriage partners are for?" he asked, grinning slightly, realizing how idiotic he was being.

He couldn't let her know it secretly made him upset when Snape assigned Hermione to finish the potion and not him, too. Inside, he felt guilty. The old him would've laughed, but the new him was a bit more sympathetic, maybe because Voldemort was gone. Maybe that evil part of him had died along with the Dark Lord.

Yet, he still felt upset about his marriage. He honestly didn't want to be married yet, and to all people, Hermione. They weren't similar even if she wasn't as awful as he thought. She wasn't bad all the time, not always insulting, but in his mind, she was still a muggle born, no matter what term he used.

Hermione was also hesitant. She was so happy Draco had come to help, but why did it matter? They were going to be married, bound for life, and yet, he was still Draco Malfoy, the boy who had teased her, bullied her, hexed her, in her eyes.

That night they both slept rather restlessly.


	3. Ring and Dress Shopping

**A/N: Chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: You should know by now that I do not own it!**

A month went by with things just the same. Ordinary, normal, yet distant. Draco and Hermione were often somewhat kind to each other, but they treated each other like any other. One day, though, one Saturday, Draco had an interesting proposition.

"Ring shopping?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, I mean, we need to get some." he shrugged.

"I suppose you're right." she sighed. "Why do I need to come, though?"

"Because it's pointless if I get one you hate."

"Right again. I'm going to ask anyone else if they want to come."

"No, don't do that." Draco said casually. "I've got the whole place rented out for an hour so we can pick them out in silence, without certain disturbances."

"That was very... kind of you."

"Why did you pause?"

"I didn't pause."

"Can we go now?" he asked.

She nodded, and they headed down to Hogsmeade. Draco had reserved an hour at Clementina's House of Jewelry, the best jewelry store in the wizarding world. Hermione was shocked when she entered, seeing all the expensive jewelry.

"Let's look at wedding rings first." Draco said, directing her to that area.

Hermione gasped. They were all so pretty, and very expensive.

"Choose one you like." Draco instructed, shifting a bit to look at the male rings.

Hermione glanced at the rings, trying to find a distinct one, then one caught her eye. It had a somewhat large diamond on it, then two diamonds a bit smaller surrounding it, then two smaller diamonds surrounding it. It was perfect.

"Draco?" Hermione asked.

He came over.

"Do you like this one?" she asked, pointing to it.

"Yes, it's quite pretty. Is this the one you want?"

"Yes, please." Hermione said.

"I'll show you the one I'm looking at." Draco said as they moved over a bit.

"That's a very nice ring." Hermione said, looking at the one he showed her.

It was a thick silver band with a snake engraved on the inside. Hermione was glad it wasn't on the outside.

"Sorry about the snake." he said. "It's just that my father took me here once, and showed me this ring. He's dead now, and I'm a bit glad. He never was a very good father, never at all. But I've never imagined buying any other ring, no matter how much I hated him."

Hermione stared at Draco. She had never known that his father was dead, or that he hated him.

"I think it's beautiful." Hermione comforted.

"Thanks." he said.

"Now for my engagement ring." Hermione said, trying to find the area.

"No, you can't see it."

"Why not?"

"Because the booklet said the guys actually have to propose like they would if it was normal."

"Oh, I didn't know. I'll just go back up to the castle."

"Okay." Draco said, glancing for the engagement ring area.

Hermione went outside the shop, looking for her friends. She didn't know if they had come down. Then, she saw Ginny leave a shop all by herself.

"Ginny!" Hermione called, running over to her.

"Hey, Hermione. Did you just get here?" Ginny asked.

"No, Draco took me ring shopping." Hermione explained.

"Cool. I was just about to join Harry and Ron at Three Broomsticks, would you like to come?"

"Sure." Hermione smiled.

She and Ginny headed over and found the boys. Sitting down, Hermione asked Ginny if she had a ring yet. The boys didn't hear.

"No, Harry hasn't officially proposed yet." Ginny whispered back. "But we've already bought wedding rings."

"I think it's a little weird that they have to propose, I mean, the girls can only say one-"

"Hello?" asked Ron, annoyed at their whispering.

"Hi." Hermione said brightly.

"So, where's Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"Buying me an engagement ring." Hermione told him.

"Did you already get your wedding rings?" asked Harry.

"Let me guess." Ron started. "His is green with snakes all over it."

"Close. It has a snake engraved on the inside, but if he's wearing it, no one could tell."

"Does yours have a snake on it?" asked Harry.

"No, I chose mine." Hermione said.

"Thank goodness." said Ron.

The group talked for a bit more when Hermione said she should be heading back up to the castle.

"Why, is Malfoy waiting for you?" Ron asked dramatically.

"Ron, don't tease her." Ginny demanded.

"Gin, it's fine, he's just being Ron." Hermione grinned, getting up. "See you guys later!"

Hermione exited Three Broomsticks, and headed for the castle. She could see that Draco was a bit ahead of her. It was easy to see the platinum blonde hair. He was too far to catch up to, though. Although, she liked seeing him walking, no one (or so he thought) around. The way people act when others aren't is part of personality. He was hiking up the hill, taking big steps. He seemed relaxed, maybe even happy.

When Hermione reached the room, Draco was sitting on his bed, reading the brochure. Hermione asked what he was doing, anyway.

"Figuring out this proposing this. I honestly don't see the point. You don't have a choice." he answered.

"That's what I said. Any other messed up things we have to do?"

"Have at least three kids."

"What?" exclaimed Hermione.

"Yeah." he sighed.

"This law is so stupid!" she yelled.

"Agreed." he replied. "And you have to be pregnant by July."

"I'm too young to be pregnant." she grumbled.

"I'm too young to be a father." he mumbled.

"Well, you don't have to carry a baby for nine months!"

"Being a father is hard work!"

"You don't get it!" she cried.

She burst into tears. It was just too much. Three kids? Probably by the time she was twenty.

Draco was absolutely horrified at the sight. She was crying because she had to have three kids with him? Honestly, was he really that bad?

Hermione put her face in her hands and just sat on Draco's bed.

She sobbed for a long time, but as her tears were dying down, he asked, "Am I that terrible?"

It made her start up again. "Yes!" she screamed, lifting her head to reveal tear-stained cheeks. "You're Draco Malfoy! You've been mean to me since I got here! You've been prejudice to me! And now, suddenly, out of the blue, I'm forced to marry you, and have your children because of the stupid Ministry who think we're meant to be!" she weeped.

Draco didn't know what to say. The Ministry had obviously made a mistake by pairing them. That much was true. But he hadn't always been mean or prejudice. Actually, at his first sight of Hermione, when she had come into his compartment on the train, asking if he'd seen a toad, was quite lovely.

After Draco had finished his Chocolate Frog, a young girl opened the compartment train. She had bushy brown hair that looked uncontrollable, and a nice big smile. Her eyes were bright. To young Draco, she looked a bit attractive. But he couldn't let his peers know that. She didn't look like she'd be a Slytherin.

"What do you want?" he growled.

"Have you seen a toad?" she asked.

"No."

"Oh, well." she sighed, almost fully closing the compartment door.

"Wait, what's your name?" he asked. He just had to know it.

"Hermione, Hermione Granger." she said, then left.

He'd liked her up until he knew that she was hanging out with Ron and Harry. Then, he forgot all about the girl he'd seen on the train, and saw her as a mudblood.

She was now staring at him, biting her lip, but looking fierce. He tried to see the girl on the train, he tried to stare into those used-to-be bright brown eyes. But the brightness had faded away. Maybe over the years it had, because of all of Harry's adventures, or maybe because of him.

"Hermione, I'm really sorry about everything. I've been a git since first year, heck, probably even before. I regret everything I've said to you. I guess that my prejudice surroundings caused me to believe that you were just a mudblood. But you're not. You're smart, brilliant, in fact, understanding, and amazing. I'm so sorry I was so stupid over the years."

She sniffled and nodded, as if understanding his apology.

In two days, in MLP classes, McGonagall announced that there would be an engagement ball on the night of November 30th, the last day for the boys to propose.

"You will be wearing dress robes and ball gowns. This event is similar to the Yule Ball that took place during the Triwizard Tournament. It will start at eight sharp. Everyone involved in the marriage law will attend."

The boys groaned. Some of the girls giggled with excitement. After class, Ginny proposed the girls go dress shopping the next Hogsmeade trip. It was in two weeks.

Two weeks later, Ginny, Parvati, Luna, Lavender, Padma and Hermione went to Brooke's Ball Gowns in Hogsmeade. An assistant named Tiara came up to them and asked what kinds of dresses they were looking for.

"We're here because of the engagement ball that's happening at Hogwarts." Ginny replied.

"Oh, we've had lots of people come for that." Tiara answered hastily. "I will find five more assistants to help you each with finding the perfect gown."

Soon, each girl was given an assistant. Hermione's was named Xandra.

"So, what colors do you think compliment you?" Xandra asked.

"I was going to ask you that." Hermione said, embarrassed.

The truth was, she had never really been into the whole makeup and dress thing. She wasn't girly, she never had been. Maybe at the Yule Ball she was, but other than that, she was never focused on it.

"Okay, your eyes are brown, correct?" asked Xandra.

"Yes." replied Hermione.

"Okay, I think some shade of coral blue would be pretty on you." answered Xandra. "What kind of dress would you like?"

"Oh, a ball gown that doesn't hug my legs. I want it to go out a bit."

"I'll go check the storage room for that." Xandra said.

Hermione looked around to see that Luna had already gotten her dress. It was a coral orange, and was a bit puffy, with tank top sleeves. It looked very pretty on her.

Xandra returned soon enough with a dress hidden in a dress case. Hermione took the dress and went into a changing room. She closed her eyes and put on the dress, which was very difficult, but she didn't want to see it until it was on her. When it was on, she opened her eyes and faced the mirror. She gasped. Her hair or makeup wasn't even done, but she thought she looked pretty. The dress was exactly what she wanted. The color was perfect; just what she was imagining. It was a sleeveless dress, and puffy from the waist down. Hermione twirled and sighed happily.

She left the dressing room, and Xandra smiled brightly at her. So did the rest of the girls.

"Hermione, you look gorgeous." Ginny said, who was currently trying on a pink dress.

"Thanks." she blushed.

Hermione bought the dress, then helped the rest of the girls find pretty dresses. Soon, they were all done. In addition to the dresses, they got a free bow tie for the boys in that exact shade of their dresses. They headed back up to the castle, then into their rooms.

Much to Hermione's surprise, Draco was in there, simply reading a book.

"Can I see it?" he asked.

"No." she said.

"How am I supposed to match you, then?"

"You'll wear black robes then a bow tie I got you to match my dress."

"Fine." he mumbled.

"Since when do you care if we match?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, I just don't want to look embarrassed." he grinned.

"Oh, okay." she smiled. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." he said.


	4. Happy Halloween!

**A/N: This is Chapter 4.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. **

"Wake up, Hermione!" Draco shouted.

She sat up in her bed and saw Draco leaning over it. They bumped heads.

"Sorry." she moaned.

"It's fine." he said, rubbing his temple. "McGonagall is giving us dance lessons again, like she did in fourth year. She sent an owl about about an hour ago, telling us to be there in an hour and fifteen minutes. Basically, we're about to be late."

Hermione was angry. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"I've been trying to for fifteen minutes. You wouldn't wake up!"

"Huh, must of been having a good dream." Hermione smiled.

"What were you dreaming about?" Draco asked.

"Oh, I forgot." Hermione lied.

Actually, she did remember. It was at the engagement ball, and she was dancing with someone. It didn't seem like Draco, no, it seemed much different. Yes, he was platinum blonde and tall like Draco, but he was entirely different. The grey eyes were still there. Different, though. A different aura. Maybe it was because he was smiling. Genuinely smiling. As if he was happy. So, of course, it couldn't be Draco.

She got up and got dressed. She and Draco, being late, left alone to the Great Hall. When they arrived, they took seats on the sides they were supposed to be (boys on the left, girls on the right). McGonagall appeared a moment after.

McGonagall demonstrated with Dumbledore. After, she made girls pair up with girls and boys pair up with boys.

"Your first dance with your partner should be at the engagement ball." McGonagall told them.

So Ginny and Hermione practiced doing the exact same dance they had three years ago. Soon, enough, though, it was over.

Hermione spent the rest of the day reading. She hadn't really, truly read a book in a while. She'd been so focused on everything else. Usually nothing could distract Hermione from a good reading session, but this year, there was a lot of things to worry about.

The following week was normal. Lessons were easy for Hermione, of course. Friday was Halloween, though, so it was hard for everyone to concentrate, because that night there was a party for the seventh years after the feast. It was a real casual party, but fun nonetheless.

After lessons, all the girls left immediately to get ready. The party was taking place thirty minutes after the feast, so the girls needed to pick out everything beforehand.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked, knocking on "The Potter's" door.

Harry opened the door.

"Hi, Harry." Hermione started. "Can I speak to Ginny?"

"Go on up. I'm heading out to the Quidditch pitch for a bit while you girls get ready."

"Thanks, Harry." Hermione headed up the stairs, and saw Ginny. "Ginny, I have come for help. I have no idea what to do or wear. You're best at these things." she announced.

"You should've gone to Lavender or Parvati." Ginny sighed. "But I guess I can help." she giggled.

An hour later, Hermione's makeup was all done. "Now, let me just conceal it." Ginny said, flicking her wand towards Hermione's face. "We can't have anyone seeing your pretty face during the feast."

They had also picked out an outfit from Ginny's closet. It was a black mini skirt and a pearly blue, long-sleeved top. Ginny was going to use a spell on Hermione's hair, as well. It would straighten it a bit.

"I wish I could go." Ginny moaned as she and Hermione went down to the feast.

"Oh, it'll be just as fun next year." Hermione laughed.

"Sure." Ginny said sarcastically.

The feast was amazing, as usual. Ginny and Hermione ate quickly, then rushed up to "The Potter's" room. Ginny took the mask off Hermione, then did a spell on her hair. Hermione got in her clothes, then looked at herself in the mirror. She saw someone completely different. The straightened hair really did do things for her. So did Ginny's skirt.

"Now one last touch." Ginny said, grinning.

She went to her closet and got a box, where Hermione found two white heels.

"Oh, Gin." Hermione gasped.

"Fleur gave me all this. Said I was like a sister but closer in age than Gabrielle, so she gave me some stuff. Now, since we are basically sisters, after all this, I'm letting you borrow some of it. You can keep the top, I've never fancied it on me, but it looks stunning on you."

"Thank you, Ginny." breathed Hermione as she slipped on the shoes.

"It's no big deal." Ginny smiled. "Now, go have fun at that party!"

Hermione thanked Ginny yet again, then descended down the stairs, to find Harry, Ron and Lavender. Harry must've changed somewhere else, because he was ready to go. So was Ron. Lavender was wearing a very casual navy blue cocktail dress, and her hair was pinned up. She looked very nice, and very different.

"You look nice, Hermione." Lavender said.

"You do, too, Lavender." Hermione smiled.

The boys were also shocked at Hermione's appearance change, but didn't say anything. Instead, the four of them just walked down to the Great Hall.

Hermione could see Draco wasn't there yet. Not that she was looking for him. Because he wasn't there. She couldn't see him, because he wasn't there. Obviously.

She, Ron, Harry and Lavender found a small round table. The House tables had been replaced yet again for those similar little tables. There were floating pumpkins in the starry night sky, as well. The foursome sat and talked for awhile, soon joined by Parvati, Luna and Seamus.

"Where's Blaise?" Hermione asked Parvati.

"Probably with Draco." Parvati said.

"So the relationship isn't going well?" Hermione asked.

"We're friends now, I guess, but I still shudder at the thought of marrying him."

"I feel the same way." Hermione sighed.

Parvati and Hermione decided they wanted some more butterbeer, so they got up together to go to the refreshments table, and ran into the boys who were just at subject.

"Ladies," said Blaise, smiling at Parvati. He took her arm before she could get more butterbeer.

"Hermione... whoa." Draco said, lost for words.

She smirked at him. "Never thought you'd see the day, huh?"

"That's for sure." he said, dazed.

"You clean up pretty nicely yourself." Hermione said, noticing his pale lime, long sleeve, button-up top, and dark blue jeans.

"I always look fabulous!" he protested, making her laugh.

"Keep telling yourself that." Hermione smiled.

"Fine, then, but you have to dance with me, future wife." Draco grinned.

"Someone's obviously had too much butterbeer." Hermione said, allowing him to take her hand and drag her to the dancefloor.

"Maybe." he chuckled.

Nonetheless, she danced to the faster songs with him. The Weird Sisters were playing again, as if they were the only band that existed in the wizarding world. Hermione told Draco this.

"No, there's loads. Pixies Released, that's the one that all the teenage girls love. Ghouls and Souls, well, that's more of an oldie but goodie. They've been around for awhile, playing more rock music."

"Do you like music?" asked Hermione, surprised he knew so much.

"Yes, I do." he smiled shyly.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of." Hermione said. "I think it's great."

"Well, thanks." he said sheepishly.

They danced for a bit longer until Ron and Lavender came out to join them.

"Hermione!" Ron said in shock when he saw her dancing with Draco.

She immediately stopped, but Draco was so lost in the music, he didn't notice, and kept dancing. "Uh, hi, Ron."

"What are you doing?" Ron asked in disgust.

"Nothing." she muttered.

"Just stay away from that ferret." instructed Ron.

"Okay." Hermione sighed.

Ron and Lavender moved a bit away from them.

Hermione tapped Draco. He came back to Earth.

"I have to go!" she said quickly, running from him.

He was confused for a moment, then ran after her. She left the Great Hall, but he stayed, wondering why she left him so suddenly. And just when he had been enjoying himself.

As soon as she left the Great Hall, Hermione took off her shoes, but kept running. She didn't want Draco to catch her. She didn't know why, but Ron's comments just threw her off a bit. And she was beginning to think he was right. She had no business dancing with him. Obviously, he was just loose for the party, but soon as things were back to normal (or, as normal as they could get), he would treat her like a nobody again. She couldn't get attached, but she was afraid she already did.

The truth was, she had fun, real, true fun, dancing with Draco. Listening to him talk, too. Responding, as well. And she'd never had so much fun with him. So it had to be natural to have an aftershock about it, right? To run off? It was completely natural. Oh, she was just so confused.

She went up to her room, took off the makeup and fancy clothes. Then she went to sleep while trying to forget it ever happened.

Meanwhile, Draco was feeling numb and empty at the dance. Where had the beautiful dancing brunette gone? Why had she just left him, out of the blue? He was sure he didn't do anything wrong. No insults, no names, no glares. Why had she left?

After thinking, Draco decided it was best to just go to sleep. He said goodnight to Blaise and Parvati, who were deeply enjoying themselves dancing, and went to his room.

Hermione was already asleep, and from what it looked like, she had been crying. Her pillow was tear-stained, and so were her cheeks. Draco so badly wished he knew what he did wrong.


	5. Back in Time

**A/N: Chapter 5! Back in time...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. **

The next day, Saturday, was a lazy day for Hermione. She slept until about ten o'clock, when Draco woke her up.

"What do you want?" she moaned.

"Hermione, you need to wake up. And I want to know what I did wrong."

That woke her up. She sat up in bed. "Why would you think you did anything wrong?"

"Uh, last night, you rushed away from the party like I messed up or something."

Hermione recalled the events of the previous night. "Oh, it wasn't you."

"Was something wrong? Do you want to talk about it?" he asked sympathetically.

"No." she said, falling back into bed.

Draco groaned, and gave up.

Hermione spent the rest of the day in her room, either reading, sleeping or reflecting. She didn't even shower. She didn't know why she was feeling this way. Maybe she had finally cracked. The whole marriage law thing? It put one under a lot of stress. And sometimes, they just cracked.

Draco was still wondering what he did. He kept replaying the previous night in his head while sitting in the common room. He sat there all day, wondering, thinking, rewinding. Rewinding. Wait, that was it!

He had heard all about them before. From his father, of course. Maybe Dumbledore had one. Draco went to Dumbledore's office to see.

"Professor Dumbledore?" asked Draco as he knocked on the statue.

The statue revealed a staircase which Draco took. Upstairs was Dumbledore's magical office. Draco had only been in once, discussing something with Dumbledore.

"Draco, my boy. What seems to be the problem?" asked Dumbledore.

"I need something that you might have. And I promise to only use it once, and for exactly what I tell you. Please, I need it." begged Draco.

"What is it you want?" Dumbledore asked.

"A time-turner, please, sir. I messed up somehow, and I know I can't fix it with the time-turner, but I want to see what I did so I can fix it when I come back to real time. Please, sir, I don't know why, but I've got to."

"I think I understand. You must understand that you can not be seen or the consequences will be severe. Very severe. How far do you need to go back?"

"About twenty four hours." Draco said.

"Draco, I trust you to not be seen. Once the time comes back to five o'clock on Saturday, you may return, but not before or after."

"I understand, sir. But I need to go fetch something first." Draco said.

He rushed out and back to his common room. He knocked on "The Potter's" door.

"Potter!" he yelled, banging on it.

Harry answered it with a puzzled look. "What?"

"I need to borrow something of yours. I promise I will give it back, I won't need it for long, I will not damage it or anything-"

"Well, what is it?"

"Your invisibility cloak. I know you have one. Snape told me. I need it!"

"Why?" asked Harry curiously.

"I'm using a certain object, under Dumbledore's permission, and I can't be seen, so I need to borrow it. I can't tell you what, though.."

"Fine." said Harry, running back up the stairs to get it.

Harry came back down carrying the invisibility cloak. "Here."

"Oh, and Harry, don't tell anyone about it, please."

"Okay." said Harry.

Draco rushed back to Dumbledore's office.

"Got it." he said.

"Now, you will turn it twenty-four times, or however many you need. It is seven past five right now, so when you leave, it will be eight past five. You will go back, not be seen, but see whatever it is you need to see. If you are finished seeing, you still cannot be seen and must wait until nine past five to walk into my office, when the other you will be gone. The password is Chocolate Frog, do not forget, because I cannot answer the door if the other you is in here. Understand?"

"Yes." Draco breathed.

Dumbledore handed him the time-turner. Draco wrapped it round his neck and started to turn it. While turning, he wondered why he was doing this. Why did it matter if Hermione was sad? Wouldn't she return to normal at some point? But over the past month or so, he had developed a friendship with Hermione. An odd one, but one nonetheless. Even though the kind of friends they were didn't get married, he still felt like he owed it to her, since he had made her so upset.

Draco finished turning, then watched Dumbledore and his surroundings dissolve. Draco put on the invisibility cloak, then the movement stopped. Draco was still in Dumbledore's office, and Dumbledore was still there, but in a different outfit. Suddenly, he got up, then left the room. Draco followed him, under the cloak. Dumbledore seemed to be heading to the Great Hall. Soon, he saw Ginny and Hermione, walking there, as well.

"Hello." Dumbledore said, walking a bit ahead of them.

"Hello." they greeted. Draco moved behind the pair.

"I wish I could go." Ginny moaned.

"Oh, it'll be just as fun next year." Hermione laughed.

"Sure." Ginny said sarcastically.

"Can you believe we'll be pregnant by that time?" Hermione asked.

"Wow, a bunch of pregnant girls at a Halloween party. Fun." Ginny smiled.

Draco followed them to the feast, where he crouched in the aisle, listening in on the Gryffindors conversation. They talked about uninteresting things; though Hermione and Ginny hardly talked. They were too busy stuffing their faces. Draco looked over at the Slytherin table to see himself getting up to get ready. He needed lots of time to get ready. Suddenly, Hermione took a step backwards, into the aisle. She kicked Draco's arm.

"Ow!" she said, looking down at him. He quickly shuffled under the other table, wincing.

Hermione tried to kick that spot again, but all she touched was air.

"Odd." she whispered.

Ginny didn't hear, so the pair continued to their rooms. Draco followed them until they ran up "The Potter's" room, giggling. He pressed his ear to the door and listened for awhile.

He heard that none of the stuff Hermione was wearing was hers. It was all some girl named Fleur's. After a few minutes, Harry, Ron, Lavender, Blaise and Parvati came into the common room. Draco moved to the corner when Harry tried to knock on his door.

The girls didn't answer. Harry sighed.

"Harry, you can change in our bathroom." Ron said. "We can conjure your clothes."

Harry agreed. Everyone went into their rooms, and Draco was safe for a bit. Soon, though, Harry, Ron and Lavender came down. Then, Hermione entered gracefully. Lavender and Hermione exchanged compliments, then, they left.

Draco followed them once more. When they entered, Draco saw Hermione looking around the hall. But, soon enough, they sat down. Parvati, Seamus and Luna joined them. Then, Draco heard a rather interesting conversation.

"Where's Blaise?" Hermione asked Parvati.

"Probably with Draco." Parvati said.

"So the relationship isn't going well?" Hermione asked.

"We're friends now, I guess, but I still shudder at the thought of marrying him."

"I feel the same way." Hermione sighed.

Draco felt a sting. Shudder at the thought of marrying him? Feel the same way? At least, Hermione agreed that they were friends.

Wait, Parvati and Hermione were getting up and heading to the refreshments table, where they would meet him and Blaise. Draco quickly trailed them.

He and Blaise walked up to the girls.

"Ladies," said Blaise, smiling at Parvati. He took her arm and led her away.

"Hermione... whoa." Past Draco said, lost for words.

She smirked at him. "Never thought you'd see the day, huh?"

"That's for sure." he said, dazed.

"You clean up pretty nicely yourself." Hermione said, noticing his pale lime, long sleeve, button-up top, and dark blue jeans.

"I always look fabulous!" he protested, making her laugh. Was he being too conceited?

"Keep telling yourself that." Hermione smiled. No, she was happy.

"Fine, then, but you have to dance with me, future wife." Draco grinned. Was that the mistake? No, she had agreed to dance, somewhat.

"Someone's obviously had too much butterbeer." Hermione said, allowing him to take her hand and drag her to the dance floor. Draco followed.

"Maybe." he chuckled.

"Are the Weird Sisters the only band that exist in the wizarding world?" Hermione had asked him.

"No, there's loads. Pixies Released, that's the one that all the teenage girls love. Ghouls and Souls, well, that's more of an oldie but goodie. They've been around for awhile, playing more rock music." Draco cringed at his babbling.

"Do you like music?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, I do." he smiled shyly.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of." Hermione said. "I think it's great."

"Well, thanks." he said sheepishly.

So far, Draco had not come to an answer on why Hermione was upset. No, she wasn't upset yet. She actually looked quite happy dancing next to him. And he hadn't done anything after. In a few minutes, she'd be running away.

Draco sighed heavily, but no one could hear him, the music was too loud. He glanced over at himself, lost happily in the music.

Suddenly, he saw Ron and Lavender approach Hermione. She stopped dancing.

"Hermione!" Ron said in shock.

"Uh, hi, Ron." Hermione replied.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked in disgust.

"Nothing." she muttered.

"Just stay away from that ferret." instructed Ron.

"Okay." Hermione sighed.

Draco's fist clenched and twitched. He wanted to punch Ron. Like, hard. Really, really hard. That weasel had scared off his soon-to-be wife. She was upset because the weasel told her to stay away him. Draco knew it was no good to do anything now, but that didn't mean he wouldn't take a swing or two or five hundred at Ron later.

Hermione told Draco she had to go, then ran. Draco followed her. She would hate it if she knew he saw her upset when she thought she was alone, but he just wanted to make sure she didn't burst into tears.

But she did. After getting dressed for bed (Draco didn't watch), she cried herself to sleep. Draco sat, still under the cloak, on the ground by the edge of Hermione's bed. He saw himself come in later, dazed and confused. He looked at Hermione, still wondering what he had did wrong. Draco wanted to tell him he hadn't messed up, but couldn't. So, instead, he went into the bathroom when the other Draco was finished, and fell asleep in the bathtub. He knew for a fact that Hermione wouldn't enter the bathroom once the next day, and that he would only enter it at about nine o'clock. Draco was used to getting up early, so it wouldn't be a problem.

He was right. He woke at seven o'clock. Draco sat there until eight fifty eight, when he got out of the bathtub, and stood by the door. Soon enough, the other Draco opened the door, and Draco snuck out. He sat in the same spot as he did last night until ten, when Draco left the bathroom, and told Hermione to wake up. After trying, the other Draco headed down to the common room. Draco followed him. Unfortunately, the other Draco just sat there, not leaving the common room. Soon enough, though, Harry and Ginny left, and Draco snuck out behind them.

Draco needed to head out to get some fresh air, where no one would see him. He slipped out of the castle and down to the lake. Ripping off the invisibility cloak, he roared with anger. Hermione had not only let the weasel get to her, but she had agreed. She had said, "Okay." Didn't she have fun when she was around him, like he did when he was around her? He didn't love her, no, he was impossibly far from it. But he cared about her. Like a friend would. Because they were friends.

Draco took off his shoes and socks, then dipped his feet in the cool water. He started to hum Lost Her by his favorite band, Felix. He sat there humming (that eventually turned into singing) for a bit, but then he heard a loud giggle.

He spun around. Just leaving the castle was Ron and Lavender. Draco put his shoes back on, then hid behind a rock, while wearing the cloak.

"I had so much fun last night." cooed Lavender as she and Ron took a seat on the dock.

"Me, too, baby." Ron said, taking her hand.

"I can't wait for the engagement ball!" Lavender squealed.

"I know. I'm so happy we were paired together. Some of the pairs are just so... wrong."

"Like who?"

"Malfoy and Hermione. What was the Ministry thinking?" Ron laughed.

Draco growled. Okay, obviously, Draco and Hermione weren't meant to be, but that didn't mean Ron had to make fun of it.

"I don't know, Hermione said he's not as mean as everyone makes him out to be."

"Yeah, right. He's probably meaner." Ron said. "At first, when they fought so much, I gave him some advice not to fight with her. Look where it got them! They were dancing like they were madly in love!"

Draco didn't think they were. He thought that they were dancing like friends would.

"Maybe that isn't a bad thing, Ron. They have to get married anyway, so why does it matter? It's probably better if they're madly in love." Lavender pointed out.

Ron shrugged. "I just hate how she got stuck with that brainless git."

Draco was boiling with anger now. How dare he? Him, Draco Malfoy, brainless? He was second best in the year! And, well, let's face it, it was close to impossible to beat Hermione. Draco remembered Harry did once, in Potions, last year. But that was beside the point.

"He's not brainless. Hermione told me he was second best in the year." Lavender said.

"Hermione's just saying that to defend him. She doesn't believe it." Ron said. "We've all hated Draco Malfoy since day one of Hogwarts, everyone except those nasty Slytherins."

Draco couldn't take it any longer. He ran back up to the castle in anger. It was now half past eleven. Draco knew that he was going to be eating at twelve thirty, and hardly anyone ate at eleven thirty. Besides, he needed food.

Draco took a seat at the Slytherin table. There were a few giggly first year girls, and some fourth year boys at the other end. No one noticed as he slipped some food under the cloak and sat on the floor, stuffing his face.

After he ate, Draco went back to the common room, following Blaise. Draco sat in the common room trying to think of all the ways to get revenge on Ronald Weasley.

He knew many effective hexes, as well as physical violences, like punches. He knew ways to mess up people's social reputation.

It was soon five past five. Draco tiptoed to Dumbledore's office and stood outside of it. He heard himself talking to Dumbledore. He checked his watch a bit later, and it was eight past five.

"Chocolate Frog." he said hoarsely at the statue. It moved, and Draco took off his cloak, as he walked up the steps that appeared.

"Hello, Draco." Dumbledore said.

"Hi, Professor."

"Did you see what you wanted to see?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, thank you." Draco took the time turner off his neck and handing it back to Dumbledore.

"From what I know, you were completely successful in not being seen." Dumbledore said.

"Thank you, sir. I must be going, now, though. There is something I have to do."


	6. Forgiveness and Proposals

**A/N: Chapter 6! Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the wonderful world of Harry Potter :( **

Draco rushed back to the common room. He knocked wildy on "The Weasley's" door.

Lavender answered. She was surprised to see Draco. "Yes?"

"I would like to see the weasel." Draco said confidently.

Lavender scowled at the nickname, but still proceeded up the stairs. Ron came down a few moments later, looking tough.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" he sneered.

"You messed with the wrong guy, Weasley. I heard what you said to Hermione last night. She's supposed to be my wife, not yours."

"Jealous, Malfoy?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, right. I may not fancy the idea of marrying her, but it would be easier if you didn't scare her off. She left after you gave those words of encouragement to her."

"Sure, like it's bothering you. If it hadn't been for me, you two would still be at it like cats and dogs!"

"In case you haven't noticed, Hermione and I are friends. We danced last night like friends. We don't argue and I'm sure that the two smartest people in the year would've figured it out without the dumbest."

"I'm not dumb!" Ron protested.

"Sure, Weasley." Draco yawned. "Anyway, I came to teach you a lesson, and that's what I'm going to do." He cracked his knuckles.

"Malfoy, there's really no need..." Ron said, starting to get a bit scared.

Then, Draco did it. He kicked Ron Weasley in the stomach. Maybe it was out of anger from everything, not just Ron. Anger and stress from the marriage law in the first place.

Ron stumbled back, but did not fall completely. He did not cry, or seem shocked. He seemed upset. Draco did hear a cry, though. He spun around to see a crying Hermione run back up the stairs of the bedroom.

Draco chased after her. He ran up the stairs and into the bedroom. She was hidden under the covers. Draco tried to pull them away, but he couldn't. She had placed an enchantment on them. He sighed heavily, then took a seat on his bed. What had he done?

Hermione did not leave from under those covers for the rest of the day. Draco figured she must have fallen asleep.

But she was up. She was laying there, staring at the blankets above her, thinking. I can't believe he did this to me, she thought. She had originally gone down the stairs to find Draco. After a day, she really needed to talk to him. But she had walked down to the common room, and witnessed Draco kicking Ron. She left, immediately blocking out Draco again.

Draco was so mad at himself. Why did he let his anger get to him like that? Yeah, Ron had said some pretty bad stuff about him. But if anyone asked exactly what, Draco couldn't say because he wasn't supposed to be there, listening to Lavender and Ron's conversation.

He could never tell Hermione he went back in time to go watch her cry, sleep, be put down by Ron. How could he possibly explain? Hermione wouldn't listen anyway. He had messed up too much.

The next day was a trainwreck. Ron had told the whole year about Draco punching him, so Draco was now given mean glares in the halls. Hermione still ignored him, preferring to stay under her enchanted covers, reading. Even after developing a somewhat friendship-ish thing with Harry, Harry took Ron's side. But no one understood why Ron deserved the kick so much.

Lessons that week were awful for him. All the students but the Slytherins glared, and Hermione hated him. That Friday, though, he was reminded of a task he had to complete by the end of the month.

"I don't know how I'm going to ask." Blaise said suddenly when the pair was studying in the library. "How are you going to?"

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked, looking up from his book.

"Proposing, of course. We need to propose by the end of this month."

Draco groaned. He would have to propose to a girl who hated him like crazy, and she would have to say yes, even though she would never do so? Later that night, he took a look at the ring he had gotten her. It was a thin band with a silver rose on it. She would never like it now.

Then, he wondered how he should do it. In their bedroom, or maybe in the Great Hall. He wanted to make it special, so that she could forgive him.

The next evening, Saturday evening, Draco was leaving the empty common room for dinner, and Hermione was coming back from it, at the exact same time.

She was flustered when she opened the door to see him there, and ran off. But this time, he chased her. They were in the halls, the empty halls, when he grabbed her arm, causing her to stop running.

"Hermione."

"Leave me alone, Malfoy!" she screamed.

"Hermione, just listen!" Draco yelled.

She was silent.

"I know what you saw made me look like a prat." Draco said. "But you didn't see the full picture. No one did."

"Ron didn't kick you first, Draco. Ron wouldn't resort to physical violence."

"I know, I know. But for starters, he scared you away from me Halloween night."

"But he was right! I have no reason to be getting attached!"

"Except for the fact that we're getting married! You can't ignore that!"

"I'll do what I want. I've been ignoring it this entire year, I can keep ignoring it."

"What good will it do? Do you want your kids to be growing up while all their parents do is argue and ignore each other?"

"I don't have kids yet."

"Not yet. But you will. So will I. So I suggest you stop avoiding me."

"I'm not avoiding you." she scoffed.

"Yes, you are."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Hermione, stop. Look at us. Is this really how much we've improved since we met? We can't keep arguing."

"It's not your choice to make if we keep arguing or not!"

"There you go again!"

"Stop it! Just leave me alone!"

"No! Hermione, I can't! Like it or not, you're going to be my wife. And Malfoy's treat their wives right."

"But apparently they don't treat their wives' friends right!"

"You don't get it! You did hear the mean things he said about us!"

"Well, did you?"

Draco bit his lip. "Yes."

"How?"

"I went back in time."

"You did what?"

"You were just so mad at me the day after Halloween! I had to go back to the night before to see what I messed up. I didn't want you sulking for the rest of our marriage. So, I went to the party. And I heard what Weasley said to you."

"That's none of-"

"Then, the next day, I was at the lake and I overheard a conversation between him and Brown. He said some awful stuff about the pair of us. Mostly me, though."

"May I ask what he said?"

"Well, a whole boatload of things about my stupidity, about how you lied when you told Lavender all those nice things about me, and all. He said everyone hated me. Guess that's true now."

"I don't hate you." Hermione whispered. Their eyes met.

"You don't?"

"No. I don't think anyone would've gone to so much trouble for me."

Draco shrugged. "It's what I'm here for."

"Thanks, Draco."

"Does this mean you forgive me?"

"Not entirely. Ron is one of my best friends."

"I'm really sorry about that, Hermione. I guess I just overreacted. I was just so mad."

"I guess I understand. But why do you feel so strongly?"

"If you think it's because I love you, think again. I don't know, maybe because we're going to have to be family some day. I don't want to be a hating family like mine was. My mum was turned evil by my dad. I don't want it to be hard for our kids."

"Well, thanks for thinking ahead."

Draco extended his hand. "Friends?"

"Friends." Hermione said, shaking it.

A week after that, there was only fifteen days to propose. And no one had yet. No one. But it changed later that evening.

Hermione, Lavender and Parvati were sitting in the common room when Ginny burst in, looking very pleased.

"Look at it, look at it!" she squealed as she sat on the couch, extending her arm so they could all see her fingers.

"It's gorgeous, Gin!" Hermione said, looking at the pretty ring on Ginny's finger.

"How did he propose?" Parvati asked.

"Well, he took me down to the Chamber of Secrets, where he rescued me in my first year, then proposed, saying that he'll always be around to protect me!"

"Aw, that's so sweet!" Lavender cooed.

"No one is going to think of something that romantic." Parvati sighed.

Then Hermione wondered what Draco was going to do. He would probably do it on a whim, sometime when they were alone together, to get it over with.

But Draco had big elegant plans. Well, no, not huge. But he did have a great idea.

A week went by, and there had been many more proposals. Next, Dean proposed to Pansy. They were actually growing fond of each other. Seamus proposed to Luna, Ron proposed to Lavender, Justin proposed to Padma and even Neville proposed to Hannah.

Draco wanted to be the last to propose. Blaise was the only one left, but he honestly didn't want to propose.

"What's the point?" Blaise asked Draco.

"To show the girls we care."

"I do care about Parvati, but it will be weird asking like she has a choice. To me, it's almost like mocking them because they don't have a choice."

Draco didn't care if it was weird. He wanted to be the last to propose. He wanted to propose on the night of the ball.


	7. The Engagement Ball

**A/N: Chapter 7! Yay! It's the engagement ball! Bear through the beginning, it's a bit girly. And I feel like this chapter is a bit shorter, but i'm not sure. **

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned it, but I don't. **

Soon, it was November 30th, the day of the ball. Since it was a Sunday, the girls spent all day preparing. In the common room that morning, a door appeared. Ginny opened it, then squealed. The girls heard and came in. It was a magnificent spa room.

Hermione got in the bubble bath that was there, and a nail filer and nail polish bottle (in the color she had chosen, petal pink) appeared, ready to do her nails.

"He hasn't proposed yet!" Hermione exclaimed to the girls who were doing similar things as her at the moment.

"He's waiting for tonight." Parvati said. Blaise had proposed the night before.

"Yeah, probably." Lavender agreed.

Hermione nodded. The girls got their toenails done after, then went up to their rooms to take showers. Then, went back down to the spa room, where they found little sandwiches and their dresses.

After taking a little lunch break, their hair was done. Lavender had one braid down her back, then the braid wrapped to make a bun. Ginny had worn her hair down with a sprinkle of very small braids here and there. Parvati wore her hair in a high ponytail with curled ends. Hermione wore hers in a messy bun on top of her head, some strands framing her face. Their makeup was magically done, then they put on their dresses.

"Whoa." Ginny said to everyone. "We look completely different."

That was true. Hermione especially was barely recognizable.

"And gorgeous!" Parvati exclaimed. She was wearing a sleek, V-neck, red dress.

Lavender just smiled. She was wearing her signature color, lavender, in the form of ruffles. Ginny had on a lime green dress that was a similar style to Hermione's.

The girls added jewelry; Hermione just wore some coral blue studs in her ears. They exited the spa room, then it disappeared.

Standing before them was the boys. They had all worn black robes, then the matching tie. Their jaws dropped when they saw the girls.

"Whoa." said Ron, practically drooling.

Harry's eyes were very wide at the sight of Ginny. Blaise was grinning. Draco had a small smile on his face, his eyes wide, too.

The girls just smirked at them, and took their arms. On cue, they walked down to the Great Hall together.

"Hermione, you look amazing." Draco told her.

"You don't look half bad, either."

"Is that all I get?" he joked.

"Fine, you look absolutely stunning." Hermione laughed.

"Why thank you." he grinned.

"So, this should be fun, right?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, should be."

"Funny, we're going to an engagement ball, and we're not even engaged."

"Oh, calm down." Draco laughed.

Hermione didn't try to get information out of him. She wanted her proposal to be special. It probably wouldn't be, but it was still good to be surprised.

The eight entered the Great Hall which was completely transformed. The ceiling made it look like it was snowing, but the snow never reached the floor. There were small, round glass tables scattered among on side of the Hall, then an open dance floor on the other side. In the middle, to the right, there was a small orchestra. Everything was white.

"It's so pretty in here." Ginny commented.

"It is." Draco agreed.

The four pairs were directed to a table that said Room 2 on it. They all sat, then menus appeared.

"Lot of food." Hermione noticed.

"Sure is." Ron said, already tapping the foods he wanted with his wand.

Eventually, they all did the same, ordering by tapping with their wands. The food came a minute later, and the menus disappeared.

"This is really fancy." Blaise said.

"They must feel bad because we're forced into marriage." Draco told him.

Just as they were finishing dinner, Dumbledore called, "I would like all the members of Room 1 on the dance floor, please. You will have your first dance with them by room. Room 2 will be after."

Draco had forgotten all about dancing, maybe because he couldn't. He could do regular dancing, but not ballroom dancing. The Yule Ball was a complete failure for him. It was the only time Pansy was truly mad at him; he kept stepping on her feet.

Room 1 danced to the first song, while Draco watched nervously. Soon, they were done, and Dumbledore called Room 2. Draco remained seated, but Hermione grabbed his hand and dragged him out there.

"C'mon, this'll be fun." she laughed.

"It won't be fun when you have shoeprints all over your feet." Draco said.

"Don't worry." Hermione said. "You'll be fine."

The music started and they positioned themselves. In the beginning, Draco did step on her feet quite a few times.

"Draco, it's okay." Hermione said to him. He was constantly apologizing. "Stop worrying and just relax."

He did, and only stepped on her foot once more.

"Nice job." Hermione smiled, once the song was over. They headed back to their table.

"Want to go again once all the rooms have gone?" he asked excitedly. He was actually quite fond of ballroom dancing.

Hermione nodded and laughed. They watched the rest of the rooms dance, then Dumbledore announced that anyone may dance. Practically everyone rejoined.

Draco was much more graceful this time around. "Hermione, you look so pretty."

"Gee, thanks." she sighed. "You've said that two times."

"Why not express the truth?"

Hermione laughed. "Well, thank you very much. You know, if you said that to me five years ago, I think I would've hit you."

"You've already proven to me you have a good punch." Draco laughed. "But seriously, things have changed so much since then."

"So much." Hermione agreed, nodding. She was thinking of her parents.

"What if we went back to those days and saw ourselves? We'd be pretty ridiculous compared to us now."

"Yeah." Hermione chuckled. "If only I could warn myself that someday, I would have to marry Draco Malfoy."

"I think if when I was twelve, an older looking version of me came in and told me that I would have to marry you, I think I would have a nervous breakdown."

"I would've, too. Heck, at the beginning of the year, I did."

"I saw that, you know."

"Sorry."

"It's fine. I wasn't too pleased, either."

"Let's face it, even though we're friends, it's still a bit weird."

"A bit?" Draco laughed.

"Well, a lot weird." Hermione agreed. "But I guess the Ministry had to do something. I would hate for all of the witches and wizards to die out eventually, reach extinction."

"That would be awful."

The song ended.

"Hey, Hermione, can you come here?" Draco said, walking off the dance floor, gesturing for her to follow him.

"Okay." Hermione said, following him.

He took her to an empty corner in the hall. He actually seemed a bit nervous.

"Uh, Hermione," he started, then, he got down on one knee. "I know you don't have a choice, but will you marry me?" he asked, taking a small box out from his pocket, then, revealing a gorgeous ring.

"How could I refuse?" Hermione asked happily as she let him slip the ring on her finger.

They smiled at each other awkwardly, then walked back to rejoin the dancing. To be honest, Hermione had a lot of fun the rest of the night, so much that she didn't even think too much about it, later, that night, when she went to bed.

Draco did, though. He thought about how pretty Hermione looked in her dress, and how easy it was to talk to her. It kept him up all night, the fact that he thought it actually would be pretty fun, being married to her.


	8. Wedding Plans

**A/N: Chapter 8! R&R, and thanks to my reviewers that I already have!**

**Disclaimer: Let's face it, I didn't own it when I started, I don't own it now, and I never will. **

The next day, December 1st, Hermione was up bright and early. Draco woke late, then found her working at the desk.

"What are you doing?" he asked sleepily.

"Planning."

"For what?"

"Our wedding, of course."

"We were only engaged last night!"

"Draco, I want you to understand this very important fact." Hermione said, whipping the chair around to face him. "Though sometimes they do not get to choose who they marry, a wedding is the most important day of a girl's life, and that goes for me, too. So I'm planning ahead so it can be absolutely perfect!"

"Oh, great. You and my mum are going to get along swell."

"What? Does she want to plan it?" Hermione asked.

"Well, a Malfoy wedding requires certain things, certain traditions I'm sure she won't want to break."

"Well, like it or not, this is also a Granger wedding!" Hermione snapped, turning to face her work, again.

"I never said I wanted a Malfoy wedding." he muttered.

"You don't?" she asked happily, spinning to face him.

"No, I think they're rather horrid. I attended my father's sister, Aunt Elaine's, second wedding when I was ten, and it was an awful experience."

"I've only been to one wedding. My only cousin, Felicia's. She's so much older than me, because my mum and my aunt are ten years apart, then my aunt had Felicia when she was only sixteen. But anyway, I was only five years old when I went, but it was magical for me. I will never forget it. A wedding just seemed like the best thing ever."

"Well, we can just tell my mother that she's not planning it." Draco smiled.

"Draco!" cried a voice from the common room.

Draco looked puzzled, but went down to see who it was. Hermione was curious, but stayed where she was.

"Mother." Draco gulped at the sight of his mum, who was standing in the common room, observing it.

"Draco, darling." Narcissa said, embracing him in a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked.

"I heard the news! My little boy is engaged! Of course, you have to be, and to Hermione Granger, too, but, oh, well! I'm here so we can start to plan!" Narcissa said excitedly.

"Uh," Draco started. "See, the thing is, I don't think it would be appropriate to hold a Malfoy wedding, well, because, I'm not even marrying a pureblood. Why waste it?"

"That's very kind of you, but now that your father is gone, we don't need to be prejudice about blood. And, I want my little boy's day to be special!"

"Mother, I think Hermione wants to plan it!" Draco blurted.

"Oh, well, I'll help her." Narcissa said.

"No, she wants to do it on her own."

"No! It's my little boy's wedding, not hers!"

"Well, it's her wedding."  
"But not her little boy's!"

"Mother, thank you for coming out here, but I don't think we'll be needing your help yet. You know what? I'll owl you when the time comes that we need your assistance."

"But, Draco-"

"Mother, we'll be fine. Thanks for everything." Draco said, hugging her, then returning to his room.

He sighed a breath of relief when he returned.

"Who was that?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, my mother."

"What?" Hermione exclaimed. "What is she doing here?"

"Just what we talked about. She wanted to plan the wedding." Draco said.

"Did you let her?"

"No, I sent her away. She has good intentions, though, and she feels that we don't need to be prejudice towards you anymore. I think she's just a happier, perkier person now that my father's dead. I feel like we're all better off without him. But I said I would owl her when we needed her help. So I'll just owl her the invitation when it's time."

Hermione laughed. "Okay. I'm going to keep planning."

And she did. For the rest of the morning.

"Hermione, geez. You've been planning all morning." Draco said after he came back from lunch. "Aren't you even hungry?"

"Not the slightest. Besides, I'm working on a flower theme right now."

"How about roses?" Draco asked, thinking about her ring.

"Exactly what I was thinking, but I need to choose a color. I'm stuck, there's red, pink, blue, white and purple."

"White." Draco replied.

"Do you want white roses?" Hermione asked him.

"Yes. My mum loves them. It's the only thing we have planted in the garden."

"White roses are perfect, and your mum will like them."

"Now that we have that out of the way, you need to get out. Let's go do something. We can go on a date, as if we were a real couple."

"Is Draco Malfoy asking me out on a date?" Hermione giggled.

"You wish." he laughed. "Now, c'mon! We're going to..." He thought about it. "We're going to the lake."

"The lake?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, the lake. Let's go, get up, pip, pip, cheerio!"

"Isn't that what Americans think we talk like?"

"Yes, that was what I was going for." he smiled.

She closed up the binder she had already created for the wedding, and walked with him out to the lake. They sat on the dock together.

"Hogwarts is so pretty." Hermione sighed happily.

"It is." Draco agreed, enjoying the scenery.

"I thought you wanted to go to Durmstrang. You said so in fourth year."

"You heard that? Gee, I was boasting. See, my father did want me to go there, but I was the one who wanted to be close to home. My mother wanted me around, too, I guess."

"My parents didn't like how far away it was." Hermione said. "At first, they didn't believe it and wanted me to start middle school, just ignore it. But I believed it the entire time. They came around eventually, though."

"Imagine if they hadn't." Draco sighed. "I can't imagine being a wizard, but not knowing about it."

"I think that would be terrible. Well, I was a witch and I didn't know it, but I did learn at some point. I would hate to never know."

"Me, too." Draco agreed.

Hermione suddenly shivered.

"You're cold." Draco said.

"No." she said, still shivering.

"Yes." he said, removing his Slytherin jacket.

"Draco, it's fine." Hermione said.

Yet, he still took off his jacket and wrapped it around her arms. She gave him a sarcastic scowling look, but stopped shivering.

"See, I know what's best." he told her.

"Sure, sure." she smiled.

"I never thought I'd see you wear a Slytherin jacket, even before sorting. I could just tell you weren't going be in Slytherin."

"Maybe you're magical." she laughed.

"Maybe I am."

"You know, I really thought I would be put in Ravenclaw. I don't mean to brag or anything. And, I'm not even that brave."

"Not brave? Are you kidding?"

"No."

"Hermione, you're so brave. You fought against the Dark Lord, you helped defeat him, you've always done those adventure things with Harry, you're very brave."

"Not brave enough." Hermione sighed.

Honestly, she had been crying the entire time she was in her house. She was just too sad about her parents, too cowardly to face everything. She hadn't even gone upstairs, just slept on the couch, ate meals, and tried to go to unfamiliar places, such as the fancy stores in the shopping mall, during the day.

Draco didn't reply, just looked out at the lake. He was thinking about his time as a Death Eater. He had never been brave enough. He had been too scared to kill Dumbledore, too cowardly to fully look at all the dead bodies of Voldemort's victims. He had hated life as a Death Eater, and was only too happy it was over.

They talked for a bit more, mostly about school, until Hermione was getting hungry.

"I knew skipping lunch was a bad idea." Hermione groaned as she and Draco set up towards the castle.

"We'll get you something to eat." Draco assured her.

She moaned again. Draco took Hermione to their room, then went down to the kitchens to get food.

He found the kitchens, snuck in, nicked some food, and brought it back to Hermione.

"Here you go." he said, handing it to her as she sat up in her bed.

She devoured it quickly. "Thanks, Draco."

"My pleasure." he said curtly, walking over to the desk. He glanced at the binder, which already had clippings from magical magazines, and little notes off to the sides of official-looking papers.

"Chosen bridesmaids, already, eh?" he asked, looking at the sheet.

"Yes. Ginny for my maid of honor, then Lavender, Luna and Parvati as my bridesmaids." Hermione recited.

"Cool."

"Do you have any idea who you want for best man?"

"Yes, of course. Blaise."

"And you may choose the escorts for the bridesmaids."

"Escorts?"

"The boys who will be walking them down the aisle."

"Isn't us who's getting married?"

"Whatever, who's it going to be?"

"Uh, Theodore Nott is a friend of mine, Potter, I suppose, and Weasley only because I have to."

"Thank you." said Hermione, making a mental note of it. Harry would walk down Luna, Theodore would walk down Parvati, and Ron would walk down Lavender.

"Set a date yet?" Draco asked.

"No, I felt that was something we should discuss together. We do need input from our friends and family, though, depending on when they're available, and when they're having their weddings."

"You're right. Do you have an idea for what month?"

"I've always wanted a winter wedding, but that is going to be tight. February, maybe? I've always wanted it to be in February. Month of love."

"Why?"

"Valentine's Day!"

"Oh, right. Do you want to get married on Valentine's Day, then?"

"No, that's too cliche."

"Yeah, it is."

"What day of the week would you prefer?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Well, I don't know. You should pick one."

"How about Friday?" he asked.

Hermione looked at the binder. "There are four available dates for Fridays in February. The sixth, the thirteenth, the twentieth and the twenty-seventh. I am eliminating the thirteenth, Fridays that are thirteenth are considered bad luck in the muggle world."

"Got it. Now you pick the day. Which one is it going to be?"

"Uh, the twentieth. Nice, even number."

"Good, I guess we set our date."

Hermione smiled. "I guess we did."

"I'll owl my mother." Draco said. He sat down at the desk and scribbled a note.

"I'm going to confer with the other girls." Hermione sat, going to the common room to find Ginny, Harry, Ron and Lavender.

"Hi, guys!" Hermione said brightly, taking a seat next to Ron. "Do you guys know when you're having your weddings?"

"Not a clue." Ron said.

"Yes." Ginny squealed while Harry laughed.

"We just discussed it, actually. We want to get married pretty early, so we're getting married on New Year's Eve!"

"That's amazing, you guys!" Hermione smiled. "Draco and I just discussed ours, too. We're getting married February 20th."

"How'd you pick that?" Ron asked.

"Oh, a very long and complicated process." Hermione laughed.

"Well, we won't plan ours for that day." Lavender assured her.

"Ooh, Lavender, Ginny, you're going to be my bridesmaids, along with Parvati and Luna. Ooh, and Harry and Ron, you're going to be escorts!"

"What are escorts?" Harry and Ron both asked.

"You're going to escort the bridemaids down the aisle."  
"I get to walk Ginny down the aisle?" Harry asked hopefully.

"No. Since Ginny is my maid of honor, she is being walked down by the best man."

"Who is... drumroll, please... Blaise." Ron said.

"You are correct."

"Well, I think your wedding will be a blast, Hermione." Lavender gushed.

"Thanks." Hermione said. "Well, I just wanted to clear the date for that. I got to go!" Hermione said, getting up and going back to her common room.

"It's fine with them." Hermione informed him.

"It's fine with my mother."

"February 20th it is."

"Good." Draco said. "Do you know where you want to have it?"

"I think we've had enough wedding details for today."

"But this is so fun!" Draco exclaimed sarcastically.

"Okay, then," Hermione laughed. "I'll allow you to do the seating arrangements."

"In the morning." he moaned, falling back onto his bed.

"Oh, you're such a drama queen!"

"That's why you love me." he sighed.

"I'm pretty sure I don't love you."

"Pretty sure?" He sat up and raised his eyebrows.

"I'm absolutely sure."

"Me, too." he lied.

Because, though he would never admit it, he was falling in love with Hermione Granger.


	9. Wedding Plans Part 2

**A/N: Sorry this update took so long! I went on a weekend trip and didn't have much time to write. Anyway, here it is. Hope you like it. Please review, it keeps me writing!**

**Disclaimer: Have you been paying attention? Not mine!**

A week went on with lots of planning. Hermione wanted to get it all done early.

"The bride is supposed to be relaxer as the wedding draws nearer." Hermione had explained to Draco.

But Ginny was the perfect opposite of Hermione's statement. Ginny was freaking out.

"Harry!" she screamed frequently. "Why aren't you helping?"

"Gin, I'm trying, I really am." Harry would reply.

Ginny only had twenty four days left. Most of the work had been done, thanks to Hermione. Hermione was just as organized about Ginny's wedding as she was her own.

"I'm not cut out for this!" Ginny wailed.

"Yes, you are, don't worry. Now just tell me how many relatives you're expecting." Hermione said.

Soon, it was Saturday, and Ginny had a request. "I need a wedding dress!"

"Yes, yes, you do." Hermione said. "Let's go to Hogsmeade to get one."

"Okay." Ginny said.

The pair went to Hogsmeade, and Ginny immediately ran into a shop called Fleur's.

"Did you hear? Fleur opened up a fashion shop! She should be here."

"Well, that's good." Hermione said, following her.

Fleur was there. She wore a petal pink skirt and a white sleeveless blouse. Her hair was now long and twisted into a French bun.

"Ginny, Hermione!" Fleur said with excitement. "What brings you here?"

"The marriage law." sighed Hermione.

"I need a dress!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Do not worry." Fleur said, leading them into a completely white room at the back of her shop. The walls were lined with wedding dress. The ceiling was very high, and wedding dresses floated from up there.

"Can I see that one?" Ginny asked, pointing to a particularly long one.

"Yes." Fleur said. And with a flick of her wand, the white dress slowly came down and floated right in front of Ginny.

It was a strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline and a limey green, thin belt.

"That goes with the theme we're planning, right, Ginny?" Hermione asked.

Ginny just nodded. She seemed mesmerized.

"I think we'll take it." Hermione told Fleur. Ginny nodded again. "How much?"

"On the house." Fleur said. "And for you, too, when the time comes."

"Oh, thank you so much, Fleur!" Hermione said.

Ginny talked again. "Fleur, will you be one of my bridesmaids?"

"It would be my pleasure. I will tell Bill right away. When is the wedding?" Fleur said.

"New Year's Eve." Hermione informed her. "Thanks, again, Fleur!"

"You're welcome!" Fleur said as they exited the shop.

"Well, that was quick." Hermione said as they went back to the castle.

"Yeah, but I knew I would find the perfect dress at Fleur's."

"I'm so happy she is letting me get a dress free of charge, as well. I really want to spend most of my budget on decorations."

"Me, too. I want the Great Hall completely transformed." Ginny said.

"So is everyone coming here for Christmas holidays?" Hermione asked.

"No, Mum can't imagine Christmas away from the Burrow, and neither can I, honestly. What are you doing for Christmas?"

Hermione wasn't going back to her house. No way. "Uh, can I come to the Burrow?"

"Of course! I'm so happy you're coming, I'll need all the preparation I can get!"

Hermione smiled. "Don't worry, Gin, your wedding will be perfect."

"Yours will, too. You're practically done planning it. And still managing top marks in lessons? How do you do it?"

"I don't know. And I'm not practically done. I have a lot left to do. And yours is much more important right now."

"You're so generous." Ginny said.

"I know you'll do the same for my wedding."

"I will, don't worry."

"So, are all your siblings coming for the wedding?"

"Yes." Ginny said. "All but Fred. He's the one who teased me the most about Harry when I was younger, did you know?" she asked with a small tear rolling down her frecklely cheek.

Hermione shook her head. "I'm really sorry, Gin."

"It's okay." Ginny said, wiping the tear. "I mean, I know it's cheesy, but he'll be there in our hearts."

"I know what you mean." Hermione said.

"Hermione, what is it?" Ginny asked slowly. What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing." Hermione said. They had reached the common room. "Make sure Harry doesn't see the dress."

"Okay." Ginny said warily.

Hermione went up to her dorm to find Draco in his Quidditch outfit.

"Just back from the pitch." he said. "I really haven't practiced in a while."

"Are you the captain of the team?"

"Yes." he said superiorly.

She laughed. "You think you're all that, don't you?"

"I am all that."

"Sure." she said sheepishly.

"Can you show me your dress?" he asked.

"I didn't get one, and if I did, I couldn't."

"Why didn't you get one?"

"I don't know." she muttered.

The truth was, she was wondering if was even going to buy a dress. Her mother still had her gorgeous wedding dress in a box in her closet, but that would mean Hermione would have to go back to her home, and go upstairs. She didn't know if she could do it.

Hermione had always wanted to wear her mother's wedding dress. It was just perfect. She had dreamed of it for a while, then forgot about it, then realized that she was getting married and needed a dress.

The next day, Hermione continued preparing for Ginny's wedding. It would start at eleven o'clock, and the ceremony would go on for an hour. They would kiss at midnight. The reception would go until four in the morning, when Harry and Ginny would depart for Los Angeles, California. Harry had chosen the spot, declaring he'd always wanted to go. Ginny had always wanted to see it there, too. Neither of them had ever been to the States.

The good thing about planning was that they had more time to do so in MLP classes. Hermione carried her wedding binder with her everywhere.

"So, how many relatives from your side?" Hermione asked, one day in MLP.

"Let's see. My mother." Drac replied cooly.

"Is that all?"

"Yes." he sighed. "And for you?"

"Uh, I can't have any relatives come, remember? Too much risk with the magic?"

"Not even your parents? I thought they knew."

"My parents can't make it." Hermione murmured.

"We can switch the date if they can't make it. Whatever works with your family."

"They can't come at all. It's fine."

Draco had a feeling he knew what was going on. He hadn't wanted anyone to know about his father's death. "Hermione, do you want to talk?"

"No." she said swiftly.

"Hermione, what's wrong?"

"They're dead." she whispered.

"I'm sorry."  
"Thanks." she whispered again.

They didn't talk about her parents again.

Another week went by, filled with studying, planning, and trying to relax. Hermione tried to encourage her friends to either study or plan in their free time.

"The N.E.W.T.s are coming up, and so are the weddings. Don't you want to be prepared?"

"Hermione," Ron moaned. "My wedding isn't for a while, and the N.E.W.T.s aren't for forever!"

"Still." she scolded.

Since there were only seventeen days away from Ginny and Harry's wedding, Molly Weasley had come to stay at Hogwarts.

"It's my only daughter's wedding!" she explained to Ron when he protested.

"Okay, Hermione, I've rounded up the bridesmaids, and we're going dress shopping!" Ginny squealed to Hermione, one day.

"Got it." Hermione said, leaving the common room with Ginny.

The rest of the bridesmaids, and Mrs. Weasley, were in the Entrance Hall. The five left to Fleur's shop.

"Take any you like." Fleur told Ginny.

"Fleur, you're so nice." gushed Ginny. It was funny to think that just a few years ago, she hated her.

Ginny looked around for a bit, then found a beautiful berry pink sleeveless dress.

"Hermione, I think this is it. Your Maid of Honor dress!" she squealed.

"Okay." Hermione said. She was quite fond of that dress. "Should I go try it on?"

"Yes!" Ginny encouraged, shoving her kindly into a dressing room.

Hermione tried it on. It was perfect. It was a mermaid style, which she liked in a dress, but not a wedding dress. She left the dressing room, and Ginny squealed, yet again, in delight.

"Oh, it's perfect!" Ginny looked around some more, then found two gorgeous royal blue mermaid style dresses with long sleeves. She urged Fleur and Luna to try them on. Again, they were perfect. They headed back up to the castle.

"I'm so excited you're getting married, Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, hugging her daughter.

"I'm so happy that I get to marry Harry." Ginny replied. "Luna, are you happy about your wedding?"

"Yes," Luna said distantly. "Seamus is a funny character. Hermione?"

"Not particularly." Hermione replied.

"Who are you marrying, sweetheart?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Draco Malfoy."

"Oh, dear, I'm very sorry."

"Thanks, but he is much better now. I just don't know how I can put our history behind us."

"Yes, that must be tough." Molly sympathized.

Hermione thought that she had become somewhat friends with Draco, that much was true. She was uneasy about actually getting married to him because of how she'd known him before. I mean, for six years, he had made fun of her, made her feel unconfident, and just made her life miserable. She didn't want to marry someone who had done that to her, even if they'd both moved on.

She returned to her room. Draco was there again. Why was he always there?

"Hey." he said.

"Hi." she replied. She picked up her Transfiguration textbook and sat on her bed.

"Why do you read so much?" he wondered.

"Reading helped me through everything before."

"Like what?" he asked, sitting next to her.

"Uh, I don't know..." she mumbled.

"You can tell me."

"Before I went to Hogwarts, I was even more socially awkward than I was. I hardly had any friends. Truthfully, books were my best friends. I loved to read, it could take me anywhere, to places everyone thought were made up, places like Hogwarts, that I always believed in."

"I liked reading, too, you know, before Hogwarts. I would sneak into the Malfoy library when I was bored, or sad. It would calm me."

"I didn't know that. You always made fun of me for being such a bookworm, though."

"Well, I gave obsessive reading when I came to school because I didn't know if the other Slytherins would like it. And you really did like books. Like, a lot."

She laughed. "Not much has changed, huh?"

"A lot has changed." Draco sighed. "And sometimes I wish it hadn't. I used to be so carefree and have so much fun. Now, I just feel guilty for everything. For supporting the Dark Lord, for teasing you."

"What about teasing Ron and Harry?"  
"A little less regrettable, but some of the things I teased them about weren't right, I know."

"Good." she said.

"Do you regret punching me?"

"Actually, that was a bit fun."

"Well, you have a good arm. It hurt."

"Thanks." she giggled.

Draco suddenly had the urge to kiss her. He leaned in and looked into her eyes. She leaned in and held his gaze. Their lips were a couple inches away. Then, Hermione suddenly thought better of it, spun around and left the room.

Draco felt crushed. The girl he was starting to fall for didn't want to kiss him. Not even a little kiss, which he had intended. He felt devastated.

Hermione, on the other hand, was relieved that she had gotten out before she had kissed him. She didn't want to be attached, to start a relationship with him or anything. She wanted them to stay friends. If she started to think of him as more, she could have her heart broken, have to live with him forever and be miserable.

Hermione tried to tell herself that she made a sensible decision, not kissing him, but somewhere, deep down inside her, was wondering what would of happened if she did.


	10. Harry and Ginny's Wedding

**A/N: Chapter 10! It's up! Sorry it took so long! I didn't really know what to write after Harry and Ginny's wedding, so, it doesn't have much to do with the storyline. But I hope you like it. Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Have you been paying attention? Belongs to J.K.**

Soon, it was Christmas break. Hermione bid Draco a short goodbye, then headed down to the train station with Ron, Lavender, Fleur, Ginny and Harry. They took the Hogwarts Express to King's Cross Station, where Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were waiting for them. They went back to the Burrow, which was busier than usual.

"Hello!" said Bill when they all arrived.

"Hello." the group replied. They put their trunks in their rooms, then sat down for dinner.

Hermione was surprised to see Percy there.

"He's taken off time his job at the Ministry for Christmas and my wedding. Mum says I'm his soft spot." Ginny whispered.

Charlie and George were also there.

"How's the joke shop going?" Hermione asked George.

"Business has been really good." George told her. "I've had to move into a flat above the shop."

"Wow." Hermione said.

The dinner was wonderful, as usual. Hermione was very tired after dinner, so she went straight up to bed. The boys and Ginny were playing Quidditch, and Lavender was watching.

Hermione sighed as she laid down in bed. She just felt so stressed about her wedding, and Ginny's. She liked planning Ginny's more, though, because Ginny was marrying someone she wanted to. That's what Hermione had always wanted in a wedding. Prince Charming. Her one true love.

The next day, there were five days until Christmas. Hermione was so caught up on the weddings and exams that she completely forgot about gifts. So, after breakfast and telling the Weasley's she was going, apparated to Diagon Alley.

She found gifts for everyone easily. She didn't know if she should get anything for Draco, though. She didn't know until she saw the Tales of Beetle the Bard in Flourish and Blott's. She bought it for him and scribbled a note on the inside, saying, _So you can go back to childhood reading again_.

At the Burrow, she wrapped it and attached a note, saying, _For my forced fiance. Don't open until Christmas! Happy holidays! Your friend, Hermione_. She sent it to him in an owl.

Later that night, she got a package which included a note, saying, op_From your forced fiance. Thanks for the gift, here's yours. Resist the temptation to_ _open it until Christmas_. She smiled, then put it on her bedside table.

Five days later, Hermione felt like she had a real family. Christmas morning was fun. She and the Weasley's (and Harry and Lavender) sat happily opening presents in the living room. Hermione got a load of useful books. She was curious about what was in the package from Draco, but wanted to wait until she was alone.

Later that night, she was. She undid the silver ribbon, and opened the green box. She gasped. But before she removed the item from the box, she read the small note that read, _These earrings are worn at every Malfoy wedding, even though ours won't be a Malfoy wedding, really. Someday, we'll give them to our son's bride, or our daughter, when they get married. Boy, think of how old we'll be by then! Your friend, Draco. _Hermione looked at the earrings. They were silver circle studs with green leaves surrounding them. They were gorgeous. She decided not to wear them yet, though. It was obvious they were meant for a wedding.

The next five days were a blur for Hermione. It was all just planning, preparing, baking, practicing, getting, receiving, and a whole lot of madness. On the evening of December 30th, the Hogwarts train was at Platform 9 ¾, for Harry and Ginny's wedding. It was going to be a big wedding, so a lot of people were at King's Cross. It was most of the year.

Hermione saw Draco there, waiting for the train, and waved. He waved back.

Once they got to Hogwarts, everyone went to sleep. Dumbledore was using the Room of Requirement to house guests for the wedding that didn't live at Hogwarts.

But soon, the special day arrived. It was Ginny and Harry's wedding. Ginny, Fleur, Luna and Parvati spent the day in the spa that magically appeared in the common room again. Lunch was brought to them in there. For a few more hours, they relaxed in tranquility. Then, Ron entered the spa.

"What is this-" he started, then saw. "Oh. Sorry girls. I was just looking for you. Mum says it's time to start setting up the hall. Us guys have been at it all day."

They put on casual clothes and went to help with the finishing touches on the Great Hall. It looked beautiful. The tables were all gone, and tons of multi-colored chairs replaced them. The aisle of the chairs had a white carpet on it. The ceiling was covered in colorful twinkling stars.

Dinner was served to the bedrooms, because the Great Hall was being used. After dinner, the next task was getting completely ready. The ceremony was only four hours away.

Ginny put on her dress, which looked stunning on her.

"You look amazing, Ginny." Hermione told her.

"Thanks." Ginny blushed.

"Are you nervous?" Hermione asked.

"Very." Ginny laughed. "But it'll be okay. It's just Harry."

"That's a good way to think about it."

Ginny's hair was put half-up, half-down, and her makeup was done perfectly. The finished look was magnificent.

That took about two hours, and Ginny was now a bit stressed because she only had two hours to do her bridesmaids. With the help of magic, though, it went by smoothly.

Invisible hands toyed with Hermione's hair once she had her dress one.

"In buns. Tight buns." Ginny decided, and the invisible hands set to work.

By ten o'clock at night, all the bridesmaids were ready, the bride was ready, but the groom was not.

Hermione knocked on "The Potter's" door. Harry answered. He was in casual wear.

Hermione shrieked, "Harry!"  
"What?" he asked, highly confused.

"Where are you dress robes?!" she yelled.

"Uh..."

"Your wedding is in an hour!" she screamed at him, then rushed off to tell Mrs. Weasley. There was no way she was going to tell a bride that her groom wasn't even dressed an hour before the wedding.

Mrs. Weasley, once alerted of the situation, patrolled in front of Harry's door, reminding him every five minutes to hurry up.

Meanwhile. guests were filling into seats in the Great Hall. Ginny was pretty calm, but was starting to wonder where her groom was.

"Hermione, he is ready, right?" Ginny asked. "And where is Mum?"

But fifteen minutes before the ceremony started, Harry and Mrs. Weasley came down, dressed properly. Harry took his respective spot in the Great Hall, standing by the Ministry official who would wed them. Ron, as the best man, stood next to him.

Soon, the ceremony started. Fleur and Luna walked down, next to each other, then Hermione followed right behind them. As soon as they were halfway down the long aisle, Ginny, standing in between her two parents, emerged from the Entrance Hall, and the crowd rose to their feet.

Hermione, Fleur and Luna lined up next to where Ginny would stand when she arrived. When she did, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley took a seat in two chairs in the front row.

The ceremony began, and Hermione found herself getting very emotional. Maybe it was because two of her best friends were getting married. Or maybe it was because they were actually in love.

"I do." Harry said sweetly.

"I do." Ginny replied happily.

"You are now husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The Ministry official said.

Harry did kiss her, at midnight exactly, and the hall erupted in cheers. It was now a new year, and Ginny and Harry were happily married.

Since everyone had risen, the chairs disappeared, preparing for the reception. Faux fireworks went off in the "sky", and little round tables with chairs appeared, with name places for everyone there. Hermione went to join Harry, Ginny and the rest of the Weasley's at a slightly larger table.

"Congratulations!" Hermione said, beaming at Harry and Ginny.

"Thanks." Harry said, pulling her in for a hug.

She laughed. "I'm next, huh?"

"As far as we know." Ginny told her. "Ron and Lavender got permission to be married on May 4th."  
"Happy New Year!" said Ron as he approached the group.

"Happy New Year!" Hermione cheered, smiling.

The reception was very fun, but Hermione couldn't find Draco anywhere. She shook it off and danced with her friends until four, when everyone went back to sleep.

Hermione slept until noon, when she went down to the Great Hall. Draco was there, at the Slytherin table. They were some of the only people in the hall.

"Hey." Hermione said, taking a seat at the Slytherin table.

"What are you doing?" he asked dully.

"What, because I'm a muggle born means I can't sit here?" she challenged lightly.

"No, it's because you're a Gryffindor." he laughed.

"You'll survive." she said playfully. "Anyway, I didn't see you at the wedding. You were there, right?"

"Yes, I just wanted to make an early departure."

"Oh, and why is that?"

"I was extremely tired. Weddings are quite boring."

"Well, I hope you'll be able to stay awake at our wedding." she joked.

"Doubtful." he yawned.

Hermione ate breakfast with him, then proceeded to her bedroom, where she wrote a letter for Harry, and a letter for Ginny, to send to them on their honeymoon. Hers to Harry read:

_Dear Harry,_

_Guess who? Who else would be writing to you on the first day of your honeymoon where you're supposed to be relaxing with Ginny? None other than me, Hermione Granger. I hope you're having a nice time. I know you just got there, but oh, well, I'm a bit bored without you two. I went to Los Angeles once. I loved it, I hope you will, too. Please reply with exquisite details about your location._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Hers to Ginny read:

_Gin,_

_You're married! And in the States! Two in one, right? Is it lovely there? But the American culture is very different. They all talk in those weird accents, and have modified our words! But it is a grand place, Los Angeles. I hope you're having a nice trip so far, though I haven't given you much time to report. I'm sorry, but I'm a bit bored (weird, Hermione never gets bored!). Miss you loads!_  
_Love,_

_Hermione_

She went to the Owlery and sent the letters off, sighing. Now what? She could continue planning for her own wedding, but that seemed a bit odd since she had just attended Harry and Ginny's. She could study, but for once, Hermione Granger did not want to study. She wanted to do something fun, something daring. But she just didn't know what.

Hermione went back to her room, where Draco was dressed for Quidditch.

"Doing some individual practice?" Hermione asked.

"Yes." he said.

"May I join?"

This took him by surprise. "You want to join me for Quidditch practice?"

"Yes. Quite frankly, I'm very bored."

"Hermione Granger, bored?" he asked curiously. "Seems odd."

"I know it is, now can we go?" she asked.

"What's wrong?"

He knew. "I don't know, I just I'm just tired."

"You're lying."

"Fine." she mumbled. "Though I am very happy for Harry and Ginny, I just feel so jealous because they love each other so much."

"You're jealous of Ginny? You like Harry?" Draco asked, looking truly offended.

"No, no, it's not like that. I just wish that I got to marry the love of my life, or even meet him."

"Not everyone gets a fairy tale ending."

"I guess not." she sighed. "Well, let's go."

They headed out to the Quidditch pitch in silence. Once they got there, Draco got on his broom and flew around for a while. Hermione went up to the teachers' box and watched him. Her future husband, Draco Malfoy.

He, meanwhile, was clearing his head. Last night, Hermione had looked stunning, and he had wanted to kiss her and tell her how he felt. At some point, he'd seen enough of her laughing with her friends, acting like he didn't exist. So he left. Now, she was upset that she would never get true love. Didn't she know she could have it?

After he cooled down, he approached the teachers' box.

"Want to get on?" he asked, gesturing to the broom.

"No way!" she giggled.

"Yes." he said, extending his hand.

She hesitantly took it, and he helped her onto the broom. She sat behind him.

"Hang on." he said, moving forward.

She wrapped her hands around his waist, squeezing her eyes shut. They glided around the pitch quietly, until Hermione finally opened her eyes and looked around. The area around the pitch really was pretty.

"Like the view?" he asked quietly.

"Yes." she breathed.

Hermione put her hands on Draco's shoulders now, and the zoomed around, even outside the pitch. Soon, he steered the broom towards the ground, giving them both an exhilarating feeling, Hermione's less positive.

"Now I know why Ron, Harry and Ginny love Quidditch."

"You don't know the half of it." Draco smiled, as they started walking "Quidditch is amazing, I can't describe how it makes me feel."

"Is like how books make me feel?"

"Similar, I guess." he laughed. "Oh, and thanks for the book by the way. It was my favorite as a child."

"I had a feeling. It is the wizarding world's most famous children's book."

"Yes, it is." he admitted.

"And thanks for the earrings. They're very pretty."

"That gift is more from my mother. I honestly didn't know what to get you."

"I didn't know until I wandered into Flourish and Blott's. I wander in there more often than not, when I'm in Diagon Alley."

"Yeah, I can picture that." he laughed.

"Anyway, thanks." Hermione said when they reached the common room.

"Yeah, anytime." he said.

There was an awkward silence between the two. Draco shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, bye." Hermione said.

"Bye." Draco replied.

They still both stood there for another minute. Draco suddenly walked into their room, leaving Hermione in the common room. She stood there, feeling a bit stung. Well, I guess he had to leave at some point. But why so abruptly?

She decided that it didn't matter. It didn't matter what Draco did or did not do. It's not like she had feelings for him. She wanted to, yes. She wanted to be in love with the man she married. The truth was, though, she didn't want to be in love with Draco Malfoy. She just didn't want to get hurt, which could happen, considering their past.

She fell asleep that night feeling very confused.


	11. A Lesson and Talk on the Quidditch Pitch

**A/N: Hi, guys! Here's Chapter 11! 11 is my lucky number, so I tried to make this one extra special. I think this chapter might be bit rushed, but that's how it's supposed to be for Hermione. She's supposed to feel a bit on a whim. If you don't like that concept, or if you do, let me know by reviewing! Reviewing always helps me write faster, and a big thank you to the reviews and favorites and followers I have already! It means so much to me!**

**Disclaimer: I wish it was mine, but tis not. Tis J. K. Rowling's. **

Ginny and Harry returned a week later, both looking a bit different. The tips of Ginny's hair were blonder, because of the sun, and her skin was tan. Harry had gotten a haircut, so it was neater, but otherwise, he didn't look any different. He hadn't tanned.

"How was it?" Hermione asked Ginny in the common room.

"Amazing! I love the States!" Ginny said happily.

"I love it there, too. So how's the marriage?"

"I honestly don't feel a different. It just feels normal."

"Well, I hope things stay the same between me and Draco." Hermione said.

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"Because what if he breaks my heart? What if we fall in love and he calls me a mudblood? We'll have to be married. I don't want to live my life in misery."

"But do you want to be married to someone you consider a friend? That'd be like marrying Ron."

Hermione pondered that. She wouldn't like being married to Ron, she realized.

"I guess you're right. I don't want to marry Ron, but I don't want to live forever heartbroken. What do I do?"

"Whatever you want." Ginny said. "Do what you want, it's your decision."

"But I can't decide!"

"Well, it may be a bit cheesy, but listen to your heart."

"Okay."

Hermione's heart was telling her to make a list of pros and cons, for reasons to get Draco to like her. She came up them in her room. Draco was at Slytherin Quidditch practice.

"A pro, it wouldn't be awkward when we're married and have kids." Hermione said out loud. She was writing on a piece of parchment."A con, we could end up fighting, then be married forever, with kids. A pro, he's very handsome. A con, he can be mean. A pro, I feel happy around him. A con, that could change. A pro, he tried to kiss me. A con, he may have been fooling around. A pro, he makes me laugh more than Ron or Harry. A con, he's made me cry more than Ron or Harry. Ugh, this list is even."

Then, Draco walked in the room. "What are you doing?" he asked casually.

"Oh, just, wedding plans." she lied, folding the parchment up quickly.

"Cool." he said.

Another awkward silence occurred. Hermione was now pondering whether or not to say anything.

She did. "How was practice?"

"Great. We're going to beat you Gryffindors next game."

"Is that right?"

"Sure is."

"Now I don't know who to root for. My best friends or my future husband." Hermione joked.

"Poor you." he said sarcastically. "Root for me." he added.

"No, I think I'll stay loyal to my house."

"Fine. Be that way." he said mock-offensively.

"Want to do anything?"

"Is Hermione Granger asking me out on a date?" he imitated.

"Yes, she is. What do you want to do?"

"I could teach you how to fly a broomstick by yourself." Draco suggested.

"No! I am not getting on a broomstick without you!" Hermione squealed.

"Why not?"

"It's scary."

"C'mon, I'll make sure you don't get hurt."

"Swear?" she asked nervously.

"Swear." he promised.

"Okay." she agreed.

They headed out to the Quidditch field, and Draco grabbed two spare brooms from the supply room.

"Okay, the first thing you need to know, is how to get it in your grip."

"I remember that part. We learned that, and then Neville went flying. Then, none of us truly learned how to fly."

"Oh, yes, I recall that." he said bitterly.

"Yes, you should. It's entirely your fault that Harry became the youngest seeker in the world." she giggled.

"That Potter." Draco growled, and Hermione laughed more.

"Continue your lesson." she said after finishing laughing.

"Okay, well, go ahead and say, up."

"Up!" she said, and the broom squirmed on the ground.

"Be firm, but don't sound demanding or annoyed."

"Up." she said firmly.

The broom flew into her hand.

Draco quickly got the broom in his grip, then mounded it.

"Mound your broom, and make sure you have a good grip for takeoff."

Hermione did as he said.

"Now, I'm going to kick off the ground, and hard. Then, I'll be ready to fly. I'm gonna fly in a circle, then come back down." Draco said. "I suggest you do the same."

"How do I steer it?"

"You just kind of move the handle a bit. It won't physically move, but it will turn."

"Yes, sir." she joked, then, got on her broom. A bit scared, she kicked the ground, and went flying into the air. She let out a scream of terror. "Help!"

"What's wrong?" he asked. He was still on the ground.

"I'm too high!"

"Hermione, you're supposed to be that high." he said, flying up next to her.

"And how do I get down?" she asked tensely.

"Just steer a bit downward. Just a bit, and it should take you to the ground."

Hermione titled the broom downwards just a bit too much, and the next thing Draco knew, she had tumbled off the broom, rolled on the grass, and laid on her back, panting. He immediately landed, jumped off the broom, and sat next to Hermione.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yes." she breathed. "Just a scare. And maybe a bruise."

He laid down next to her, and they both looked at the cloudless sky.

"Thanks for teaching me how to fly."

Draco laughed. "You've only just begun. That was the first lesson."

"There's more?" she groaned.

"Since when has Hermione Granger been afraid of a challenge?"

"You're right." Hermione sighed.

"So, again some time?" he asked.

"If you insist." she smiled, as they both sat up, and looked at each other.

Hermione stared into his intense grey eyes. She didn't know why the Ministry had put them together in the first place, but now, she was glad she knew Draco for something more than the enemy. She still didn't want to be his wife, but she wanted to get to know him better before making her decision on whether or not to trust him with the position of lover.

She definitely had strong feelings for him. But, being Hermione Granger, she was good at storing those types of feelings, for they were usually distractions. So, if she decided to remain friends, she could easily hide those emotions she had.

The thing was, he was Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy! Former enemy, Slytherin, pureblood, and though she hated saying it, former Death Eater and son of one. Those titles were undeniable. Surely he felt the same way? After all, she was his former enemy, she was a muggle born, bookworm, Gryffindor, friend of "Potty and Weasel".

But he didn't, and she knew that. He had looked past it. Hermione decided, then and there, that was what she needed to do, too.

"Draco?" she asked lightly.

"Yes?" he asked curiously.

"You know the night you chased after me? Halloween night?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I care for you."

"How?"

"How do I care for you?"

"Yes."

"Well, I would hate to see you hurt." he said. Not entirely a lie, he would hate to see her hurt, but any friend would. And he wanted to be more than a friend.

"Is that all?" she asked.

"Er, no." he whispered.

"How else?"

"Do I really have to say it?"

"Yes."

"Well, I think you're beautiful and intelligent and I'm happy I'm marrying you, and not some other girl."

"Really?"

"Really."

"So you fancy me?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"Yes."

"Why oh?"

"Because I didn't know."

"I'm glad it wasn't obvious."

"Why?"

"Because you would've figured it out."

"Draco, I did figure it out."

"How?"

"When you tried to kiss me."

"Oh."

So he did fancy her. She'd always had a secret suspicion of it, but admitting it to someone would make her seem boastful. He really did fancy her.

"Do you love me?" she asked rather rudely.

Draco looked taken aback. "Love is a strong word."

"You don't, then?"

"How can I love you when you don't even remotely fancy me?"

"When did I say that?"

"You fancy me?"

"Not exactly."

He didn't say anything.

"Well, it's complicated." she huffed.

"How so?"

"Draco, I think you're handsome, charming, smart and funny, but I just can't fancy you."

"And why not?"

"Because we're stuck together. Forever."

"Shouldn't that be a reason that you should fancy me?"

"No. If either one of us gets hurt, there's no undoing it, because we have to get married, and we have to have kids, all way too soon."

"What makes you so sure one of us will get hurt?"

"Draco, let's face it. We're opposites."

"Opposites attract."

"But it's hard. You know it is. I'm a complete Gryffindor bookworm, you're a Slytherin Quidditch player, who's like a king to the rest of your house."

"And you're a Gryffindor queen."

"Yeah, right, that's more likely Ginny. She is married to the Gryffindor king, after all."

"Let's stop talking like it's a kingdom. I need to know. Can't we try it?"

"Try what?"

"Fancying each other."

"Draco, I can't help but feel like I want to fancy you, but it's too dangerous."

"Dangerous? Hermione, it's life. We're going to be married, and to marry a girl and not know what it was like to date her? I would hate that."

"Draco, I'll make a deal with you. We can do a trial run."

"Trial run?"

"We can fancy each other. Date, all that, and I will see what I think."

"Hermione, I'm not just a free sample you can use then put away. You're either going for it, or you're not. Take it or leave it."

She gulped. She now had to pick, possible heartbreak forever, or weird friendship forever.

"Draco, I like you, a lot. And I don't think I can hide it any longer."

Then, she suddenly leaned in and kissed him. It was a gentle kiss, and he returned it right away. They didn't kiss for long, and when they finished, Draco had a satisfied smirk on on his face.

"What?" she asked.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist."

She playfully slapped his arm. "I knew, too."

They then went back to the castle. Dinner was soon, so Hermione made sure to tell Ginny before then. She knocked wildly on "The Potter's" door. Harry answered.

"IneedtospeaktoGinnynow!" she shouted in one breath.

"Uh..." Harry didn't know what she had said, but knew that it wasn't him she was knocking for. "Go right on up." he said, moving out of the way, then hanging out in the common room.

Hermione ran up the stairs to find Ginny exiting the bathroom.

"Hermione, what's up?" she asked.

"Well, I listened to my heart."

"And?"

"Draco and I are now dating."

Ginny squealed rather loudly. "Yay, yay, yay, yay, YAY!"

"But you can't tell Ron or Harry or anyone right now!" Hermione giggled.

"Fine, fine, but you do have to tell them, you know, at some point."

"I know, I know."

"Ooh, I'm so excited for you!" Ginny squealed again.

"Sshh! Harry might hear you!" Hermione laughed.

The girls laughed and talked until dinnertime, when they both went down to the hall. Harry and Ron were already down there, they discovered.

"Hi." Hermione said smiling as she sat down.

Ron looked at her suspiciously. "Why are you so happy?"

"Am I not allowed happiness?"Hermione asked, sharing a smile with Ginny.

"You look happier than usual." Harry explained.

"It's no big deal." Hermione said casually.

Harry and Ron gave her weird looks but then carried on with eating. Hermione then saw Draco walk into the hall. As he sat down at the Slytherin table, he winked.

Hermione blushed madly, and he smirked in satisfaction. Hermione finished dinner rather quickly, then rushed up to her room alone. She saw Draco following her, but didn't catch up with her until the reached the common room.

"Hey, beautiful." he whispered, coming up from behind her and wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Hi, Draco." she laughed.

"Now that wasn't very romantic was it?" he joked.

"No, but unfortunately, you'll have to deal." she told him as they climbed up the spiral staircase to get to their room.

"Oh, and why is that?"

"Because I haven't told Ron or Harry yet and I know exactly how they'll take it."

"How?"

"Harry will be all, 'Hermione, I thought you knew better! I don't care if you're going to marry him! He's been a complete prat all the time you've known him!' and Ron would be like, 'Hermione flipping Granger! How dare you love that ferret of a wizard! He's a Slytherin git!'."

"I'm glad you know your best friends so well."

"Brothers, more like." Hermione said. "Brothers who mean well most of the time."

"Most of the time?" Draco grumbled.

"Oh, lighten up. You were mean to all three of us for six years, it's not something that's too easy to forget."

"You did."

"Yes, I did, but I'm not them."

"Are you going to tell them?"

"Yes, at some point."

"Do you think they'll hate you?"

Hermione hadn't thought about that, and was worried for a bit, but then came to the conclusion that her "brothers" would never hate her.

"No." Hermione told him. "They may hate you, though."

"They already hate me."

"Not entirely. I'm sure Harry doesn't find you as much of a bully anymore."

"Well, I don't find him as attention-hungry as before."

"I mean, we've all grown up now, haven't we?"

"Sure." Draco said. "Potter is a married man now."

"_Harry_ is a married man."

"Potter."

"Harry."

"Potter."

"Harry."

"Potter."

"For Merlin's sake, just call him Harry!"

"Maybe." he pouted, making her laugh.

"You're funny."

"I know." he said, swooping her in for kiss.

She was giggling as he kissed her, but stopped as soon as his lips touched hers.

Suddenly, though, two unnoticed figures appeared in the room with their mouths wide open.

**A/N: Whoa, my first cliffhanger! It's not too much of a cliffhanger, since you can probably tell who the two figures are and what they're going to do next. But, I hope you like it. R&R, thanks!**


	12. A Visit to the Muggle World

**A/N: Chapter 12! Yay! Thanks to all my reviewers, keep reviewing! I was asked when I plan to finish the story, and the truth is, I don't entirely know. I want it to be a long story, but not super long. I think I might create a sequel along with a bunch of one-shots, but I'm not sure. There are going to be at least a few chapters left. I will definitely write about the wedding and the pregnancy. R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Is my name J.K. Rowling? No, it's DramioneLuv11 (well, that's not my real name). **

"Hermione!" Ron screeched, causing Hermione and Draco to notice. They both backed away from each other nervously. "What do you think you're doing?" he shouted.

"Hi, Ron, Harry." Hermione acknowledged them, wincing.

Harry just stared at her with his mouth wide open, but Ron had something to say.

"I said-" Ron started.

"More like yelled." Draco muttered.

"-what do you think you're doing?" Ron finished.

"Ron, he's going to be my-" Hermione tried to explain.

"I don't care if you're getting married to him! He's still a foul ferret who-"

"Yeah, how could you, Hermione?" Harry interrupted.

Just then Ginny ran into the room. Am I too late? Hermione, I swear, I tried to stop them, but they wanted to talk to you!"

"Not anymore." Ron said bitterly, turning to leave.

"I can't believe this." Harry said as he departed the room, following Ron.

"Wait!" Hermione and Ginny both cried.

Hermione let out a sob and buried her head in Draco's shoulder. He wrapped a protective arm around her.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry, they don't know what they're thinking, I'll get them to see right." Ginny promised.

When Hermione didn't reply, Draco did for her. "Thanks, Weaselette."

Hermione, her face still covered, punched Draco's chest. He winced. Ginny gave a small smile to him, and left, shouting, "Ron! Harry!"

"You okay?" Draco asked, sitting her down on his bed.

She revealed her tear-stained face and shook her head.

"I'm really sorry about that."

She just nodded. "I thought they would understand."

"They will, they will get it at some point."

"You think?"

"I think if they care about you the way I think they do, then yes."

"Thanks." she whispered, hugging him.

When Hermione recovered, she rested easily. The next day, Ginny insisted that they go wedding dress shopping.

"I don't know, Ginny..." Hermione was still considering her mother's dress.

"C'mon, you're wedding is soon!"

"Why don't you ask Parvati? She's getting married in a month exactly and I don't see you pestering her!"

"Parvati isn't my best friend!"

"Still..."

"C'mon..."

"No. I already have a dress."

"Your mum's?"

"Yes."

"Okay, do you want to go and get it with me? I'm sure we can ask-"

"No, it's fine." Hermione said, rushed. "I can get it myself, then I'll show it to you."

"Okay." Ginny agreed.

Hermione didn't know if she was going to follow through on it, but she did want to ask permission. So she went to McGonagall's office.

"Professor, is there a way that I can visit my house so I can retrieve my mum's wedding dress?" Hermione asked.

"If that is the dress you want, then I am certainly happy setting up a portkey to your home. May I ask where it is?"

Hermione told her, and she was given a keychain that would take her to her street, at eleven o'clock. At ten thirty, she told Draco.

"I'll come with you." he announced.

"No, don't do that."

"Yes." he protested. "It might be difficult for you, it was hard for me to walk around my house and not think of my dad for a while, I figure you'll want some support."

Hermione realized he was right. She probably couldn't walk it alone. "Thanks."

"Oh, and I won't look at the dress."

"You know me so well." she sighed happily.

At eleven o'clock, they both touched the portkey, and felt themselves swirl into the air and to Hermione's street. They both landed with a thud on Hermione's grassy front lawn.

Hermione looked up at her house. The Death Eaters hadn't done too much damage to it, which surprised her, but some things were out of order and messy. But her parents had been lying dead on the ground when she'd returned after the war, and that had scared her to pieces. They were removed and buried a day after she returned. Hermione realized it would be hard for her to go upstairs, which she had avoided doing.

Draco also looked at Hermione's house. It was a muggle home, so it looked quite different from his own. It was smaller, and looked similar to the houses around it. Draco cautiously followed Hermione in.

"Welcome home." she whispered to herself.

It looked the same as it did when she was growing up. Comfortable furniture, light wallpaper, cozy aura. But suddenly, it felt cold. As if she didn't belong there.

Draco thought the decor looked odd, but didn't say anything. "Where is it?" he asked lightly.

"In my parents' closet." she told him. "Upstairs."

"Have you, uh, been upstairs yet?"

"No."

"Okay, then, we'll do this together."

"Okay." she whispered as she took his hand. They carefully walked up the creaky stairs. Hermione was trying not to cry.

Hermione led him to her parents' room. It was a big room, with a small walk-in closet. Being in there reminded her of all the times she had gotten scared during a storm or after a nightmare as a little girl. How she would curl up under their warm comforter, in between them.

She led Draco to the closet. They walked in. Hermione saw all the clothes her mother had worn, and her father, and started to weep. She crouched on the ground, and buried her face in her hands.

Draco crouched down beside her and wrapped his arm around her, whispering, "It's okay, Hermione, it's okay."

She calmed a bit then found a very big box that said: For Hermione's Wedding Day, in her mother's handwriting. She took the box bravely then marched out of the room.

"We good?" Draco asked, following her.

"I want to visit my room." she said, walking down the hall. They reached Hermione's room.

Draco observed. What he saw did not shock him. The walls were a light periwinkle. There was a large white bookshelf, filled with what seemed to be muggle books. It was organized into sections; classics, nonfiction, fiction, biographies, autobiographies, history, wizarding and more. Though Draco didn't have a clue as to what half of those meant, he was impressed with the organizing. On her bedside table, there were four photographs in frames.

One was of Hermione and what seemed to be her parents. Hermione looked about five years old, and her hair was in ringlets, obviously for a special occasion. Her smile was so big and bright, she looked like a completely different person. Her dad had the same color hair as her, but had green eyes. Her mum had darker hair, and it was curly and a bit frizzy like Hermione's. Hermione had inherited her mother's brown eyes.

The next one was one of her, Ron and Harry, They seemed to be on Platform 9 ¾ after their first year at Hogwarts. They all looked so different.

There was another picture of Hermione with her parents. It seemed to be taken the summer before fourth or fifth year, before Voldemort's return and the beginning of war. Her parents looked the same, except for Mr. Granger developing some grey hairs on the side of his head. Barely noticeable, though. Mrs. Granger looked a bit worn, but the family looked happy nonetheless.

The last picture was one of her, the Weasley girl, Ginny, and a ginger cat. The photograph must have been taken sometime a bit before, a bit after, or during third year.

The one thing Draco didn't understand was why the pictures weren't moving, but he supposed it was a muggle thing.

All the memories from Hermione's entire muggle life came flooding back to her. She looked at her desk, which she had always loved, and remembered staying up late to complete her muggle work. She saw her blue lounge chair, and remembered her mother sitting in it, while Hermione sat in her lap, when she was younger. It all made Hermione quite sad, but she didn't cry again. She wanted to be brave.

She supposed Harry must of felt like this sometimes. I mean, he did lose his parents, as well. But he had never known his parents, that was the thing. He hadn't had parents at an age he could remember, then have them snatched away. But she understood how he could feel upset sometimes.

"Okay, I'm ready."she sighed.

Draco took her hand. "How are we getting out of here?"

"McGonagall gave me a portkey for twelve o'clock. It's two minutes before."

"Okay." Draco said. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Hermione said, giving him a small smile.

They took the portkey back two minutes later. Hermione rushed to Ginny's room with the box, right away. Harry left the room grumpily, obviously still a bit mad at her, but Hermione decided to ignore it.

The girls excitedly opened the box. Hermione pulled out her mother's gorgeous dress.

It was a white, seemingly strapless gown, but with floral lace long-sleeves.

"This dress is amazing." breathed Ginny.

"Thanks." Hermione blushed.

Hermione put the dress back in the box, then back in her closet. She didn't want to touch it too much before her wedding day. But, she would need alterations for the dress, of course.

Meanwhile, Draco was in the library, when he was joined by Blaise.

"So, you and Granger, huh?"

Draco looked up in surprise. Blaise was smirking.

"What? Where'd you hear that?"

"Parvati."

"Where'd she hear that?"

"Lavender."

"Where'd she hear that?"

"Weasley."

"Oh."

"I'm guessing you know where he heard that."

"He walked in on Hermione and I kissing."

Blaise took in a sharp breath.

"Along with Potter."

"Yikes."

"I know."

"So you fancy her, then?"

"Most definitely." Draco paused. "What about you and Parvati?"

"What about us?"

"Do you fancy her?"

"A bit, yes." Blaise blushed.

"Does she fancy you?"

"I believe so."

"Well, then what are you waiting for? Ask her on a date!"

"Malfoy, we're about to be married, I think it's highly inappropriate to ask her on a date."

"Zabini, gather your courage, if you have any, and ask her to go down to the lake or something. Girls love to talk."

"Especially Parvati." Blaise muttered.

"Then, man up, and go ask. Right now!"

"What? No!"

"Right now!"

"No way."

"Yes. Go. Now!"

Blaise, a bit dazed, left the library. Draco smirked.

A bit later, Hermione joined him in the library.

"Hi." she said happily, plopping her books down on the table.

"Hello." he replied, smiling.

"What are you studying?"

"Transfiguration. More like Animagus. I told Snape that I wanted to expand my potions ability, so I got his signature for a restricted book, and I chose the Animagus book. I'm trying to find an easy way to be one."

"That's interesting. I've always wanted to do that."

"We could do it together."

"Illegally?"

"Of course."

"Fine."

They studied the Animagus book for a while, but they both felt very tired after awhile. They practiced some of the exercises that the book said helped the transformation, then went to sleep.

The next day, they spent the morning doing the exercises, which was picturing parts of them shrinking or growing, transforming into any animal. In the afternoon, the researched the potion for the first transformation. It was a very complicated potion that would take two months to make. Draco and Hermione decided that since it needed to be two months in a row, that they would start after their honeymoon.

Hermione still had no idea where they were going on their honeymoon. Draco was in charge of planning it, and Hermione was a bit nervous. Would he choose somewhere that they would both like? She knew he would try...

But she had bigger problems. There were forty-two days until her wedding, and wasn't half as prepared as she had wanted to be by that time. She and Draco had not decided on a wedding location yet, but they knew they wanted it to take place on Hogwarts grounds, but didn't know where. They were still working out guests and seating arrangements, and the reception. It was a lot to cover, in Hermione's opinion, but Draco had confidence that they would be fine.

"Draco, do you think we could do the ceremony outside, but put a warming charm around the area of the ceremony? I think it's going to to be very pretty on our wedding day."

"That's perfect." Draco replied, looking over the seating arrangements for dinner.

"But where?" Hermione wondered aloud. She tried to think of all her favorite places on the grounds of Hogwarts. Then, she thought of it. "Hey, Draco?"

"Yes?"

"You know that area surrounded by rocks? On the hill? Where you tried to watch Buckbeak's execution?"

"Where you punched me?" he growled.

"Yes. Do you think that'd be a good place to have the ceremony? It's not a huge location, which is good, because we don't have a lot of guests. It's a gorgeous view from there."

"You're right, you know." he said, nodding. "It's very pretty. Okay, I agree!" he said triumphantly.

She smiled. "We've got that settled. I'll start working on the set-up."

They worked the day away, between the wedding preparations, N.E.W.T.s and becoming an Animagus.

The next day, Draco suggested that they take a break from all the hard work. So, they did. Draco took Hermione down to the Quidditch pitch for another flying lesson. Hermione got a bit better, but still didn't like flying so high. Draco assured her she would get used to it.

After, Hermione got alterations done on her mother's dress, since it didn't fit her perfectly. She went to Fleur's to do so. It was dinner time at that point, so Hermione headed back up to the castle, the dress in the box. She was about to stroll into the castle when she heard two people talking. She decided to stay put and listen

"I'm telling you, the whole world's gone mad." muttered a familiar male voice.

"Yeah, I can't believe her." agreed a second familiar male voice.

"She hasn't spoken to us for days, either. And we're the ones angry at her."

"Ginny hasn't been as friendly with me because of it. She fully supports those two."

Hermione knew who the two boys were now.

"Ginny won't even speak to me. Is it wrong that we were a little angry that she was snogging Malfoy?"

A little angry, thought Hermione bitterly.

"I know, no one gets it. She's like our sister."

"I say we get revenge."

"On who?"

"Malfoy. He's messing with her. He's probably just bored. All this year, he hasn't been able to kiss anyone but Hermione, maybe he just got fed up with it."

Tears stung Hermione's eyes. She couldn't believe that they were saying this.

"How do you suppose we do that?"

"I say we sabotage the wedding."

"Hermione will know it was us and hate us even more."

"Ah, that's the thing, we make it look like Malfoy ruined it."

"How?"

"We'll plan later, but I say we get Hermione to catch Malfoy kissing another girl or something to make it seem like he's cheating."

Hermione was silently sobbing now.

"Okay, but let's get to dinner. Someone's going to notice we're gone, even if they're speaking to us or not."

The boys left the Entrance Hall, and Hermione, clutching the box, ran up to her room crying.

**A/N: Poor Hermione :( I really do hate making Ron and Harry evil, but I had to make a twist. I don't think I like the ending, but you tell me what YOU think about this chapter by reviewing! **


	13. The Fall

**A/N: Here is Chapter 13. I know some of you hated me for making Ron and Harry evil, and I hated doing it, too. Someone asked how frequently I post my chapters, but I don't really do it every number of days. I try for a few days, maybe more. At most, a week. I'm going on vacation this Saturday, the 10th, then coming back the 17th, but I might be able to post one chapter while I'm there. I'll definitely work on my story, though. Thanks to all my reviewers, you guys are the reason I'm still posting this! R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Look at the other chapters and tell me what you think.**

Draco discovered Hermione in her bedroom after dinner, which to she didn't attend. He saw her crying and immediately sat down on the bed next to her, holding her cheek.

"What's wrong?" he asked gently.

"Ron and Harry." she choked. "They're going to ruin our wedding."

"How? When did you hear this?"

"I heard it when I was coming back from Hogsmeade. They were in the Entrance Hall planning revenge."

"What are they going to do?"

"They're gonna- gonna-" She burst into tears. "They're going to make you fall in love with someone else and cheat on me!"

Draco was alarmed. "Love, I would never do that." he said, wrapping his arm around her. "I wouldn't trade you for anyone or anything."

"Thanks." she said quietly.

"How were they planning to set me up?"

"To send in Pansy or something, then have her kiss you, have me walk in, get mad, all that."

"Oh. I promise it won't happen."

"Good."

"Better?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"How are we going to fix it?"

"Uh, I could talk to them about it."

"Or I could teach them a lesson." Draco said, cracking his knuckles.

"No, don't do that!"

"Why not?"

"As much as I don't like to admit it after what I just heard, Harry and Ron some of my best friends, and I'm not just going to let you beat them up, no matter how much I want to strangle them. I'll talk it out with them."

"When?"

"Now, I think." Hermione said proudly, getting up and leaving the room before Draco could stop her. She headed down to the Great Hall, where Harry and Ron were presumably having dinner. She was about to walk in when they walked out.

"Ron, Harry, I need to talk to you." Hermione said.

Neither of them said anything.

"Guys, please, hear me out."

"Fine." Harry said eventually.

"Listen, I know, my being with Draco has upset you-"

"Bloody well has." Ron murmured.

"-but that doesn't mean you have to sabotage my wedding!"

They both looked completely guilty. "Uh, how'd you hear about that?" Harry asked.

"I have my ways." she said mysteriously. "Why would you do that to me?" she added sadly.

"Hermione, he's no good." Ron explained. "We don't want to see you hurt."

"Then why did you hurt me?"

"We just wanted to show you that you didn't belong with him." Harry told her.

"Well, the Ministry put us together, didn't they?" she snapped.

"The Ministry makes mistakes-" Ron started.

"Not this time! Any other couples wrong? No! Parvati said she may be falling in love with Blaise and Draco said Blaise feels the same! Even Luna and Seamus get along!"

"Look, Hermione, we're sorry." Harry said. "Aren't we, Ron?"

Ron nodded. "We are."

"We didn't mean to upset you, we just wanted to protect you." Harry said.

"Then get revenge on Malfoy." Ron added.

"Can you not?" asked Hermione.

"We won't." Harry told her.

"We're really sorry, Hermione." Ron said. "We weren't really going to ruin your wedding, we were just speaking out of anger."

"Thanks, guys." Hermione said happily, hugging them both. "You know, I hate it when we don't talk."

"Me, too." Ron and Harry said simultaneously. They all laughed.

"So you accept him?" Hermione asked.

The question hung for a good ten seconds.

"Yes." Ron said like it pained him.

"We do accept him." Harry asked.

"Thanks, you guys!" Hermione beamed. "Let's go back upstairs, we need to inform Ginny that you've apologized."

They went up to the common room, where Ginny was just leaving to go look for Hermione. She explained what happened to Ginny, and she hugged her brother and husband.

"Sorry for practically ignoring you both." Ginny said.

Hermione excused herself politely, then rushed upstairs to tell Draco.

"We're all friends again!" Hermione said cheerfully.

"That's good. Do they still hate me?"

"You have their blessing!" Hermione told him.

"That's fantastic." Draco said sarcastically.

"What's up with you?"

"I don't know." he mumbled. "I guess I'm just upset that you're forgiving them so easily."

"Easily?" she echoed.

"Yeah, you went a few days without talking, then you forgive them."

"I forgave them because they apologized."

"Still, I think you should of let me teach them a lesson."

"They've learned their lesson, trust me."

"Okay, I trust you."

The next week went by just the same as usual. Planning, studying, planning, studying. Hermione was getting a bit bored of it, actually, but she continued on.

Things between Hermione and Ron and Harry were patched up immediately and she was no spending more time with them, much to Draco's annoyance. He still thought Harry and Ron weren't to be trusted.

Soon, the month was finished. It was now February 1st.

"Twenty days left!" Hermione shrieked that morning.

"Yes, dear, there are twenty days left." Draco said cheekily as he sat up in bed.

"Draco, that's hardly any time!"

"Hermione, we're practically finished planning. You need a day off."

"No, no days off!" she protested shakily.

"Yes. You and I are going to do something totally romantic today and not think about our wedding!"

"Oh, and what would that be?"

"Uh..." he said, thinking. "We could go to Hogsmeade. The teachers practically let us go everyday if they think it's for the wedding."

"What would we do in Hogsmeade?" Hermione asked.

"I could take you for a fancy lunch."

"Ooh, that sounds nice." Hermione cooed. "What else?"

"Then, you'll just have to see." he smirked.

"Ugh, I hate surprises!" she giggled.

"Well, I love them!" he joked. "I promise, you'll enjoy it."

"Fine. I trust you." she added sternly and he chuckled.

Draco and Hermione claimed they needed a caterer (which they already had), so McGonagall let them go down to Hogsmeade. When they entered the town, they found it wasn't very busy. Neither was Three Broomsticks, where they had their "fancy lunch". But Hermione thought it was fun, because she just liked talking to Draco. They could talk about practically anything, maybe besides girl things, guy things and Harry and Ron.

"So, where to now?" Hermione asked.

"Can't tell you." he told her.

They walked up the snowy path to the school, but before they entered, Draco took a sharp right grabbing her hand and pulling her to the side of Hogwarts. He walked along the edge, dragging her, then, they took another right.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked frequently.

"You'll see." he would mysteriously reply.

After a few more turns on the edge of the castle, Hermione saw the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. It was a circle area surrounded by the brick walls of Hogwarts. In the middle, a fountain was shooting out water. Hermione stepped in and suddenly felt warmer. There was a sun above the area. On the ground on the walls, were millions and millions of roses. The ground was made of gravel.

"How'd you find this?" Hermione asked, shocked.

"I read Hogwarts: A History." he replied.

"It was in there?" Hermione shrieked. "I read it cover to cover hundreds of times!"  
"I was kidding." he laughed. "I discovered it when I was talking a walk around the castle last year. It's pretty, isn't it?"

"Gorgeous." Hermione breathed.

Draco sat down on the edge of the fountain, his feet playing with the gravel. Hermione sat next to him. He suddenly levitated a rose from the garden, put it in his hand, and handed it to her.

"M'lady."

She giggled at his charm. "Thank you, kind sir."

"So, how are things?"

"Stressful." she sighed. "It's just so hard with the wedding, and the N.E.W.T.s and everything."

"Yeah, it is. But our wedding will be perfect. And so will your test scores." he said, kissing her forehead.

"I hope so." She paused. "Do you ever feel like, the world is out to get you? Like, it throws crazy things in your path, some good, some bad?"

"I feel like that all the time." he said. "I never wanted to be a Death Eater." he sighed. Hermione took his hand. He had never talked about being one of Voldemort's followers in front of her, or maybe at all. "It was just thrown at me; I didn't have a choice. Life was out to get me. But then you were thrown at me, and now, I'm happy you were."

"I'm happy, too." Hermione agreed, laying her head on his shoulder.

He reached his hand behind her, but inside of putting in on her shoulder, he tugged at her hair tie, pulling it out to make her hair fall loose.

"Catch me if you can!" he teased, getting up and running around the fountain.

"I will!" she shouted, getting up and chasing him.

They both laughed crazily and Hermione had almost caught up to Draco when something happened. It all happened so suddenly in Draco's point of view, but in slow motion in Hermione's. She felt herself tripping on her shoes, falling forward onto the gravel, putting her hand in front of her to try and break her fall. Her head hit the side of the fountain, and her knee made contact with the sharp gravel.

Draco let out a gasp, and immediately rushed to her side. All he saw was her falling.

"Hermione?" he asked urgently. "Hermione?!"

"Yes?" she asked, dazed, sitting up.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine." she mumbled, clutching her head.

Draco helped her to stand up and then noticed her knee was bleeding. Badly.

"Does your knee hurt?"

"A little." she admitted, started to limp forward.

Draco picked her up bridal style.

"Put me down!" she screeched.

"No, you're injured."

And she was. The blood from her knee was now trickling down her leg to touch her toes. Her head was spinning, and she felt dizzy. She had a rather large cut on her hand, with which she had tried to break her fall.

Draco carried her all the way up to the hospital wing, where Madam Pomfrey looked distressed at the sight of Hermione.

"What happened?" she asked wildly as Draco set Hermione down in a bed.

"She fell." Draco said. "It was on gravel. She hit her head on the side of the fountain and her knee was cut."

The first thing Madam Pomfrey did was clean up Hermione's knee. Draco could see that the cut was very bad, and took up most of her knee. Hermione was conscious for all of it, but chose not to say anything. Next, Madam Pomfrey went to fetch some head medicine, and asked Draco to question Hermione on simple things about her life, then move to harder ones, to see if she had lost her memory.

"What's your name?" Draco asked her.

"Hermione Granger."

"Who's your best friend who's a girl, last name, too?"

"Ginny Potter (nee Weasley)."

"Who are your best guy friends?"

"Harry Potter and Ron Weasley."

"Who am I?"

"Draco Malfoy."

"How do you know me?"

"For goodness sake, Draco, you were my childhood enemy, then this year, we were forced to marry each other, then we became friends, now we're dating, and in twenty stinking days we'll be married and have to have kids by July!"

"Her memory's fine!" Draco called out to Madam Pomfrey, laughing. "Seriously, Hermione, are you okay?"

"My knee hurts a little bit, and so does my hand, but my head hurts the most, especially when you touch it right here." Hermione said, moving her fingers to the area around her eyebrows.

"I'm really sorry about that." Draco apologized.

"It's not your fault, and I'm fine." Hermione said, giving a sad smile.

Madam Pomfrey gave Hermione a few more questions, then gave Hermione head medicine. Hermione, according to Madam Pomfrey, was in best interest to spend the night in the hospital wing.

"She needs to rest here. It will be difficult for her to walk too far. Her knee is severely swollen, and it has a deep cut in it, that might need more than a simple repair." Madam Pomfrey told a protesting Draco as she wrapped up Hermione's leg.

"Night, Draco." Hermione said sleepily.

"Night, love." he said, kissing her forehead.

He left the hospital wing and went to the common room, where he found Ron and Harry.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked curiously.

"I hate to tell you this, but in the hospital wing. She fell, and she's going to be fine, but she needs rest and Madam Pomfrey won't let you within a mile of her."

"What?!" Ron screamed, getting up from the couch. He and Harry left the room immediately. Draco sat in the common room, waiting for their return. They did, a few minutes later, looking defeated.

"What did I tell you, boys?" Draco said.

"What did you do to her?" Ron asked angrily.

"Nothing, I promise. I would never hurt Hermione." he said truthfully. "She was running, and fell."

"Why was she running?" Harry interrogated.

"Because she and I were playing chase, and she was chasing me."

"Oh." Harry said. "Look, Draco, we're sorry about what Hermione overheard. We were never going to do any of that to you or her, we were just speaking out of anger."

"Yeah." Ron agreed.

"It's fine, if Hermione forgives you, we're cool."

"Thanks." Harry said.

There was an awkward silence until Ginny came down from her room, and found out what happened.

"Poor Hermione." Ginny said sadly.

"I guess all we can do now is wait." Draco sighed.

**A/N: I got the idea of Hermione falling on gravel, cutting her knee, hitting her head on something and somewhat cutting her hand because it happened it me two days ago. I'm fine, but I limp a lot, and I might need stitches. It doesn't hurt too much, though... R&R!**


	14. Problems

**A/N: Hi, guys! First off, I want to say, thanks so much for all the support I have gotten! You guys rock! Someone asked if I would continue during school, and I want to say yes right now. I think I'll probably post every week, on the weekends, most likely. I want to take this story very far, so I hope I can continue during the school year. Someone asked for me to spice it up, so this is a spicier chapter, and I hope I did a good job on that angle. This is one of my longer chapters, so yeah, enjoy that. I do not need stitches, thank goodness, and I'll be back from vacation soon, so I'll probably have more time to write. R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't know why I put disclaimers anymore. **

Hermione was out of the hospital wing the next day. Ron, Ginny and Harry attacked her in a huge amount of questions and hugs. She was fine, and just needed to rest her leg every so often. She would limp around on it, finding it difficult to bend her knee drastically, or straighten it completely. Draco would help her around, even though she insisted she was perfectly capable of walking around herself. Hermione's knee still hurt some of the time, and it was hard to do certain things, like walking up and down the stairs too much, because it was still so swollen.

Lessons were getting harder and harder as N.E.W.T.s drew nearer. Snape assigned an essay practically every night, and McGonagall was pickier than usual about homework. It was all very stressful for Hermione, who was still studying the art of becoming an Animagus, even though she and Draco had decided to do preparation after they were married.

The wedding was inching closer and closer, and soon, the bruise on Hermione's head was no longer visible, nor was the large cut on her leg, to her relief. The wedding was now just ten days away.

Hermione and Draco were studying Charms together at the double desk in their bedroom, when a shrill cry came from the common room, yelling, "Draco!"

They both looked up at each other, recognizing the voice. Draco stiffly got up and made his way down the stairs.

"Mother!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"It's ten days to my little boy's wedding!" she said cheerfully, embracing her son in a hug. "I'm here to plan!"

"We're done planning, pretty much." Draco mumbled.

"Oh, silly, I need to look over the plans to make sure they're right. It's easy to get a Malfoy wedding wrong, with all those nilly-willy traditions." Narcissa smiled.

"Mother, it's really no worry. Hermione and I aren't having a Malfoy wedding." Draco explained.

"But you told me you were!" she wailed.

"No, that I did not." Draco sighed.

"Well, I at least need to look over the outline, the plan." Narcissa said calmly.

"Mother, really, it's okay." Draco said, trying to block the open door to his room.

She ignored him and shoved him lightly, so he was out of the way. She marched up the stairs. Hermione spun around and saw Narcissa Malfoy standing in her doorway, an annoyed Draco behind her.

"Hermione!" Narcissa called happily, walking over to hug Hermione.

Hermione was a bit surprised. "Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione said mock-cheerfully, shooting daggers at Draco over his mother's shoulder.

"Dear, please call me Narcissa. And, I don't believe we've properly met." Narcissa said, smiling warmly.

"No, I don't think we have." Hermione replied.

"But I am simply here to see how you're doing on the planning. Need to make sure it's perfect!" Narcissa said.

"Oh, mother, I'm sure it is." Draco said, nodding his head.

"Yes, yes, we've worked very hard to make sure that it is. Don't you trust our judgement, Narcissa?" Hermione asked sweetly.

"Well, of course, Hermione, but one can never be too careful when it comes to their only child's wedding." Narcissa smiled cheekily and Hermione made a small grimace at her persistence.

Narcissa swept past Hermione and to the desk, where she eyed the work. She seemed quite alarmed at a few things.

"Draco, there's hardly any people! And the wedding is to be outside? It's February, darling! Oh, I see, a warming charm, but still. And roses? You know I love those, thank you, dear! Potter and Weasley to be escorts?" she shrieked.

"They're my best friends." Hermione said coldly.

"Oh, yes, I see." Narcissa sighed. "Well, it's barely up to standards, but if you're happy..."

"We are." Draco said confidently, wrapping his arm around Hermione's waist.

"Wait, now, Draco, you didn't tell me you'd gotten cozy with Hermione." Narcissa said slyly.

"It's not a big deal, we are getting married after all." Draco said cooly. "Now, mother, if you will-"

"Draco, dear, it is a big deal. You've fallen in love." Mrs. Malfoy cooed, squeezing Draco's cheeks.

"You could say that." Draco said, eyeing Hermione, who was grinning.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you!" Narcissa squealed, hugging the both of them.

"Mother, please, we're really quite busy, with the wedding and all, right now, so if you could..." Draco trailed off.

"Dear, I won't be leaving. I have permission from Dumbledore to stay here up until the wedding." Narcissa said happily.

"Well, you should be getting to your room to get some rest, shouldn't you?" Draco persisted.

"If you insist." Narcissa sighed. "I am a bit tired."

"Bye." Draco said.  
"Goodbye, you two. See you both at dinner." Narcissa said, leaving the room.

Draco shut the door behind her. Hermione took in a sharp breath. Draco groaned and sat down at the chair at the desk, gripping his head.

"What are we going to do about her?" Hermione asked, sitting down next to him.

"I don't know." he mumbled.

"I mean, she may be a little, well, concerned, about our wedding, but she's not mean or anything. She obviously loves you very much."

"Too much." he murmured. "And it's very sudden. She used to care, yeah, but ever since the war ended and my dad died, she's been overprotective and too caring."

"It's because she doesn't want to lose you, too." Hermione said. "And she wants to prove she's a good mother, which she thinks she failed to do before."

"But she didn't." Draco said. "I preferred her to my father, she was nice to me, not in front of the Dark Lord, of course, or my father, for that matter, but she was nice enough."

"Tell her that."

"I will. Later."

"Later?"

"I'm busy right now." Draco said, getting up. "I need to go work on something."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "What?"

"Something." he said mysteriously, grabbing his bag and leaving. "Bye, love!"

"Bye." Hermione said, still curious.

Draco headed out of the room and to the library, where he could count on privacy. The truth was, he was planning something special for Valentine's Day. He was sure Hermione had forgotten about it, because of the wedding, so he would surprise her with something special. He just didn't know what. He worked for a while, then returned to Hermione. They finished studying at the desk.

Then, they headed down to dinner. Narcissa, who arrived shortly after them, sat down with Draco at the Slytherin table, and from the looks of it from the Gryffindor table, she was completely embarrassing him. Harry and Ron snickered at the sight of it.

The next day, with nine days left, Hermione realized she had forgotten something very important about her wedding. Who would walk her down the aisle? Her parents were out of the question. She instantly thought of Narcissa, but she barely knew her. Maybe Mr. and/or Mrs. Weasley? Hermione thought about it, and decided it would be right for Mrs. Weasley to give her away, because Mrs. Weasley had cared for her the most when she was not with her parents. Always hosting her for summers and holidays, Hermione decided she must. She sent an owl explaining right away, and immediately got one back.

Hermione,

Of course I will walk you down the aisle. You're like my second daughter. I'm very sorry about your parents but I'm sure they would be very proud of you.

Love,

Molly

Hermione smiled at the sweet letter, and sighed of relief. Her wedding was now totally ready. Nothing would get in her way of a perfect wedding. Or so she thought.

Three days later, Hermione woke up feeling girly and giggly, maybe because it was Valentine's Day. She wondered if Draco remembered. Maybe he did. Maybe he was just romantic like that. Or maybe, he had forgotten, because of the wedding. She supposed she would understand if he had, but really hoped he hadn't.

She was disappointed when he treated her like normal. He was usually somewhat lovey-dovey, but he made no sign that he knew it was Valentine's Day.

Lessons went by as usual. Hermione was frustrated at everyone's lack of attention for a day devoted to love. Ginny, of course, knew, and shared Hermione's annoyance. Harry wasn't being romantic, either.

Draco, of course, was in full awareness of the holiday. He had grand plans, grand plans. He just couldn't tell Hermione that. He was tempted to, many times throughout the day when she looked like she could kill him because he didn't do something romantic, but ignoring Valentine's Day was the start of his plan.

After lessons, Hermione and Draco returned to their room to study. They were soon interrupted by a knocking on the door.

Hermione rushed to go get it. She flung open the door to find herself face-to-face with Viktor Krum. Her jaw dropped. Viktor had changed a bit over the years. His hair was different, and it seemed darker, plus, he was much taller.

"Hermy-own-ninny!" Viktor exclaimed, taking the hand of a still-shocked Hermione.

"Viktor, why did you arrive so soon?" she hissed.

"I vad to vee my Hermy-own-ninny!" he said, kissing her hand.

She snatched her hand back. "Viktor! What was that for?"

"Am I not to show avvection for the girl I vove on Vaventine's Day?"

Hermione giggled. What? She hadn't received any special attention all day. "Viktor, that's very sweet and all, but I'm getting married, remember? That's why you're here."

"I know, Hermy-own-ninny, but I vas vondering if your viance vould trade partners with me, so we vould be together."

"Draco wouldn't trade." Hermione said. "We're in love with each other."

"Why you no in vove with me?" Viktor asked.

"Viktor, you were my first boyfriend, of sorts, but that was awhile ago. We've both changed and moved on, haven't we? I love Draco now, and I've invited you to be a guest at the wedding. As my friend."

"Ve is meant to be, though, us. Meant to be."

"Listen, Viktor. This law has been hard on all of us, in some way. That's the truth. I didn't like Draco at first. Maybe you don't like who you're paired with, either. But there's nothing we can do about it. I'm not going to trade Draco, and it's not because I dislike you, it's just because I'm not in love with you."

"Hermione?" Draco called from their room. "Who is it?" Hermione heard footsteps coming down the spiral staircase, and before she could hide Viktor, Draco was behind her. "Who's this?" he asked.

"I is Viktor Krum, of Bulgaria." Viktor said. "And vou must be the veason Hermy-own-ninny and I is not being married."

"Excuse me?" Draco asked, looking down at Hermione. "Who is this bloke?"

"Uh, Draco, this is Viktor, and I invited him to our wedding."

"You mean Viktor Krum?" Draco asked angrily. "The one who took you to the Yule Ball in fourth year?"

"The very one." Hermione said quietly.

"Why is he coming to our wedding?"

"Because," Hermione explained. "Viktor and I are friends, and nothing else." she said, giving a stern look to both men. "Friends invite each other to each other's weddings."

"Why didn't you tell me he was coming?"

"Vardon, but Hermy-own-ninny did not know I is voming so soon." Viktor interrupted.

"See?" Hermione smirked, facing Draco.

"Hermione, I think we need to talk." Draco said, closing the door on Viktor and dragging her up the stairs.

"Why did you invite him to, may I remind you, OUR wedding?!" Draco asked.

"Because he's my friend!"

"Oh, yeah." Draco snorted. "Some friend. He shows up here way before the wedding, practically proposing."

"I didn't know he still felt this way." Hermione explained. "I thought we had both established that we had broken up and decided to remain friends."

"Well, you were incorrect. He obviously cares for you, which I won't take. Especially on Valentine's Day."

"Don't you talk to me about Valentine's Day! You're the one who's been ignoring it all day!"

"And you don't know why, so don't bother interfering! I had a romantic evening planned for you, until this Bulgarian bastard showed up!"

"You did?" Hermione asked shyly.

"I did, but since you seem so interested in Krum..."

"I am not interested! Listen here, Draco. Sure, I liked Krum three years ago, but that was three years ago. You have to understand that I like you, not him!"

"Then, why is he here?"

"He's my friend!"

"Well, I won't tolerate his presence at my wedding."

"OUR wedding!"

"Our wedding, which is exactly why you should've told me he was coming."

"I'm sorry about that." Hermione apologized. "I just knew you would react like this."

"Like what?" he asked sarcastically.

"But anyway, I've explained to Viktor we're only friends, and he should listen."

"Go tell it to him again, then send him away."

"What?"

"Go tell him he has to find a room somewhere, go on."

"Fine."

Hermione marched down the stairs, and announced, "Viktor, we are friends, nothing more. Understand?"

"Yes, Hermy-own-ninny." he replied sadly.

"Do you have a room?"

"Yes, Hermy-own-ninny."

"Can you go there now?"

"Yes, Hermy-own-ninny."

Viktor walked off, and Hermione entered the room again.

"Now what about that romantic evening?" Hermione asked, sitting next to Draco at the desk.

"I don't know if you deserve it, honestly."

"Why ever not?" she asked mock-offended.

"First, you invite Krum to be a guest at our wedding. Then, you doubt my romantics. That's just crossing the line."

"I'm very sorry."

"Good."

"Good?"

"You should feel sorry!"

"Excuse me! Is that how Malfoy men are supposed to treat their soon-to-be wives?"

"No." he sighed. "Darm my Malfoyness." he smirked. "But we can't go now. It's planned for later."

"It's already pretty late. We should be heading to dinner soon."

"You're right. Let's get to dinner." Draco said, taking her arm.

She laughed, but they went to dinner. Dinner was normal, Hermione supposed. Ginny was now scolding Harry for forgetting Valentine's Day, and Ron was conjuring a rose for Lavender. Hermione could see Draco looked annoyed at his mother, who was on his right, and Viktor Krum, who was on his left. Hermione tried to cover her giggles.

Draco finished dinner before Hermione did, and boy was he glad to be out of there! He quickly went to the bedroom, got his supplies, shrunk them and put them in his pocket. Hermione arrived in the room just as he finished.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Ready as ever." she smiled.

"I'm going to need to blindfold you."

"What?"

"You can't see where we're going!"

"Well, why don't you just- ugh, fine."

He happily blindfolded her, then took her hand. They walked all the way to the Room of Requirement. Draco pictured what he wanted, and a door appeared. He took Hermione in and smirked. It was perfect.

The walls were painted a deep red. There was a small table with a white tablecloth, and the table was set, with a candle in the middle. The lights were dimmed.

"Draco, can I take off the blindfold now?" Hermione asked.

Draco quickly undid the tie at the back of the blindfold, and it fell, so Hermione could see. She gasped.

"Draco," she whispered.

"Go on, take a seat." he said, pulling out her chair. She sat down in it, and he pushed her in, then he sat across from her.

"What'll we be eating tonight?" Hermione asked giddily, looking at the fancy decorations.

"I, Draco Malfoy, have prepared a wonderful dessert for you."

"You made it? Physically, no magic, no house elves?"

"Well, I did persuade the house elves to let me in the kitchen, but besides that, no help."

"What is it?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Brownies, a la mode."

"You're kidding."

"I'm not." he grinned, taking the shrinked platter out of his pocket, and enlarging it. He placed it on the table.

"How did you know it was my favorite?"

"Research." he answered simply.

She raised her eyebrows, but he ignored her and cut her a slice of the warm brownies. She thanked him, then, took a bite.

"Draco, this is amazing!" she exclaimed after she had swallowed. "How did you make this?"

"Secret recipe." Draco shrugged. Her mother's secret recipe.

"Not my mum's recipe, then?" Hermione eyed him suspiciously.

"Okay, okay, you caught me, it's your mum's recipe."

"How'd you get it?"

"Asked McGonagall to set up another portkey to your house. She did, I went, looked around in your kitchen for ages, found a good muggle recipe, and took off. I made it this morning."

"You did all that for me?"

"Who else would I do it for?"

She laughed. "Thanks, Draco." She took another bite. "You should really try this, you know."

"No, I don't eat muggle desserts."

"C'mon, just try it. For me?"

"Fine." he said. "But only because you want me to."

He took a small slice from the pan, and plopped it on his plate. With his fork, he picked up a very small bite and slid it in his mouth.

"How is it?"

"This stuff is brilliant! Why don't we have this in the wizarding world?"

Hermione shrugged, smiling.

They talked for a little bit, while they finished their brownies. Draco had loads more than he had originally planned, but he was fine with it.

"Now, are you ready for an extraordinary gift?" Draco asked, removing a small box with holes in the top from his pocket.

"Yes." she sighed happily.

He enlarged the box, and handed it to Hermione. She curiously opened it then shrieked louder than Draco had ever heard anyone shriek. And he couldn't help it, he burst into laughter.

"Draco!" she yelled. "That was not funny!" she said, eyeing the box.

"Don't worry, Hermione, he's been charmed to stay that age for as long as they usually live, and charmed to be a herbivore."

"I can't believe you got me a baby lion for Valentine's Day!"

"Hey, it makes sense. A lion for my Gryffindor."

"He is kind of cute..."

"Not cuter than me, of course." Draco scoffed.

"Much cuter than you." Hermione cooed, picking up the delicate lion from the box. "What's his name?"

"That's for you to decide."

"How about Griffin?"

"Typical Gryffindor."

"It makes sense."

"Fine, Griffin it is. Think of him as a cat. Have you ever had a cat?"

"Yes."

"Crookshanks, wasn't it? Nasty little bugger according to Harry."

"Did you talk to Harry about Griffin?"

"A bit." Draco shrugged. "As I said, research."

"Well, thank you very much for Griffin. I absolutely adore him!"

"Ugh, I'm starting to regret getting you that lion. It's stealing my spotlight."

"You could use with a bit of that." Hermione replied, cradling Griffin in her arms. "You said that Griffin would stay a baby forever, right?"

"Well, he'll stay a baby all his life, if that's what you're implying. He only eats vegetables."

"Those are easy to conjure." Hermione noted. She suddenly noticed something on Griffin's neck. "What's this?"

Draco tried to hide a smile as Hermione took a closer look.

Hermione saw that Griffin was wearing a necklace. It was a delicate gold chain with a gold heart-shaped locket on it. Hermione curiously opened the locket. On one side, it said: Perfect is not when compatible persons are together, it's when you're both opposite but in a way that you complete each other. On the other side, there was a picture of the two of them flying broomsticks and laughing.

Hermione had tears in her eyes. "Draco, that's so sweet."

"Well, go on, take the necklace off that beast, it's meant for you, not him." Draco said, getting up and standing behind her.

Hermione took the necklace off Griffin, handed it to Draco and lifted her hair out of his way while he put the necklace on her.

"Thanks." she smiled. "This has been the best Valentine's Day ever!" she announced happily.

"You're very welcome."

"How did you get the picture of us flying, though?"

"I had Harry spy on us one time." Draco shrugged.

"Wow, you must really love me if you talked to Harry to make me this happy."

"Well, a proper gentlemen is willing to look past it to please his lady."

"Interesting." Hermione laughed.

"Looks like the beast has fallen asleep." He was right. Little Griffin was snuggled in Hermione's arms, taking deep breaths. "I have a bed for him, back in the room."

"Okay." Hermione said. "Thank you so much for tonight. It was amazing."

"Only the best." Draco said, helping Hermione out of her chair.

They walked to the room, and there, Draco had already set up a Griffin-sized bed, where Hermione put him. She bid Draco goodnight and fell asleep happily.

In the middle of the night, Hermione heard a knock on the door. She was a light sleeper, and it was easy to hear noises at night, such as Draco and Griffin's snores. She put on a bathrobe and answered the door.

"Viktor!" she hissed.

He was standing there in daytime clothes, acting like it was normal to go to one's door in the middle of the night.

"Hermy-own-ninny."

"Viktor, what are you doing here?" she asked, glancing back at Draco. Good thing he was a heavy sleeper.

"Hermy-own-ninny, I vannot stop thinking about vou."

"Viktor, no-"

"My partner, Angelica, is villing to trade so she may have vour partner, and I may have vou."

"Viktor, flattering as this is, I am in love with Draco, and he is in love with me. I am very sorry you did not get matched with a girl you like, but that's not my fault. Draco and I are happy and that is the end of it."

"Hermy-own-ninny," Viktor said, removing a small box from his pocket. "Please marry me." he said, opening the box to reveal a very large diamond.

That's when Draco woke. He sat up in bed, rubbed his eyes, then his jaw dropped. "Hermione, how could you?"

Hermione rushed to his side. "Draco, it isn't what it looks like. Viktor came here to propose and-"

"He came to propose?!"

"Yes, and-"

"Hermione, he wouldn't propose if you weren't having an affair with him!"

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked. "He's the one who came here in the middle of the night, he's the one who proposed-"

"You were going to say yes!"

"Are you mad? I love YOU!"

"Sure." Draco scoffed.

"I vam sorry for the trouble." Viktor said quietly.

"Look, at least he can be a gentleman!" Hermione yelled.

"Are you saying he's better?" Draco asked.

"No, just that he has the decency to apologize for something he has done wrong!" Hermione retorted.

"I haven't done anything wrong! If you were to wake up in the middle of the night, and I had my hands all over some foreign girl, how would you have reacted?!"

"I didn't have my hands all over him! HE proposed, and I was going to decline!"

"Keep telling yourself that!"

"Are you TRYING to push me away?" Hermione asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"No, but you're mine, not his!"

"I'm not a property!"

"Women, property, same thing!"

"How dare you!"

During their quarrel, Viktor silently bowed out, leaving the room pretty sad, with a ring box in his pocket.

"You know what your problem is? You never listen to anyone else! You just assume what you want to assume, and do what you want to do!" Hermione screamed.

"You know, your problem is that you always think you're right! Just because you're "The Brightest Witch Of Your Age" and all that crap doesn't mean that you don't make mistakes! You're not perfect!" Draco shouted.

"Oh, and I suppose you are?" Hermione asked, tears fully flowing down her cheeks now.

"More than you!"

Hermione was in full on sobs now. A look of guilt flashed across Draco's face, and he ran to comfort her, but she shoved him away.

"Go away!" she wailed, jumping onto her bed and crawling under the covers.

Draco was hurt. He rarely cried, he was too manly for it, but as he fell back asleep, a single tear ran down his cheek.

**A/N: It made me so sad to write some of that. I hope you enjoyed the Valentine's Day scene, it was fun to write. Tell me what you think by reviewing! They always help me write faster!**


	15. Jealousy and Coping

**A/N: Hi, guys! Thanks so much for all my reviewers from last chapter! Reviews always help me write! I know last chapter was a little dramatic, and I've toned it down just a bit. I hope for the wedding to be soon, maybe next chapter, or the one after. Some people were a bit offended by the property thing Draco said, and I assure you, I would not say that or anything, and I don't mean it. It just seemed like something Draco would say in that moment. Please don't take that the wrong way. Some of you guys think I take too long to update, and I'm sorry for that, but I got a lot going on right now. During the school year, I'll be updating on the weekends probably. Again, R&R!**

**Disclaimer: A girl can dream. **

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling awful. Her nose was stuffy, her head throbbed and worst of all, she was heartbroken. She looked over at the sleeping man on the other side of the room. Had she really loved him yesterday? She opened up the locket tearfully. Perfect is not when compatible persons are together, it is when you're both opposites but in a way that you complete each other. She sighed. Maybe they were more opposite than she thought.

She crawled over to Griffin's bed, where he was awake, but silent. She conjured some vegetables for him, which he devoured quickly. She then returned to her bed and fell asleep.

Draco woke minutes later. He rubbed his eyes and looked at Hermione, who was sleeping soundly. He sighed. He hadn't meant to make her so upset. He had been angry, and he had never been good at controlling angry emotions.

He then noticed the awake lion in its little lion bed. He couldn't believe that just twenty-four hours ago, he had been so excited to give him to her. Draco walked over to the lion, conjured some vegetables, and fed them to him. The lion ate them up speedily.

He, not knowing what else to do with himself so early, went down to breakfast. He surprisingly found Blaise Zabini already there.

"Hey, mate." Blaise said. "Lady troubles?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I heard screaming last night, and now you look like you'll never be happy again."

"I think that might be true. Hermione hates me."

"What'd you do this time?"

"Viktor Krum," Draco started dramatically. "Who was Hermione's date to the Yule Ball in fourth year, came knocking at our door at midnight last night. He had a ring, and he proposed. Well, you can imagine waking up to some guy proposing to your fiance. Obviously, I was pissed. I took it too far when Hermione and I were having a screaming match, and now I regret it. Terribly."

"Sorry, mate. You know, all you gotta do is think of some big romantic gesture. Girls love that stuff."

"I've figured out by now that Hermione isn't like other girls." Draco sighed. "You know what? Maybe we just need a break from each other. Just some time off."

"That works, too."

Draco finished breakfast then walked up to the common room, where he found a sniffling Hermione talking to Ginny. They both froze and stared at him when he walked in. He walked up the stairs, then heard a rather loud sob from the common room.

Draco sighed and picked up a piece of parchment. He wrote:

Hermione,

I am writing you this letter because you probably don't want to talk to me. That's fine, because I think we need to take a break. Just not talk to each other for a few days. It'll help us cool down. If you agree, reply to this note when you get the chance.

Draco

He put it on Hermione's pillow. Now, he didn't know what to do with himself. Studying was never fun unless Hermione was there. Neither was flying on a broomstick, unless it was a game or team practice.

After Hermione ate breakfast with Ginny, she went to the only place she felt comfortable at the moment. She curled up in a concealed corner of the library and started to cry lightly. Her wedding was five days away, five days, and she could not have felt more alone. She wished for her parents more than anything. Her mother would help her understand, her father would hug her. It would make her feel better.

She suddenly realized that she was not doing the right thing. Hermione Granger didn't (often) cry over boys. No, Hermione Granger made the boy feel guilty, made him jealous. She decided that she would make Draco regret yelling at her.

She started by fixing herself up. She didn't want to look miserable or mopey, she wanted to look proud and free. She wore her hair in a high, neat ponytail, and wore natural yet enhancing makeup. She wore the top she had wore on Halloween and casual jeans. The look was complete.

She decided that sitting in the common room, chatting happily with Ron or Harry was a good place to start. She knocked lightly on Ron's door. He answered it.

"Whoa, Hermione, you look... different." he said immediately.

"Not exactly what I was going for, but okay. Anyway, I was going to ask you and Harry if you wanted to hang out or something."

"Sure. Lavender's busy with Parvati." Ron said as he and Hermione walked to Ginny and Harry's door. They knocked, Ginny answered.

"Hi, guys." Ginny said.

"Do you and Harry want to hang out with us?" Hermione asked.

"Sure. Hermione, you okay?"

"Yeah, fine." Hermione replied.

"Why would something be wrong?" Ron asked, looking at both of them.

"Nothing." Hermione said hastily.

Ginny went to get Harry and the four of them headed down to the Quidditch pitch. Hermione had to admit that it was odd not going with Draco, but she was trying to forget him for the moment. Harry, as Quidditch captain, had access to the spare brooms. He grabbed some and and the four took off into the air. Hermione realized she had never felt so free, as she took off into the air, turning, spinning, leveling and more.

"Whoa, Hermione!" Harry called out. "Where'd you learn to fly like that?"

"I must be natural." Hermione shrugged, grinning.

Meanwhile, Draco felt a bolt of anger zoom through him. He was watching Hermione & Co. through his bedroom window. She was out there, having so much fun with her friends, and he was sitting around, miserable. But she wouldn't get the best of him. He would have his way if it killed him.

When Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny returned to the common room, they found something surprising. Sitting on the couch with Draco, seemingly deep in conversation with none other than Pansy Parkinson. She was laughing, he was grinning, and they hadn't noticed the four who had walked in. Ron looked like he was going to kill Draco, but Hermione led him away.

"His isn't worth our time." Hermione said. Harry and Ron shot each other puzzled looks.

The gang hung out for the rest of the day, laughing loudly whenever Draco was around. Draco made sure to put his arm around Pansy when Hermione was near. It went on all day, until Hermione returned to her bedroom to find a note on her bed.

"A break?" she asked, exasperated. "Today was hard enough."

She did reply, though, agreeing that it was a good idea. She sighed. She didn't want to be mad at Draco, not really, but something inside knew she had to make the most of her freedom. She'd be married forever soon.

And besides, Draco needed to learn a lesson. Hermione wasn't his property. She belonged to herself. She had the freedom to do what he did. She wasn't restricted. He had to know that.

At dinner, all Draco did was stare at his food. He was getting a bit tired of the "Make The Other Jealous" game that he and Hermione were playing, and with no mercy, either. She would hurt him if she needed to, or so he thought. He knew he was wrong in yelling so much, but she was just as guilty for yelling back, in his opinion.

Later, when it was time to sleep, Draco and Hermione barely uttered a word to each other. Hermione used the bathroom, Draco used the bathroom, Hermione fed Griffin his dinner of vegetables, then they both went to sleep.

The next morning Hermione felt empty. Like a part of her was missing. She had a terrible nightmare. It started out at the wedding, where she and Draco were getting married. They both had grim expressions on their faces. The scene shifted to a pregnant Hermione. Draco was refusing to help her with something minor she needed, and she was crying. Another scene appeared. Hermione and Draco had three kids who looked upset because their parents were fighting. Hermione had woken with a start after that one.

She realized she had to do something. Make peace, or something. She was getting married to him after all. Ah, but this had been what she was afraid of in the first place. Getting her heart broken, then spending the rest of her life with the man who had done so. But she still had to try talking to him.

She hasn't spoken to Viktor after, either. He had tried to speak to her, but she simply ignored him and kept walking. He looked pretty sad most of the time, and Hermione felt bad for him for a mere second, before she remembered he was the reason she and Draco were on a "break".

But there were four days left until the wedding. The Weasley's would be in tomorrow, so would some of the Order. It was going to be a madhouse.

Draco was lying in bed still, across the room. When he woke, she promised she would try and reason with him. He woke sooner than she thought. A few minutes later, he rose and noticed Hermione staring at him.

"What?" he snapped.

"Uh, can I talk to you?" she asked.

His face softened. "Sure."

"Um, look, I think we should make up."

"Why?"

"We're getting married in four days, and it'd be helpful not to be constantly fighting or ignoring each other."

"I suppose you're right." He paused. "Is this an apology?"

"I don't think I need to be the one to apologize." she said swiftly.

"Oh." he said. "You think I need to apologize?"

"Yes, you're the one who ruined everything!" she retorted.

"Oh, really?" he asked snarkily.

"Look, this isn't getting us anywhere." Hermione sighed.

"Well, are we going to make up?"

"I- I don't know. Should we?"

"If you want to."

"Well, Draco, honestly, the things you said to me broke my heart. I don't know if I can go back to loving you again."

"You mean you never want to see me again?"

"I think, that in these next four days, we should do a re-do. Find out if we actually love each other."

"You mean, start as friends today and progress?"

"I think it's a good idea."

"So we're forgetting everything that happened before?"

"Not entirely, no."

"Okay, I guess. Should we start?"

Hermione nodded. "Ready," she started.

"Set." he added.

"Go." they said in unison.

"So, Hermione, you want to go study in the library?"

"Sure, Draco, let me just grab my books."

They studies, as friends, all morning. By lunchtime, Draco had figured out how to win Hermione back.

"Let's head to the Great Hall." Hermione yawned, picking up her books.

"No, I have a better idea." Draco said mysteriously.

They returned their supplies to their room, then Draco led Hermione outside of the castle.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked.

"On a picnic."

"Are you kidding me?"  
"No. C'mon, it'll be fun."

She groaned but let him drag her to a nice, clear area on the Hogwarts grounds. He summoned a blanket then spread it out on the ground, then summoned a basket full of food. Draco helped Hermione sit down, then sat himself down.

Hermione was already peering into the picnic basket.

"These are muggle foods." she noted.

"Yes, they are." he replied, taking out a container which looked like it was filled with orange stuff.

"Wait, that's macaroni and cheese!" she cried out.

"Yes, yes it is."

"During our first MLP class, I told you that was my favorite food!"

"Huh, I guess you did." he smirked.

"Why do you have to be so darm smart, Draco Malfoy?"

"Because. Now, are you going to have some, or what?"

She took a bite of the delicious muggle food she had not eaten in awhile. Draco tried some, too.

"Why is muggle food so good?" he whined, and Hermione playfully slapped his arm.

They finished the picnic soon enough, and headed back to the castle. When they were right in front of the door to their room, Hermione placed a gentle kiss on Draco's cheek and ran into "The Potter's" room.

Draco stood there in awe for a moment. Day One of the re-do and she had already kissed him! This was going to work better than he had originally thought.

Hermione slammed the door of "The Potter's" room behind her, breathing heavily. Had she really just kissed him? She hadn't meant to, it's just that he was so romantic. A picnic with a spectacular view and great muggle food? It was amazing. She sighed, she was supposed to be hating him right now.

After that outing, though, she realized she couldn't hate him. He was going to be her husband, the father to her kids. If she hated him, life would be miserable for both of them, and she didn't want that.

"Who's there?" Harry's voice called from above the stairs.

"It's just me, Harry." Hermione responded, walking up the stairs and entering the room. "Just had to make a quick escape."

"Why? Did Draco hurt you?" Harry asked.

"No, nothing like that, I just had to come here for a moment. I can leave now."

Hermione went back to what she thought was the common room. Turns out Draco was still there, in the same spot, grinning.

"Hello." Hermione said warily.

"Hi." he said delusionally.

Hermione suppressed a smile while she walked upstairs. Draco followed her.

"Does that mean you like me now?" he asked.

"Maybe." Hermione shrugged.

His face dropped. "Why not?"

"Because you really hurt me, Draco."

Suddenly, he got down on one knee. Pulling out something from his pocket, he said, "Hermione, I am very sorry for the way I acted. I just love you too much, and want you to myself. I'm sorry about that. I hope you can forgive me." Meanwhile, he had taken the locket he had given her out, and placed it in his hand.

"How can I say no to that face?" she laughed, helping him up.

She picked up her hair, and he put the necklace around her neck. While he was doing so, Hermione looked inside the necklace, and saw her and Draco laughing and having fun. She couldn't wait to get back to that. She glanced at the words again. _-but in a way that you complete each other_. Hermione couldn't help it, she smiled. They did complete each other, didn't they?

**A/N: Yay, happiness! I like it when these characters are happy, don't you. Tell me what you think of this shorter-than-the-last chapter by reviewing!**


	16. I Do

**A/N: Hi, guys! Thanks for the support I got on the last chapter! I really appreciate it! This chapter is a bit shorter than the rest, so I'm sorry for that. Please don't flame me for the wedding scene. I'm not the best at writing those. I think this chapter is a bit sloppy, so sorry, but I wanted to get it up for you guys. This chapter has a song built into it, too. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter. I don't own ****_Can You Feel The Love Tonight _****by Elton John. I just own Griffin. **

Soon, it was the day Hermione had been waiting for all her life. Her wedding day. Hermione woke feeling exceptionally graceful and majestic. The minute she got up, she crawled over to Griffin's bed and fed him his breakfast.

"Today's the big day, Griff. I'm getting married." she whispered to the small creature. He leaned over and licked her face. She giggled. "No, not to you. To Draco." At his name, the lion tried to crawl over to his bed, but Hermione picked him up. "Ssh, Mr. Right is still sleeping!" Hermione laughed, placing him back in the bed.

The laughter woke Draco, who snuck up from behind her, tickled her, which made her shriek in mirth.

"I didn't know my bride was so ticklish." he said.

"I just feel especially happy today." Hermione replied.

They headed down to breakfast, where the Gryffindor table was especially crowded.

"Good morning, dear." Molly said, taking a seat next to her. Next to Mrs. Weasley were all the Weasley's. Across from them were Tonks, Lupin, Mad-Eye, Sirius and Kingsley, who all said they wanted to be there for her special day. "Feeling nervous?" she asked.

"A bit." Hermione shrugged. Honestly, she knew things would work out, so there was no need to panic.

Draco, on the other hand, was sweating, just as he ate. He devoured his food at lightning speed, then returned to the room, pacing the floor.

Hermione walked in, a few minutes later.

"I saw you leave breakfast early. Is everything alright?"

"I'm just nervous, that's all." he said, hastily, still pacing.

"Draco," Hermione said calmly, stopped his pacing by putting her hand on his shoulder. "We'll be fine. Not a lot can go wrong at a wedding."

"What-what if I mess up the vows?" he stammered. "What if I start speaking too early? What if the vows are embarrassing? What if I fall asleep?"

Hermione chuckled at the last one. "Draco, there's no need to be scared. This is supposed to be the happiest day of your life."

"You're right. I need to embrace this wonderful day." he said, kissing her on the cheek.

He was still doubtful, though. His mother was no help, either.

"Draco, dear, let me fix your hair!" she would cry. Or, "Draco, darling, let me just put a bit of toner on your face." She was being a bit of a nightmare.

Hermione, on the other hand, was pretty calm. The spa had appeared yet again, and she, Lavender, Luna, Ginny and Parvati were now relaxing in it. The guys were playing Quidditch, to clear their minds.

Sandwiches were brought to the spa and eaten quickly. Now, they only had two hours left.

The boys came back in, and we sent to their rooms to start changing. Molly again patrolled outside their doors.

The girls started with the bridesmaids. Luna, Parvati and Lavender were wearing a subtle petal pink dress in a mermaid style, and Ginny was wearing it in more of a ballgown style. They wore their hair half-up, half-down, and Lavender had straightened her hair. The four looked gorgeous.

But they were more worried about Hermione looking gorgeous. They toyed with her hair for a while before deciding to put it in an elegant updo with small curls hanging down, framing her face. Her makeup was natural, but enough to show that it was her wedding day. She slipped on her dress and the whole room gasped.

"Hermione, you look amazing!" Parvati squealed.

"Thanks." Hermione said, twirling around and looking at herself in the mirror.

She saw her mum in the mirror, though, instead of her. She pictured her mum and dad doing an anniversary tradition. Every year, her dad would put on a tux and comb his hair, and her mum would wear her wedding dress. They would say their vows, and kiss, to put on a show for Hermione. It was magical.

Now, with thirty minutes to go, Hermione headed out of the spa, where Molly was waiting. She assisted Hermione to the Great Hall, where some of the guests were waiting.

"Go get 'em, tiger." Tonks, who was sporting brown hair with blue streaks and electrifying blue eyes, said encouragingly. "And just think, we'll be cousins-in-law after this!"

Hermione smiled at the thought.

"Constant vigilance." mutter Moody, but Hermione just smirked at him.

Ginny, meanwhile, was checking on the boys. She knocked on "The Malfoy's" door. Draco answered.

"MALFOY!" Ginny shrieked.

"I'm getting married to your best friend, couldn't you do me the favor of calling me Draco?"

"Oh, getting married to Hermione, are you? I don't see any dress robes!"  
Draco looked down at his casual robes. "Oh."

"WHAT IS IT WITH MEN AND NOT BEING READY OR ON TIME FOR THEIR WEDDINGS!" Ginny screeched, slamming the door in Draco's face. She rushed to tell her mother, but found someone better to tell on the way.

"Narcissa, there you are." Ginny said. "Your son is not in his dress robes yet."

Narcissa growled and ran towards his room. Ginny smiled.

"Ginny?" Hermione called.

"Yes?" Ginny said, going to her.

"Is the groom ready?"

"I don't think I'll answer that, but everything'll be fine, just fine."

The guests were now all sitting in their spots in the ceremony area. Theodore Nott had Parvati's arm, and was ready to walk down the aisle, followed by Harry and Luna, and Ron and Lavender.

Draco came down minutes later, looking a bit flustered. His mother ruffled his hair, and fixed it. He didn't see Hermione, but she saw him go take his place next to the Ministry official who would wed them. Narcissa took a seat and the ceremony began.

They were in the area where they had watched Buckbeak's execution. There was a warming charm around the entire area, so it was room temperature. There were a fair amount of seats, most of the year was there.

Theodore and Parvati led the three pairs down the aisle. Once they were halfway down, Ginny, accompanied by Blaise, followed. Once they were ¾ of the way down, Hermione walked out, accompanied by a teary Mrs. Weasley, and everyone rose.

Draco was suddenly in a dream. He felt like he was taken out of reality, when he saw Hermione. He honestly thought she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

When she came to stand next to Draco, she suppressed a grin, and just smiled, almost biting her lip.

"Dearly beloved, we have gathered here today..."

Hermione was thinking back to the form she had to fill out to get her perfect match. For ideal spouse, she had put: _I want a man who is compassionate, romantic and interesting. I don't want a boring love, and I want someone who can challenge me and make me happy. I want a man who loves me for me. And if these requests aren't outrageous enough, I want him to be handsome._ Hermione smiled at those words she had written so long ago. She looked at Draco, and realized he had all of those qualities.

Draco was thinking the same thing. He had written: _I want a girl who can look past my past and understand that I've changed. I want her to be a challenge, somewhat independent, but someone who I can love, who can make me laugh. I want her to be pretty, on the inside and the outside._ And to him, Hermione was all of those things. The Ministry wasn't completely crazy. They really were meant to be.

"I do." Draco said.

"I do." said Hermione.

"You may kiss the bride!" the Ministry official said.

"Try and stop me." Draco said, so only Hermione could hear as he pulled her in for a fierce kiss.

The crowd cheered. Soon, some of them touched the fake white roses they had been given, and were transported to the Great Hall, where the reception would be held. After a while, everyone but Draco and Hermione had touched some roses. They had chosen to walk.

"Guess what?" Hermione asked, holding Draco's arm.

"What?" he asked.

"You're my husband." she giggled.

"And you're my wife."

"That's true, too." Hermione observed.

When they got into the Great Hall, they found everyone had already found their seats. Hermione had worked long and hard on the seat arrangements, so she grinned when everyone found them so easily and seemed to be enjoying them.

Draco led Hermione to the dance floor. Suddenly, a song by her favorite muggle artist, Elton John, came on. Hermione had never felt happier. Draco had chosen the song.

_There's a calm surrender_

_To the rush of day_

Hermione was astonished that Draco had found this song. Elton John was one of her muggle favorites, and she had forgotten how much she loved his music when she was in the magical world.

_When the heat of a rolling wind_

_Can be turned away_

Hermione rested her head on Draco's chest as they swayed to the music. He smiled down at her.

_An enchanted moment_

_And it sees me through_

_It's enough for this restless warrior _

_Just to be with you_

Hermione braced herself for her favorite part of the song.

_And can you feel the love tonight_

_It is where we are_

_It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer_

_That we got this far_

Draco spinned Hermione and she felt herself enter a whole other world. She was finally married to her true love, she was dancing to one of her favorite songs with him, and soon, she would be on a romantic honeymoon with him. Speaking of which…

"So, where are we going after the party?" Hermione asked.

"Tsk, tsk, Hermione. Don't worry, I have it all under control." Draco said.

"Sure." she said sheepishly.

"Just enjoy the party. We can worry about later, later."

"Does that mean I should be worried?" Hermione asked.

"No." he said, spinning her. "You should be delighted, actually."

"Okay, I trust you." she replied.

"Good. A healthy relationship is based on trust." he told her.

The song ended, and people clapped for the newlyweds. It wasn't long before others had joined in, for the second slow song. Ginny and Harry, Ron and Lavender and Blaise and Parvati were dancing near them. Everyone looked happy, even Dean and Pansy.

After a couple slow songs, the beat of the music got faster and looser. Hermione felt herself having lots of fun, dancing with her friends and husband. She felt free and it was all a big blur. Dinner was served, then, the wedding cake. Hermione cut a piece off and fed a bite to Draco, and he did the same for her. Soon, the guests had gone to bed, and Draco was ready to Apparate Hermione to wherever they were going.

He wrapped his arm around her waist, and Apparated to the secret location.

Hermione opened her eyes. "Oh, wow."

**A/N: Cliffhanger! You don't know where they are! I do, and I hope to tell you as soon as possible. We'll see. School starts Monday for me. Ah, well, what can I do? Tell me what you thought of this chapter by reviewing! You guys, rock! **


	17. The Honeymoon

**A/N: I am so sorry I haven't been able to post this chapter in a reasonable amount of time! I've had a lot on my plate with school starting... anyway, here it is. I'm so happy you guys still review, please continue to do so, they always brighten my day and make me write faster. You're probably wondering where Hermione and Draco are, so I shall wrap up my long speech. Anyway... Read, Enjoy, Review!**

**Disclaimer: I guess since it's been so long since I posted, you need a refresher. J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter! **

Hermione had opened her eyes to see a beautiful view. They were looking out onto the ocean, and it was nightfall, so they must have still been in Europe.

"Draco, where are we?"

"Huelva, Spain." he replied. "We'll be spending a few days here, then going out to Madeira Island, where we will stay a week."

"Madeira Island?" Hermione shrieked. "Draco, how'd you know I've always wanted to go?"

"Research." he replied simply. She smirked at him. "While we're here, we'll be staying at the wizarding world's finest chain of hotels, Wiz Hotel."

"Creative name." she said. "Will we be staying at one in Madeira Island?"

"No, I've rented a cottage for us there."

"Draco, you're amazing. I don't know how you do it."

He just grinned at her. They walked down the beach just a little bit to their left, and came across a beautiful, grand hotel. It said: Wiz Hotel, Huelva, on it.

"Can't muggles-" Hermione started.

"No." Draco interrupted. "It looks like a beaten-down, closed restaurant to them."

"Amazing." Hermione breathed.

Draco, taking Hermione's hand, walked up the glassy steps to the entrance. He strutted in, went to the check-in desk, and simply said, "Malfoy."

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy," said the man working at the front desk said. "We have been awaiting your arrival. I assume this is your new wife." he said, gesturing to Hermione.

"Yes, lovely, isn't she?" said Draco, squeezing her hand.

"Indeed. Here are your keys." the man said, handing him the keys.

Draco thanked him, then led Hermione to the elevators.

"Operates much like a muggle hotel." Hermione noted as they stepped into the elevator.

"Never been in one." Draco shrugged.

"That's where we're going next." Hermione smirked.

"Gosh, you're being very Slytherin today, I can't count how many times you've smirked at me." he gushed.

"I learned from the best." she replied, as they elevator opened.

They walked down the hall to the last room, which said: Honeymoon Suite, on it.

"Honeymoon Suite." Hermione mused. "Fancy."

"Did you expect anything less?" he chuckled, swinging open the door.

Hermione gasped. At first, all she saw was the view from the gigantic window, which was amazing, but then she flipped the light switch. There was a majestic living room, with a deep red loveseat. There was a coffee table with all of the latest issues of the most popular wizarding magazines. Hermione walked in, and to the right, where there was a romantic bedroom with a king-sized bed. On the bed were rose petals in the shape of a heart. Attached to that room was an amazing bathroom with a heart-shaped jacuzzi, surrounded by candles.

"Draco, this is…" She couldn't finish the sentence. She attacked Draco in a full-on kiss. When they finished, Hermione asked, "Where's our bags?"

"Should be up in a minute." Draco said, then yawned.

"Tired already?" she teased.

"You wish." he said. She raised her eyebrows.

The bags were brought up minutes later. The door shut and Hermione and Draco enjoyed their first night as a married couple.

The next morning, Hermione was the first up. She immediately owled Ginny with Griffin's feeding and playing schedule. Then, she settled back into the cozy bed, and fell asleep.

When they both woke hours later, there was a tray of wonderful breakfast foods on the bedside table. Hermione reached over and lifted the tray, then set it down in the middle of the bed, so they could both eat it.

"Bon appetite." she said, digging in.

They were both enormously hungry, and ate rather quickly.

"So, what now?" Hermione asked.

"Now, we take a romantic boat ride on the Costa de Luz." Draco said, getting up.

"Ooh, fancy!" Hermione squealed. She too got up and started to change out of her nightwear.

Draco changed as well, and soon, they were down at the dock.

"It's so lovely." cooed Hermione, sitting on the edge of the dock, dipping her feet in the water.

"Yeah, it is." Draco said, also sitting, his eyes never leaving her.

She blushed madly.

The boat was soon ready. It was a canoe-type thing, and Draco had never been on one. Boats were muggle things, but he hadn't known that until he was researching Huelva. In first year, he had taken the boats with the other children to Hogwarts the very first time. Little did he know boats were actually a muggle creation rarely used by wizards! If he had known, he wouldn't of taken one. And now, here he was, seven years later, arranging to take one with his wife.

Draco helped Hermione on, then got on himself. He took the oars and paddled away. They stayed within the dock area, enjoying the scenery.

"Hermione?" Draco asked softly, taking her hand.

She turned her attention towards him. "Yes?"

"I think we should discuss our future."

She looked puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, we're married now, and there's some things I've been meaning to tell you."

She was still a bit confused, but let him talk. "Okay."

"First, I want to know what you want to be. What career do you want to take on?"

Hermione gave him a weird look.

"What?" he asked. "I just wanted to know."

"Maybe a writer in the Daily Prophet?" she suggested. "Or someone in the Ministry of Magic? What do you want to be?"

"Uh, a Healer." he said somewhat quietly.

"Draco, that's great!" Hermione said enthusiastically.

"I know, but there's a catch."

"What is it?"

"You see, Healer training starts two days after school gets out, and goes until August. But you have to be pregnant by July."

"They can probably bend the-"

"No, I don't think they can. I talked to Dumbledore about it, and anyone who fails to complete the tasks asked of us… well, something really bad happens."

"But Lavender and Ron-"

"That was a minor exception. This is a bigger one."

"You mean I'm going to have to be officially pregnant before school gets out."

"I'm afraid so."

Hermione huffed. "At least I know. What else did you want to talk about?"

"Well, you know how once a Malfoy gets married, he and his wife live in the Malfoy Manor?"

"Yes." Hermione sighed. She had forgotten that she would now be living in the Malfoy Manor, the place that had so many bad memories.

"Well, I think we should sell it and donate the proceeds to charity."

"Are you kidding?" she asked. "That house is from generations and generations ago!"

"My mother and I decided that it housed too many bad memories. I'll buy my mother a nice home, and we can move somewhere we both like."

Hermione's face lit up. "You mean it?"

"Yes." he said, squeezing her hand. "We can buy our own place, in a place we both like. I can't imagine living in the Malfoy Manor the rest of my life. We can create a new Malfoy Manor, our own kind, a better kind."

"Thanks, Draco." she said, nestling her head on his shoulder.

He smiled down at her. They paddled along for a while, until lunch, when they headed back to pick up the picnic basket Draco had set up. They ate lunch on the boat, then went around for a little, then headed to shore.

"I feel myself getting sunburned." Hermione said, posing for the sun.

Draco laughed. "It's a tan."

"Whatever you say. I've never been somewhere this tropical."

"Really?"

"I've only been colder places."

"Wow. You'll have lots of fun on this trip, then."

"Why, what are we doing after this?" she asked warily.

"We're going to check out the premise of the hotel. The pool, the bar-"

"Draco!" Hermione squealed. She slapped his arm.

"What? We're legal adults." Draco shrugged.

Hermione pressed on a sarcastic smile, and scrunched her nose, which he laughed at.

They walked back to the hotel, went up the elevator then into the room. They changed into swimsuits, then walked down the pool.

"This is amazing!" Hermione exclaimed.

The pool had a gorgeous view of the dock. It was a rectangle pool, with clear blue water. It looked clean and refreshing.

"Only the best." Draco muttered one of his catchphrases yet again, earning a sheepish grin from Hermione. "Now, let's take two chairs and sit for a while."

"You don't want to swim?" Hermione asked.

"No, not yet, silly." he said, patting her head. She glared at him at the reminder of their height difference. "We relax in the sun first."

"Okay." Hermione said, placing her towel on a chair next to Draco's. "But surely we should dip our feet in the water, just for a second?"

"Fine." he said, walking over towards the shallow area of the pool.

"No, let's dip our feet in the deep end." Hermione requested.

"Okay." Draco said, confused at her odd behavior.

Hermione went to the deep end and sat on the edge of the pool, her ankles soaked in the warm water. Draco sat down next to her and took her hand. Hermione grinned to herself, then did something that made her burst out laughing.

SPLASH!

After receiving a gentle but firm push on the back from Hermione, Draco fell into the water, refreshed, yet seeking revenge.

"Hermione Granger!" he screamed when he came to the surface.

"Don't you mean Hermione Malfoy?" she giggled.

"Help me up." he instructed, extending his hand.

She took it and started to pull him up, but instead, he pulled her in. The water covered her entire body, and she fell Draco's arm go around her waist.

"Sorry about that." he grinned as she surfaced. "But no one messes with a Malfoy and gets away with it."

"Guess that goes for me, too." Hermione said, started to tickle his sides.

He suddenly started laughing, loud and hard. Hermione started to laugh, too, as he tickled her sides, as well. They were soon in a laughing fit, and giggled to themselves for five minutes.

After they were out of breath and energy to laugh, they got out of the pool. Draco wrapped a towel around Hermione, then did the same for himself. They sat in the sun for awhile, and soon a waiter came by.

Draco ordered two glasses of Ocean's Pearl, the most expensive and fancy white wine in the wizarding world. Hermione slapped his arm for it, though did enjoy the glass when it came.

After showering and putting on fancier clothes, Draco led Hermione down to the lobby, where there were many restaurants. Hermione, knowing Draco so well, already knew which one they were heading to.

And she was right. They walked into Amor Dichoso, an exclusive, romantic, elegant restaurant. They were seated right away.

"This is lovely." noted Hermione. "You really went all out."

"Yeah, yeah." he grumbled, smiling.

They ordered fancy food, then started to talk.

"I think we should look at a place during Easter, then buy it then. That way, we can go there after school." Hermione told him. "I can spend two months there by myself, decorating and such, then, when you return, our home will be ready."

"That sounds like an awful lot of work for you." Draco sighed.

"Calm yourself, you're training to be a Healer, that'll be a lot of work, too."

"But you'll be pregnant."

"But you'll be missing me so much that you'll find it hard to concentrate."

"You'll be the same."

"You got me there." she sighed. "It's going to be so hard…"

"Don't worry, we'll work through it." Draco said. "I'll owl every night before I go to bed."

"I'll reply every night before I go to bed." Hermione smiled. "You did get into Healer training, right?"

He smirked. "Of course I did. Well, unless I blow my N.E.W.T.s completely, I'm in."

"Good." Hermione smiled. "I think I'll take a year off before I start my work, considering I'll be pregnant, then a mother. I'll apply for a job at the Daily Prophet to start, it'll be easier to work from home if necessary."

"You sound like such a responsible mum." Draco sighed.

"It's not like you'll be an irresponsible dad." Hermione told him.

"I just don't want to be like my dad." Draco said. "If anything, I want to be a different parent than him."

"I understand." Hermione said. "Whenever I was mad at my parents when I was younger, I thought to myself, _My kids will never go through this_. I wanted to change some of the stuff my parents did."

"We'll have good kids." Draco assured her. She smiled at him.

They received their food, which was delicious. Then after paying, they headed back up to the hotel room, exhausted from just one day of their honeymoon. They fell asleep instantly, snuggled in each other's arms.

The fews days in Huelva were quick and enjoyable. They did much of the same things they had done the first day. Boat rides, picnics, time at the pool. Their days in Spain were limited, and they soon were out of them.

"Send these to Madeira Island's Finest Cottages, Cottage 12." Draco instructed the man at the front desk.

"Of course, Mr. Malfoy. Thank you for staying with Wiz Hotels." the man replied.

"It was our pleasure." Draco said, wrapping his arm around Hermione's waist.

The pair walked outside, intaking the beautifulness of Huelva.

"Draco, this has been amazing." Hermione sighed, looking at the blue ocean.

"This has only been the beginning." he grinned. "Ready?"

"Ready." she smiled, and he Disapparated them to Madeira Island. Hermione's eyes were squeezed shut. When she opened them, she discovered Madeira Island was prettier than she had ever dreamed of. "This is hardly a cottage." she said loudly. She thought it was more like a mansion.

Draco opened his eyes and smirked. "Only the best."

"Oh, stop." Hermione laughed.

The "cottage" was indeed beautiful. The furniture was modern and white, with fancy white tiling on the floor. There was a view of the gorgeous ocean, and a white porch. The kitchen was white, of course, and there was a bedroom with an elegant white shade on the sheets, walls and carpets. It connected to a white bathroom, with a rather large bathtub.

Hermione wanted to check out the island immediately. There mountains there were supposed to be beautiful. She dressed in hiking clothes, wore her backpack and tied her hair back in a messy ponytail. Draco, who wanted to head to the resort's pool, dressed in swim trunks, sunglasses and sunscreen.

"Why are you wearing that?" Draco asked incredulously.

"Why are you wearing that?"Hermione replied, raising her eyebrows at his swimsuit.

"Aren't we going swimming?"

"Aren't we going hiking?"

They both laughed at each other.

"Fine, we'll go hiking first." Draco agreed.

Hermione grinned in spite of herself, then waited for Draco to get ready. He looked a little ridiculous trying to pull off muggle clothes, but they continued to the mountains, where there was a tour guide, who would take the group on a bus half-way up the mountains. Then, they would hike the other half.

Draco seemed very fidgety around the muggles. The resort he had chosen was a muggle one, so he only had himself to blame. He took a seat on the bus next to Hermione, and across from what seemed like more newlyweds.

"Hello." Hermione said politely.

"Hi." the woman said back. "Visiting like we are?"

"Yes." Hermione said. "From Britain. You?"

"From Britain, as well." the woman replied. "This is Matt," she said, gesturing to the man next to her. "And I'm Clara. We're here on our honeymoon."

"That's wonderful." Hermione said. "I'm Hermione, and he's Draco. We're also on our honeymoon."

"Fantastic. I hate to say this, but aren't you too young to be married?" Clara blurted.

"A bit, yes, but it was required, in a way." Hermione said, smiling at Draco, who was staring out the window, looking like he was trying not to throw up.

"Us, to, in a way." Clara replied, squeezing Matt's hand. "He doesn't much like buses, or anything of the sort."

"Neither does Draco."

"We have a lot in common." Clara said.

"Yeah." Hermione agreed.

Clara had dark, round eyes, and long, thin hair to match. Her lips were pink and rounded. She had long pale legs, and a thin figure. Her tee was a Slytherin green, with a cursive F in the middle.

Draco looked at her and immediately could tell something. "You're a witch!" he whisper-yelled.

"What?" she asked, looking confused. Matt's attention was now on the conversation.

"Your shirt!" he cried. "The F."

"Stands for Frances, the town I'm from." Clara said, blushing.

Hermione gave Draco the _stop it you're being embarrassing_ look.

"No, it doesn't. That is the Felix F, I would recognize it anywhere." Draco said confidently.

"Are you two wizards, too?" Clara whispered.

"Yes." Hermione replied. "You both, as well?"

Matt and Clara both nodded.

"Is the reason you're married so young because of the marriage law?" Clara asked.

"Yeah." Hermione said.

"Did you want to be married?" Matt asked.

"Oh, sure, it was love at first sight." Draco replied.

Hermione playfully slapped his arm.

"What?" Draco asked. "It was for me."

"You weren't so bad as a first year." Hermione noted. "But we definitely were upset that we were paired." Hermione added to Matt and Clara.

"Upset to the point of sobbing." Draco said, pointing to Hermione.

"Well, we weren't thrilled with each other, either." Matt said.

"We were school enemies, you see, from Hogwarts." Clara said. "We graduated a few years ago, then were paired up again, thrown back into each other's lives."

"But now we couldn't be happier." Matt said, kissing Clara's cheek.

Hermione smiled at their sweet story, which was so similar to her and Draco's.

The bus stopped suddenly, and everyone got out. They were on the edge of a mountain, and Hermione suddenly grabbed Draco's arm and squeezed it.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"So… high…" she whispered, looking down.

He wrapped his arm around her. "We're not too high, baby." Draco assured her. "As long as you're with me, you're safe."

"Okay." Hermione gulped.

They followed the group up some easy trails. They were soon at the top of the mountain, and Hermione's breath was practically taken away.

"This is amazing." she breathed. The view was gorgeous. There was mist in the air, and you could see lots of mountains in the distance, and even the ocean.

"You deserve it." Draco said, squeezing her hand.

Hermione blushed. "You do, too."

"Wanna go sit?" Draco said, gesturing to the edge of the mountain.

"Draco!" Hermione squealed. "We could fall!"

"I won't let you fall." Draco reassured her. "C'mon." He grabbed her hand, and brought her over to the edge. He sat first, then helped Hermione. He then pulled out a bottle of Ocean's Pearl.

"You didn't." Hermione giggled.

"Oh, but I did." he said, grinning, while pouring the wine into two glasses. He handed one to Hermione, then said in a clear voice, "To us." while raising his glass.

Hermione did the same. Their glass clinked, and she echoed, "To us."

**A/N: I couldn't figure out how to end the chapter so for the past two days, I've been kind of sitting on it, but I think this is a pretty good way. Tell me what you think by (you guessed it!) REVIEWING! Love y'all!**


	18. A Princess

**A/N: I was having some trouble on this chapter, so that's why it took awhile. But hey, it's still the weekend (at least where I am). Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to my sister who just turned 11 today. Claire (my sister) is the reason I started posting, and is a great supporter of my story. This one's for her! There's a big surprise in this chapter, and I'm so excited to hear your feedback on it. **

**Disclaimer: Griffin is mine, but he's not even in this chapter. So, I don't own anything. **

Soon, the newlyweds were back at Hogwarts. The rest of their week had been amazing, and in Draco's opinion, over way too soon. But he had enjoyed the time when he had it.

Now, since there was no wedding planning to do (except maybe help Lavender with a few things), Hermione was full-on ready to start brewing the Animagus potion. She and Draco took turns sneaking little amounts of Potions ingredients during Potions each day. After a week back, they had gathered all the materials needed, then set up a cauldron in their bathroom. They both worked at it together, and it was coming along nicely.

Meanwhile, Hermione was sort of cracking under all the stress of the potion and N.E.W.T.s. She had lots of stomachaches and headaches, along with cramps in her lower abdomen. Draco was seriously worried about her. He insisted she see Madam Pomfrey, but she refused every time and assured him she was fine. One day, though, he got fed up with it.

"Hermione Granger!" he bellowed after she had exited the bathroom, looking dizzy and faint. "We are going to the hospital wing!"

She protested, but he scooped her up in his arms before she could do anything drastic. He carried her all the way to the hospital wing, and set her down on a bed. She frowned at him.

Madam Pomfrey came out from her office. "What seems to be the matter?" she asked Draco.

"There is no-" Hermione argued.

"I'm worried about Hermione." Draco started. "She seems to be getting sick quite a lot, and gets numerous migraines, in addition to cramps."

"Well, I could run a health test for Miss Granger." Madam Pomfrey said.

"No, really-"

"That would be lovely." Draco said, smiling.

Hermione gave a death stare at Draco, but returned to normal when Madam Pomfrey came back and escorted her to behind the curtain.

Draco waited for a while, but Hermione came back out soon enough.

"What did she do to you?" Draco said out of the corner of his mouth, for Madam Pomfrey was still in the room.

"Spells, mostly." Hermione mumbled back.

"Well," Madam Pomfrey said, returning the pair. "Miss Granger, you're perfectly healthy, but there is something I have to tell you…"

"Yes?" Draco and Hermione asked at the same time.

"Miss Granger, well, you're pregnant."

Hermione's jaw dropped, and she stumbled back at bit. "W-what?"

"You're just two weeks along now." Madam Pomfrey said. "I assume it happened on your honeymoon." she added hastily.

"H-how?" Hermione spat. "It was only once." she breathed.

Draco was speechless.

"Dear, is there anything I can get you?" Madam Pomfrey asked, concerned. "Tea, pumpkin juice, perhaps a biscuit?"

"No." Hermione said shakily. "No, I'm fine. Thank you."

"Any time, dear." Madam Pomfrey replied, slightly frowning at Hermione's reaction.

Draco and Hermione walked out of the hospital wing silently. They started to talk when they reached their room.

"Omigosh." Hermione said. "Omigosh, omigosh, omigosh."

"Hermione, calm down. It'll be okay."

"Draco, I have to be pregnant the rest of the school year! I have to be pregnant during N.E.W.T.s!" she screamed.

"Hermione!" he said. "You should be happy. I mean, this way I'll help you through your pregnancy instead of being gone."

"It's not that I'm mad." she huffed. "It's just that it's overwhelming." Hermione sighed.

"I'll make sure you're okay." Draco promised.

Hermione just nodded.

"How are we going to break the news to your friends?" Draco asked.

"I don't want to worry about that right now." Hermione sighed. "I want to sleep."

"Then do so."

"But I'm not tired." Hermione whined.

Draco laughed. He took her up to the bedroom, and set her down on her bed. Then, he used a spell to combine both of their beds into a bigger one.

"Goodnight." he winked, climbing in.

Hermione was half asleep already. "'Nite." she yawned, curling up in a ball.

Draco wrapped his arm around her, and fell asleep, trying not to let his nervous thoughts get it him.

Hermione kept the secret a week. She hadn't even told Ginny. But Ginny, being Ginny, knew something was up.

"Hermione, just tell me what's wrong." Ginny begged.

"Nothing's wrong." Hermione said swiftly.

"Well, then, tell me what's happening. Something is, I know." Ginny said.

"Fine." Hermione said. "Fine, I'm pregnant."

"You're joking." Ginny gaped.

Hermione shook her head.

Ginny's jaw dropped. "Hermione, are you okay with it?"

"Fine, I guess." Hermione sighed. "It wasn't supposed to happen, though."

"Then, congratulations! You're ahead of the game!" Ginny smiled.

Hermione had to laugh at that. "Well, it'll be easier getting through the morning sickness with Draco there, I suppose. I don't know how I'll be able to be apart from him for so long."

"Harry's going to Auror training in the fall, for two months, as well." Ginny sighed. "And Ron, too."

"Really?" Hermione asked. "I thought those two would go off to be Quidditch players."

"Well, they were considering it, but they thought it over and decided Aurors were much more helpful careers than Quidditch players." Ginny replied. "I, on the other hand, don't think so."

"Did you get offered a job?" Hermione asked.

"Yes!" Ginny squealed. "A Chaser! On the Holyhead Harpies! Can you imagine? It'll be great! Of course, one of the sub-chasers will have to step in for a while, while I'm pregnant and while the child is an infant. But we'll hire a nanny when he or she is old enough, and ta-da! I'm a Quidditch player!"

"Seems like you got it all figured out." Hermione said.

"Do you?"

"Well, sort of. I want what's best for the kids. We have to have at least three, remember? And all so close together. I don't know if I'm going to work straight away, especially if Draco's busy as a Healer. We'll see. I might work from home as a Daily Prophet reporter. They did offer, but I haven't replied yet." Hermione said.

"That's great, Hermione!" Ginny congratulated. "But do think of what you want to do. You've worked so hard for a great career, and you deserve one."

"Thanks, Ginny." Hermione paused. "You can't tell the boys that I'm pregnant, though. Or anyone, for that matter. I'm keeping it a secret for awhile." Hermione told her.

"Fine, but they might notice after a while." Ginny giggled, looking at Hermione's stomach, which wasn't showing yet.

"I'll tell them before it shows!" Hermione said, putting a defensive hand on her stomach. Then, her face changed to amazement.

"What is it?" Ginny asked curiously.

"I think I just felt the baby kick." Hermione said, dazed.

"Really?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"No, I'm three weeks pregnant." Hermione said.

Then, two figures burst into "The Potter's" room.

Ginny took in a sharp breath and Hermione looked pretty scared.

"Hi, Harry, Ron." she said quietly.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?!" they both screamed.

"Yeah." Hermione said.

"Really, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." she said.

"I'm starting to think Malfoy is a bad influence." Harry said.

"He's really not-" Hermione started.

"Oh, save it. You're pregnant for Merlin's sake!" Ron snarled.

"I had to be pregnant anyway." Hermione told him. "Now the baby's just going to come earlier."

"Well, that's true." Ron sighed. "Does Malfoy know?"

"Madam Pomfrey told us both a week ago." Hermione said.

"Wow." said Harry. "This is all happening so fast."

"I agree." Ron said.

"C'mon, guys," Ginny said. "You should be happy for Hermione."

"We are." Ron said. "Just shocked and a bit mad at Malfoy, is all."

"I understand." Hermione said. "I was a bit mad at him, too, at first. But I've come to accept it. Besides, you two will be uncles."

"Really?" Ron perked up at this.

"Of course. My child is going to grow up with the best uncles ever." Hermione said, hugging her friends. "And the best aunt." she added, hugging Ginny. "But no telling, promise? Not yet anyway."

"Promise." the three chorused.

"This kid sure is going to have a lot of uncles, if I have anything to say about it." Blaise said, standing in the doorway.

"How much did you hear?" Hermione groaned.

"Enough to know why Draco's been acting odd all week." Blaise smirked, entering the room. "And if you're making them uncles, I'm an uncle, too."

"Fine, Blaise, you're an uncle." Hermione huffed.

"Did I just hear Blaise is an uncle?" Parvati asked, coming into the room. Ginny and Hermione groaned. "That must mean I'm an aunt!" she squealed.

"Parvati's an aunt?" asked Lavender, stepping in.

Hermione raced over to the door and slammed it shut. "Enough!" she shouted.

But alas, Draco flung open the door. "Are you guys having a party without me?" he asked.

Hermione groaned again.

"Apparently not." Draco sighed. "Out, everyone. My wife isn't feeling well."

"And we all know why." Blaise smirked. "She's pregnant."

Lavender and Parvati gasped, and Draco looked at Blaise in surprise.

"How did you find out?" Draco asked him.

"Eavesdropping." growled Hermione. "All of them, but Ginny, of course."

"OUT!" Draco declared. "All but Hermione, OUT, OUT, OUT!"

"Sheesh." Blaise said, leaving with Parvati.

The rest left silently.

"What a crowd." Draco muttered, shutting the door behind the last of the group. "How could these guys all eavesdrop on a topic that you and I should only know about?" Draco asked Hermione.

She turned pink. "I told Ginny, then Ron and Harry heard, then I made them uncles, then Blaise came in declaring he was an uncle, too, so when Parvati came in, she naturally became an aunt, and Lavender came in wondering why Parvati was an aunt. She's probably going to ask to be an aunt next." Hermione sighed.

"This kid is sure going to be a nutjob with this kind of family." Draco said.

Hermione slapped his arm. "Don't say that." She put a hand on her stomach. "And besides, we're both the only child in our family, so who else is going to be the uncles and aunts?"

"You have a point there." Draco said, rubbing his arm. "This kid'll be a happy nutjob."

Hermione laughed. "That's the spirit."

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" Draco asked suddenly.

"It doesn't matter to me. I just want a happy, healthy baby." Hermione said simply.

"I want a girl." Draco said. "And I'm getting one."

"Oh, are you so sure?" Hermione asked.

"I can tell. It's a girl." Draco said confidently. He kneeled down so his head was level with Hermione's stomach. He spoke to her stomach,"Hey, little baby. Hey, little princess."

"Draco, it could be a boy." Hermione pointed out, in a fit of giggles.

"Not on my watch. This one's a princess. I know it." Draco patted Hermione's stomach.

"Oh, Draco." Hermione sighed. "I assume you've already picked out a name?"

"No, I haven't done that quite yet, but I've been trying to." he told her.

"We'll figure that out later." Hermione said.

"Okay, let's do something now, though." Draco said. "Let's go to the brook."

"The brook?" Hermione asked, raising her eyebrows.

"The little stream outside of the castle?" Draco asked. "You've never been?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Well, c'mon, then." Draco said, taking her hand. "Let's go!"

She laughed as he pulled her out of the castle. He led her to the side, and they walked down a hill to find a small brook, surrounding by soft grass and flowers.

"How do you always manage to find the prettiest places?" Hermione asked.

"I'm smart like that." he grinned, laying down at the edge of the stream.

Hermione lay beside him and dipped her fingers in the warm water.

"Why has there hardly been any snow this year?" Draco wondered, looking at the ground, where the snow had been before their wedding.

"I don't know." sighed Hermione.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, just a bit stressed."

"Why is that?"

"I just feel like I'm not ready to have a baby." Hermione sighed.

"Hermione, I can already tell you'll be a great mother." Draco said.

"How?" she sighed.

"You've already decided to take so much time off for work, you're amazingly kind and gentle and magnificent."

"Well," Hermione said. "That cheers me up. You'll be a great dad."

"Thanks." He paused. "This princess is going to be pretty lucky."

"Don't give it a gender!" Hermione scolded.

"Sorry." Draco smirked, not looking remotely apologetic.

"Don't get cocky now." Hermione advised. "I've already married you."

"Are you regretting it?"

"Not like I had much of choice, did I?" Hermione laughed.

"Would you change it?" Draco asked seriously.

"Never." Hermione giggled.

"I wouldn't either."

"What would've happened if this marriage law never occurred?" Hermione wondered.

"We would've found each other eventually. This law just sped it up."

"You think?"

"I know." Draco confirmed.

"What would I do without you?" Hermione sighed dreamily.

"Shrivel up and die."

"Don't go picking fights."

"I'm not." Draco grinned.

"Don't forget about my punch!" Hermione chorused airily.

"How could I forget?" he asked, rubbing his nose at the memory of it. "Seriously, how can I? That was embarrassing."

"What happened after you ran away crying?" Hermione asked.

Draco glared at her but she just laughed. "Well, my father obviously heard about it." Draco started. Hermione gave him a sheepish grin. He continued, "But not from me this time. Madam Pomfrey alerted him as soon as she attempted to stop the bleeding."

"Attempted?"

"Well, you see, my nose wouldn't stop bleeding. It was pouring blood out my nose."

"Now I am a bit sorry."

"A bit?"

"Back to the story."

"Anyway, she called my father and I was summoned. He demanded to know who had done this to me, but I was too cowardly to admit it. Madam Pomfrey easily healed it, and that was it."

"Wow, I didn't know my fist could do so much damage." Hermione said, looking at her hand.

"Well, I was a pretty easy target, with my arm and all."

"Oh, you stop about your arm."

"I know, I know." he laughed.

"That'll be a story to tell the baby."

"It'll be her favorite." he said, biting his lip.

Hermione reprimanded, "There you go again!"

They both laughed.

**A/N: Was it too soon? I just felt like writing it like that. I love writing about babies and pregnancies. I've been waiting a long time to do so. Please R&R. It makes my day! Every single one! They all count! Even if they're not good! But no flames please! Just constructive criticism! Thanks! Happy b-day, Claire!**


	19. Double Trouble

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating for 2 weeks! I apologize so much! I've missed updating. But we reached 100 reviews! That makes me so happy that I just had to pull through and finish the chapter for you guys! I'm just really busy with school right know. You probably know how it is. I was just really stuck on ideas for this chapter, so sorry... But I think I know how the story is going to go from here. And reviews always give me ideas, even if they don't suggest ideas! You guys are the reason this story is still being posted, so thanks for supporting me and my story!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, just J.K.'s.**

A month had passed since that day. It was now April, and Hermione was much more excited about the pregnancy. She was hardly showing, but she was seven weeks pregnant, and in her opinion, that meant she was seven weeks behind preparing.

Easter break had started, and Hermione was heavily stressed. She was at the Malfoy Manor with Draco and his mother, who had invited her to stay with them. Narcissa was thrilled about getting a grandchild, and was always fussing over Hermione. Meanwhile, Hermione and Draco were spending hours trying to find a home for them and one for Narcissa. In addition, Hermione was studying like crazy for N.E.W.T.s and trying to brew the Animagus potion.

After a few days of searching, Draco and Hermione located a nice home for Narcissa. It wasn't a mansion, but it was a good size. There was a master bedroom and bathroom, for Narcissa, guest room for Draco and Hermione, and three other bedrooms, probably for other guests, or Draco and Hermione's kids. It was a Victorian style and located not too far from a small village, but in an area that was pretty quiet. Narcissa loved it.

Draco and Hermione were still trying to find their perfect house. They decided they would have it built for them, but couldn't decide on a location. Hermione wanted an area near the Burrow, since she had always liked those surroundings and countryside, but Draco wanted it to be near St. Mungo's. Hermione pointed out that he could always Apparate, and he pointed out the same thing.

In the end, Hermione won out. Draco would be leaving her for training, and she wanted company close by. They chose an area half a mile away from the Burrow, and hired builders to start working on it. The builders could picture exactly what the person was thinking of, and make it with their wands in just a few days.

Hermione and Draco decided that they should read Hermione's mind for the building. She was great with design, and more organized. The builders would come in a few days.

But in the meantime, Hermione was focused on studying and the potion. The Animagus potion could not be taken after five months of pregnancy, so Hermione wanted to finish it as soon as possible, so she could try being her Animagus before she would have to take a break. She and Draco did the picturing exercising, imagining themselves shrinking or enlarging in certain areas, to transform into certain animals.

Hermione had no idea what she wanted to be. She knew she didn't get to choose, but she was always imagining what animal she would turn into. Maybe some sort of bird, or maybe an otter, her patronus. She really had no idea. Draco had some idea. He thought he would turn into an eagle, like his patronus. Up until recently, he hadn't been able to produce one. He didn't have a happy memory that was strong enough. But then he fell in love with Hermione, and at last, he could summon a joyful memory. His patronus was an eagle, he had discovered. It made sense; he was a strong, noble person who had freedom. That didn't mean he didn't mind settling down with an otter, though.

Soon, the builders came and looked through Hermione's outline in her mind. They started to work, but didn't finish before Draco and Hermione went back to Hogwarts. It would be complete by the time they graduated, though.

Hermione now took trips to Hogsmeade a lot. There was a baby shop there, believe it or not. Hermione bought things for either a boy or a girl, while when Draco went, he bought glitzy girly things. Hermione thought he was losing his mind.

"It's my fatherly conscience." he said matter-of-factly. "I know it's a girl."

"Well, I have a motherly conscience telling me that the one carrying the baby should know more. And I do. I know that you're pissing me off with the princess thing." Hermione replied nastily one morning.

"Geez." Draco said.

Hermione had suddenly become very tired in the morning. She was throwing up because of the morning sickness, and hardly felt like visiting classes, which was very un-Hermione-like.

Though, in a very Hermione-ish way, she did say, "Some women get their morning sickness more frequently earlier in the first trimester, though some get it at the end. Many don't carry it over to the second trimester, thank goodness. But that is when more of the cramps and cravings start. I haven't had too many yet."

To Draco, the whole pregnancy thing was a lot more than he bargained for. Though she may not think so, she'd had a good amount of craving already. He'd been out to buy pickles, strawberries, whipped cream, hash browns, macaroni and cheese, the whole lot of it. Needless to say, he'd enjoyed half of the things he brought for her.

One night, it starting storming really badly. Hermione and Draco were curled up reading in Draco's bed. Thunder cracked and lightning boomed. Hermione nested her head deeper in Draco's shoulder.

"You okay?" he asked, sitting up a bit to look at him.

"I hate storms." she muttered, snuggling into him.

She really did dislike them. They had always frightened her. Sometimes, though, she had let it go, so as not to appear terrified.

"It's okay." Draco said softly. He wrapped his arm around her waist.

She had a reason to hate storms, though. And Draco remembered it.

In first year, when Hermione was still adjusting to being away from her parents for so long, a loud thunderstorm struck. It was weeks into the school year, and Draco and Hermione hardly knew each other. Hermione had been so scared of the storm because she didn't have her parents to comfort her, which they had always been able to do. She had gone to the library, her safe haven. Draco, who hadn't adjusted to the amount of homework, went to the library to finish it. The Slytherin common room was much too loud for his taste. He took a seat in his favorite area of the library, the deserted corner in the back, to find a first year Gryffindor girl sitting there, crying into her hands.

Draco felt emotionally torn in that moment, he remembered. She was obviously a Gryffindor, probably a friend of Potter's. But she looked so sad… He decided not to comfort her. Whatever she was crying about was probably not any of his business. But he was distracted by the guilt eating at him while he tried to study.

Hermione didn't even notice when he went up to her and quietly asked if she was alright. She just cried silently. Draco awkwardly patted her shoulder, he remembered.

Actually, they had a lot of encounters that year, before he knew she was muggle born and before she knew that he was Harry and Ron's enemy. Many more were in the library, perhaps they were both just studying there. Sometimes, Draco would grunt in frustration at his homework, and Hermione would come over and assist him. Even though it was a bit embarrassing at the time, it helped him in the long run. Sometimes that first year, Draco would pass Hermione in the hall, and she would smile at him. Though as not to seem girly to his fellow Slytherins, he gave the most inconspicuous smile back.

But that was all forgotten the next year. Draco found out over the summer that Hermione was muggleborn, and at the time, he hated people of her blood status. Hermione had heard Ron and Harry complaining about Draco, and realized he wasn't the sort of person she should be hanging out with. They both abandoned their budding friendship and never looked back. From that day on, they had forgotten what had happened that first year. But now Draco remembered it all.

He held Hermione close, wondering what he did to deserve her.

* * *

Soon, it was May 4th. A lot had happened in a few weeks. Parvati had announced her own pregnancy. Hermione was so happy that someone else was pregnant and she wouldn't have to walk it alone.

Of course, Draco was there. He was always there. Waiting on her hand and foot, taking her to Madam Pomfrey if she felt the slightest cramp, etc. Hermione first thought it was annoying, but then realized she wanted him there, because soon he would not be.

She was awfully sad about that. It broke her heart that he would be gone for two months, especially while she was pregnant. But Draco was making a good attempt to make up for it.

But since it was May 4th, the last wedding of the season, everything was very crazy. The Weasley's had all come to Hogwarts again. Lavender's family wasn't big, and they came, too. The whole year was invited, because between the two of them, they knew practically everyone.

Yet again, the spa appeared, and the wedding procedures were followed as usual. The bridesmaids, Luna, Ginny and Hermione, wore sleeveless dressed in a light pink shade, and Parvati, the maid of honor, wore on in the shade of lavender. Lavender's dress was sleeveless, as well, but puffier. She put her hair in an updo and some strands fell against her cheeks. She looked gorgeous.

Ron (the only groom in the history of Hogwarts weddings to wear his dress robes on time), meanwhile, was stressing out. He was pacing on the Black Lake's dock, where Harry, and even Draco were trying to calm him down.

The wedding was to take place on a huge dock that would be levitated over the lake. There would be a charm to make sure no one would fall. At the moment, Ron was pacing the very dock that would be levitated.

"Mate, you'll be fine." Harry assured Ron.

"Seriously, Weasley, it's not that bad." Draco muttered.

Harry glared at him.

"I know…" Ron trailed off. "I just feel like I'm not ready."

"You'll be fine." Draco said. "I didn't feel ready, either, but it's not too hard."

"Thanks." Ron murmured.

Just then, Ginny came running towards the boys.

"You look gorgeous, Gin." Harry said, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Thanks, Harry, but now's not the time." Ginny said, removing his hand and putting on her game face. She turned to her brother. "Ron, Lavender will be down here any minute. I need to blindfold you. We'll levitate all the guests, we'll create an invisible path leading up to the floating dock. Ready?"

"Blindfold me?" Ron was stuck on. "Now I think I'll really hurl."

"Ew, Weasley." Draco said.

Harry, again, glared at him. "Why are you here, again?"

Draco didn't respond, just smirked.

Ginny put the blindfold on Ron, who was looker more nervous by the second, and placed him on his place on the dock. The guests were now pouring out from Hogwarts. Ron was afraid of being trampled.

The guests took their seats on the platform. Harry, being best man, stood next to Ron. Then, all the bridesmaids levitated the platform, so that they were high over the lake. Lavender crept down to the dock, so no one would see her. Then, they all made an invisible path leading up to the floating dock. Ginny sent purple sparks up into the air, which was the signal to Harry, so he could take Ron's cue everyone to rise and and silence themselves. They did, and Hermione, Ginny and Luna started to walk up the aisle in a straight line. Then, Parvati strutted down happily. Lavender followed. Hermione saw Ron's eyes widen at her beauty. Lavender hid a grin, but still smiled.

Hermione took her seat in the front row of chairs and looked happily at Ron and Lavender getting married. She was just so proud of both of them.

"Tissue?" Draco joked later at the after-party as he approached her.

"It's just gone by so quick." Hermione said, sniffling. "I mean, it's the last wedding already."

"We're finally done with these bloody weddings, yes." Draco said.

Hermione glared at him.

"What?" he asked. "I've sat through too many weddings already!"

"Aren't you sad it's over? I mean, this has been our lives for the past year."

"And now we can focus on other things." Draco said. "Like our little princess."

"Will you stop that?" Hermione said.

"Fatherly instinct." he replied smoothly.

"Motherly instinct." she mocked.

"We'll see, won't we?"

"I guess we will."

The wedding flashed by, and soon Ron and Lavender were off to Paris for their honeymoon, and returned a week later. Hermione was starting to show just a little bit, which Draco noticed was unusual for eight weeks. But Hermione assured him that all women's pregnancies are different and tended to vary. Yup, though she was pregnant and cranky, she was still the same informative Hermione.

She was very stressed about N.E.W.T.s, though. She was so afraid of failing because of her pregnancy.

"Hermione, you have been and always will be the smartest girl at Hogwarts." Draco would assure her.

She would blush and he would kiss her, which made her blush more.

Parvati was taking the pregnancy easier than Hermione, though. So far, no cravings, no morning sickness, no cramps. Hermione was starting to think Parvati wasn't actually pregnant, but Parvati just laughed at the thought.

"Hermione, love, you've been studying way too much." Draco complained.

"Yeah, but I need to!" she protested.

"Let's go do something fun." Draco said. "C'mon."

"Noooo!" Hermione said.

"Let's go on a stroll."

He and Hermione spent minutes arguing whether or not to go, but in the end, Draco won out. Hermione reluctantly followed him out to the gorgeous Hogwarts grass.

"I'm gonna miss it here." Hermione said, looking back at the castle.

"Me, too. It's home."

"Yeah, as much as I love my old house, there's no place like Hogwarts."

"It's not even the structure." Draco sighed. "It's the feeling you get every time you come back. That warm, happy feeling to know you're with the people like you now."

"I agree. It was so odd living in the muggle world, with muggles when I knew I could do so much more."

"I've always wondered what that would be like." Draco said. "Sometimes, I used to think you were lucky, living with muggles. I was lucky, too, but I still wanted to experience it, no matter what my parents said. Actually, my Aunt Andromeda, or Aunt Andy, as she said I should call her, sent me secret birthday cards. You see, she wasn't really a member of the family. They'd kind of shunned her out when she married Ted. But she claimed in her letters that she had hope for me; that I hadn't turned evil like them yet. She tried to save me. And I think she did." Draco paused. "But, she described her family as happy. A happy home. Dora is seven years older than me, but she seemed like the big sister I never had." He sighed. "I'm so envious of her. Sometimes, I wish my parents ditched that pureblood nonsense, and lived joyfully. But the only way to block out my envy was making fun of the fact that you were muggle born. I'm sorry for that."

Hermione was silent for a moment. Draco had just spilled his true opinion about the pureblood nonsense she thought he had believed in. "Thanks," she said shyly. "But you've already apologized. We've both moved past it."

"I know." he replied hoarsely, reaching over her shoulder to put a strand of hair behind her ear. "But I just feel so guilty sometimes."

"Don't." Hermione said, entwining her fingers in his. "I understand."

"I don't." he sighed. "Look, Hermione, I don't know what I was thinking back then."

"You were thinking like any other wizard whose parents had raised them in a certain way. It's not your fault. Please, can't we move on?" Hermione said anxiously.

"Fine." Draco said.

They came across the Black Lake, where they took a seat on the dock.

"Do you want to go swimming?" Draco asked.

"Are you crazy?" she asked.

"I asked you first."

"No swimsuit, no swimming." Hermione said clearly.

"C'mon." Draco said. "For me?" he said, making a mock-puppy face.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No!"

But Draco was not going to take no for an answer. He stood up, then reached down to pick Hermione up.

"Noooo!" she squealed, as he started to rock her.

"You were asking for it." Draco smirked, tossing her in.

Hermione shrieked loudly as she plopped into the water. Her head bobbed up looking not so happy with Draco. Instead of being pulled in by Hermione, Draco cannonballed into the lake, splashing water everywhere.

"You're adorable when you're furious, did you know?" Draco said cockily as he swam over to her.

"You're not so bad yourself." Hermione said, allowing herself to be held by Draco, giggling.

"This is waaay better than studying." Draco told her, helping her back onto the dock, as they both shivered.

"Yeah." Hermione said, giggling.

Draco wrapped a wet, protective arm around her. "Our kid is pretty lucky."

"And why is that?" Hermione asked.

"She's going to have the best parents in the world."

Hermione didn't even notice his usage of the word "she". She just laughed. "This kid'll be crazy. Can we even provide for it?"

"Of course, I'm a Malfoy." Draco said proudly.

"How could I forget?" Hermione asked sarcastically.

"The baby'll be fine."

"What if we turn out to be completely irresponsible parents?"

"Hermione, are you suggesting that the two most intelligent students in the year aren't prudent?"

"No, I'm just suggesting that when the two most intelligent students in the year are in the presence of each other, they can't seem to focus on a little creature of their making."

"Hermione, love, don't worry." Draco said, letting her cuddle in. "Our kid'll be the best."

They left the late, and soon, a few days past. Hermione was feeling sicker and sicker, and Draco was very worried. So worried, that he escorted her to the hospital after Charms one day.

"Hermione, this isn't morning sickness. You've been getting too much! It has to be something else."

"It's not!" she retorted. She was now missing Transfiguration and was not very pleased about it.

"Hermione-"

"Stop fretting over me! I'm pregnant!" she growled.

They arrived, and Madam Pomfrey looked distressed to see them.  
"What's wrong with her this time?" she asked, looking at Hermione.

"Too much sickness. It's abnormal, I assure you." Draco said.

"Fine, come with me, Miss Granger." Madam Pomfrey said tiredly.

Hermione stuck her tongue out at Draco, then followed Madam Pomfrey to where she had been tested for her pregnancy. She came out a bit later with Madam Pomfrey, looking normal as ever.

"Spells, again?" Draco said out of the corner of his mouth when Hermione went to stand next to him.

"Yup." Hermione muttered.

"Well, she's perfectly healthy." Madam Pomfrey said slyly.

"But…?" Draco asked.

"Oh, nothing else. The babies are fine." Madam Pomfrey said simply.

"Babies?" stuttered Hermione.

"Oh, yes, did I forget to mention?" She paused happily. "Twins!"

**A/N: Ah! Twins! How will Draco and Hermione react? I don't even know yet! But I do know that I will work really, really hard if I get lots of reviews and views! Love ya'll! You're all amazing!**


	20. NEWTs and Draco's Two Princesses

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY! I haven't updated in so long and I'm so sorry! This year has been so stressful for me, but I needed to get a new chapter up. I'm going to be honest. It's not very good, it's very short, and it's just a filler. But I had to post for you guys since you all mean so much to me and I'm so lucky to have such great readers.**

**Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Harry Potter. (Spanish for: I don't own Harry Potter.)**

There was a shrill shriek and someone fainted in the hospital wing.

"Draco!" Hermione cried, squatting down to check if he was okay.

He recovered quickly, and stood up hesitantly.

"Twins?" he said shakily.

"Twins." Madam Pomfrey confirmed.

"I'm not ready to be a father!" Draco screamed and bursted into hysterics, falling to his knees.

Hermione was biting her lip. Of course, it was a little mentally scarring to see your supposedly calm husband in that state, but she found it rather adorable.

As for her opinion on the twins, she really wasn't too upset. She was pregnant anyway, this just gave her a two for one deal. But Draco seemed to think differently.

For the rest of the day, all he could seem to do was mindlessly mutter, "Twins, twins, twins, twins…" to himself all day. It was really quite annoying.

Harry and Ginny were quite happy for them. Twice as much love, as Ginny put it. Ron was hoping that they would not turn out to be the next Fred and George, while George was already telling jokes to Hermione's stomach.

It turned out the Animagus potion, which was near completion, could not be drunk if the user was pregnant with more than one child.

"That's convenient." Hermione said, sighing. "We'll just wait until after they're born."

"Twins, twins, twins, twins…" Draco whispered.

Hermione groaned.

A day later, Draco grew to accept the fact that he was going to be a father to two kids in one pregnancy, and became more cool and casual about it. Yet now instead of thinking his child would be a girl, he thought it would be two.

"Two girls." Draco said confidently.

"Two girls?" Hermione asked weakly.

"Yup."

"I think it'll be a boy and a girl, or two boys."

"Anything but my guess of two girls, correct?"

"Correct."

In the magical world, you could find out the gender of your baby earlier than in the muggle world, and since Hermione had passed the ten-weeks mark, she was allowed to find out the gender, or in her case, genders. But she wanted to wait until they were born.

"Are you crazy, woman?" Draco asked when she told him her decision.

"No." she said hastily. "But I do believe we should wait."

"How are we going to pick out names?"

"We'll just make two lists; one for boys, one for girls." Hermione said simply.

"But I'm the father, shouldn't I get to know?" Draco persisted.

"No."

"Please?"  
"NO!"

Draco gave up after that, but he still wanted to know the genders of the babies.

Soon, June rolled around, and N.E.W.T.s started to take place. Hermione, who had her Potions N.E.W.T. first, was a complete stress mess before she headed down to the dungeons, where the exam would take place.

"Hermione, please." Draco said. "You're being unreasonable. There's way you could fail your Potions exam. You're amazing at Potions!"

"I'm pregnant and moody! I always have headaches! Oh, and did I forget to mention I'm carrying twins?!" she screeched.

"The fact that you're having twins has nothing to do with it." Draco said impatiently. "You're amazing at Potions!" he repeated.

She disagreed many more times, but ended up going to Potions, with confidence from the encouragement from Draco. Draco headed to Transfiguration, his first N.E.W.T., slightly nervous.

Surprisingly enough, they all survived. Only a few people burst into tears and had breakdowns, and Hermione was not one of them. She remained calm, cool and collected throughout the N.E.W.T.s. Draco did, as well. Lavender and Parvati were a little stressed, but not as extreme as some other cases.

It was two weeks until graduation. The wizarding graduation ceremony was a little different from the muggle one. For instance, the color of one's house at Hogwarts was worn in formal attire, dress robes or dresses. Then, they all would sit in rows, alphabetical by last name. Each one would be called up and would receive an extremely long letter written personally for them by Professor Dumbledore. The letters were typically read on the Hogwarts Express on the way home. Then, Dumbledore would make a special speech, then, food and drinks would be served in honor of the graduates. Also, a group picture was taken to hang in a tall tower of the castle. Finally, the group would say their final goodbyes before getting onto the train and heading home to start new lives.

Hermione found it distressing and sad that they were leaving Hogwarts. It had been her life for the past seven years. She hated to see it go. So she did her best to do all the things she had ever done at Hogwarts in the last two weeks of school.

She spent an awful lot of time in the library, reading up on things like basilisks, werewolves, Nicholas Flamel or the Summoning Charm, things that she had read about over the years. Hermione also spent time trying to beat Ron at wizard's chess, which had never and did not happen. She went to Honeydukes and Zonko's, watching Ron and Harry muse over the ridiculous, delicious or amusing products. She and Draco went to the lake a lot. She wouldn't let the last of her Hogwarts days go to waste! She had even made a list of ten things she wanted to accomplish before leaving. And with the help of Draco, she would do ten crazy things in two weeks.

**A/N: I've already started writing the next chapter in which Draco will help Hermione complete her list of things to do before her Hogwarts experience ends. The list part is inspired by the fanfic ****_11 Things_****, which is located in my favorites section. I love this story so much, if you like Dramione, you should read it. **

**See the review button down there? Click it! PLEASE! It'll make my day! It doesn't have to be long! Maybe just a smiley face. CLICK!**


	21. The List Part 1

**A/N: So, I wrote this chapter really quickly for some reason. I just had a lot of ideas. I hope y'all like this. REVIEW PLEASE!**

_**Important: Hermione is making a list of all the things she wants to do before leaving Hogwarts. This chapter includes five of them. The thing is, I don't have any more ideas for the other five. If you have any suggestions (be them sentimental, wacky or normal), please put them in a review and I will mention you and your idea in the story if I like it and want to use it. I will mention your name even if you just suggest an ORIGINAL idea to me. So, basically, I'm only going to take five ideas, but suggest some. If you suggest an idea that hasn't been suggested, I will put your name in a list in the beginning of the next chapter. You have a week from when this was posted, but hop to it because I want to start writing as soon as possible. If your idea makes it, I will credit you and write your idea in my story. If you suggest one and they don't make it, I'll write your name at the beginning of the chapter but not your idea. Sorry if that sounded confusing. Thanks!**_

**Disclaimer: There's no way I could own, right? **

"Number 10." Draco read off the sheet of paper. "Give a life-changing speech to the house elves who won't accept freedom." He paused. "Interesting."

"I made this list a year ago." Hermione sighed. "It's not perfect."

"Well, do you have a speech to give?" Draco asked.

"Yes."

"Then, let's go to the kitchens."

Hermione reluctantly agreed, and they went to the kitchens.

"Tickle the pear." they said simultaneously.

"How did you know that?" Hermione asked, as she tickled the pear.

"I could ask you the same question." Draco replied smoothly.

They entered the kitchens, where Dobby greeted them.

"Miss Hermione!" he squeaked. "Dobby is honored by Miss Hermione's presence."

"Why thank you, Dobby." Hermione curtsied. "How are you?"

"Dobby is well, Master Dumbledore has increased pay!"

"Has he, now?" Hermione smiled. "That's wonderful."

"Why is Miss Hermione here?" Dobby asked kindly.

"I was wondering if I could give a speech to the elves." Hermione said. "But first, I would like to introduce you to my husband."

Draco stepped out from behind Hermione. "Dobby." he said simply.

"Master Draco!" Dobby cried in surprise. "Dobby is honored by Master Draco's presence."

"Don't lie." Draco said cooly. "You hate me."

"Hate, no!" Dobby said.

"Yes, at least you did. But you're a free elf now, and I would like you to know I've changed."

"That is very good, Master Draco." Dobby said.

"Now, Dobby, if you could just tell the house elves to stop working for a few minutes while I talk to them, it would be great." Hermione said, interrupting their unusual reunion.

"Of course, Miss Hermione." Dobby said politely. He zoomed away to the depths of the kitchens, and soon, all the elves were all summoned, looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Hello." Hermione started. Draco stood back. "I am Hermione Granger, and I am the found of S.P.E.W. which stands for the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare. The idea of the group is to help you get the same legal rights as wizards, which you so fully deserve for all your enslavement and hard work. Now, I bet you're wondering how to become a member of this lovely club. Well, each night, I leave some hats out beside my bed, and since I'm sure some of you clean at night, you can simply take one and a free elf, like Dobby. Dobby is a very happy elf because of his freedom. He can spend his pay his way, and can take vacations. You are all promised these liberties if you join and promote S.P.E.W. Thank you for your time."

Shockingly, a few elves clapped. Some smiled. Dobby bowed, and Hermione grinned at her speech. Draco took her hand and together they walked back to their room.

"That went well." he told her cheerfully.

"Thanks." she said, brightening up.

"Now, what about number nine?" Draco asked as he sat on their bed.

"Nah, I'm too tired." Hermione yawned. She laid underneath the covers and fell asleep.

Draco looked at the list. "Number 9. Play in a Quidditch game." he read. Draco smirked. "That can be arranged." he told his sleeping wife, grinning.

By the next morning, everyone was informed of the plan. Draco woke Hermione at a reasonable hour then told her to get dressed casually.

"Why?" she asked, moaning.

"Because." he said in a baby voice.

She groaned at him.

After Hermione got dressed, Draco took her out to the Quidditch field.

"Why are we out here?" she asked sleepily. "I know how to fly now, I don't need any more lessons."

"Well, you do need to know how to play a game." Draco smiled.

Hermione squealed. "We're going to play a game?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes." Draco said, squeezing her hand. "Now, what position would you like to play?"

"Um, I don't know." she said, slightly frowning. "Chaser, probably. They look like a lot of fun."

"Okay, that's perfect." Draco said. "Teams!" he called. "You can come out!"

Out came Harry, Ron, Ginny, Dean, Seamus and surprisingly Neville, all wearing Gryffindor Quidditch uniforms. Then, out came Pansy, Theodore Nott, Blaise, two Slytherin boys Hermione did not recognize and Millicent Bulstrode, all dressed in Slytherin Quidditch uniforms.

"You're to join the Gryffindor team." Draco said. "Your uniform is the changing room. I'm going to get ready, then the game'll begin!" Draco cried.

Hermione smiled as she put on her Quidditch robes. She had always wanted to play, but had been much too scared of heights and broomsticks. Now that she was over that, she could play fearlessly and happily.

Once dressed properly, she returned outside to be handed a broomstick by Madam Hooch, who had agreed to referee the game.

She sort of clumsily flew up next to Ginny, a fellow Chaser. Neville and Seamus were Beaters, Dean was the other Chaser, Ron was Keeper and Harry was Seeker. Meanwhile, Draco was the Slytherin's Seeker, Blaise and the two other boys were Chasers, Theodore was Keeper and Pansy and Millicent were Beaters. This was going to be an interesting game, Hermione thought.

"Now, I want a nice, clean game." Madam Hooch called, like she did before every game. "Let the game begin!" she cried, releasing the Quaffle.

Ginny took it immediately, and Hermione flew over near where the goal was. Ginny passed it to her, but Blaise intercepted it and took it to Ron, who blocked it easily. Meanwhile, Draco and Harry were circling above them, looking for the Snitch.

No one could manage to score. Hermione had gotten ahold of the Quaffle a few times, but Blaise smacked it out of her hand often, or she would pass it to Dean or Ginny, who would then lose it. The other team's Chasers were as good as them, and the Keepers were equally matched in skill, so it was getting hard to score points.

But then, Ginny set up the team amazingly. She sent Seamus to defend Harry, then Neville to act like a Chaser and fly around them. Hermione flew next to Theodore, then waited for her cue. Ginny flew down to one of the lower posts, so Theodore was confused and distracted. Dean sent the Quaffle to Ginny, who immediately flung it up to Hermione, who punched it into the goal just as Theodore flew next to her.

She grinned. She had scored!  
"I always knew your fist was strong." Blaise commented to her, looking over at Draco.

She smiled at Draco, who glared, as they repositioned.

Soon after, the Slytherins scored, but just barely. Ron had just missed it. Above them, neither Seeker had any luck in locating the Snitch.

Dean scored a few minutes later, then Ginny followed suit. Gryffindor was up 30 to 10. Draco had a scowl on his face. Those Gryffindors!

Soon enough, one of the unknown boys scored and he had a triumphant grin on his face. "Take that, Gryffindor!"

The other boy laughed.

But it wasn't long before Ginny scored again. Draco and Harry looked tense as they flew around the pitch. Suddenly, Draco saw a glimmer of gold. He pretended, though, that it was at the other side of the field. Harry did not fall for it, though. He saw the Snitch, as well, and headed in the direction of it, the opposite way that Draco was going. Draco realized it too late, and suddenly Harry had ahold of the Snitch.

"Gryffindor wins!" cried Madam Hooch, as she had many times before.

Hermione grinned yet again, then looked at Draco, who was slightly smiling.

"Why haven't you played Quidditch any of these years?" Draco asked as they flew down together. "You're amazing!"

"I wouldn't say amazing. And I hated heights, remember?"

"Ah, yes. Those days. But now our daughters are sure to be talented Quidditch players."

"Stop!" Hermione screeched playfully. "They might be boys. Or both."

"No way."

"Yes way."

"What's next on the list?"

Hermione blushed. "It's a silly thing." she said.

"Yes, but if it's on the list…" Draco said.

"Fine. But there's no way you're going to make it happen." Hermione bit her lip.

"I will." Draco said.

"Well… Number 8 is doing Snape and Dumbledore's hair."

Draco laughed. "That's hilarious!" he cackled.

"Well, before I knew I was a witch, I didn't know any men with long hair. Don't get me wrong, I see nothing wrong with it, but I just never personally knew any male with long hair. So, when I was a first year, I had a longing to do Snape and/or Dumbledore's hair."

"This is going to be trickier than the last two." Draco said. "But I'll get it done."

Hermione smiled.

Sure enough, the next day, Hermione was heading up to Dumbledore's office, where he and Snape were readying themselves for their hair appointments.

"I won't cut it or anything." Hermione assured them.

Dumbledore was genuinely amused at this desire of Hermione's, and Snape was befuddled and upset about it.

"Professor Dumbledore, I'll do yours first." Hermione said, looking over at Draco, who was lounging in a chair in the corner of the office, observing.

It was only a matter of minutes before his hair was braided, along with his beard.

"This isn't too bad." Dumbledore mused, looking at himself in the mirror. "I will keep this in mind when I need a style change in my hair."

Snape was next. Hermione gave him two braids, which made him look younger and feminine.

"This is ridiculous." Snape muttered when he saw his reflection in the mirror.

Hermione laughed at them. So did Draco. So did Dumbledore. Snape sat furiously in his seat.

"When do these come out?" Snape asked again.

"Tomorrow." Hermione said. She had placed a charm on their hair so they (meaning Snape) wouldn't undo it.

The next day was funny. Apparently, there was humorous feedback from the students.

Ginny, who had Double Potions first thing in the morning that day, said it was a bit hit with her class. "It was great!" she exclaimed. "Everyone loved it."

When Hermione and Draco had Potions later that day, some had even gone so far as to clap for Hermione's brilliance in hairstyling.

"Genius." the Slytherin boy from the Quidditch game told her in the hall after class.

"Thanks." Hermione replied. She paused. "I don't think I know your name. Could you tell me?"

"Josh." he told her. "I'm the one who scored the goal." he said cheekily.

"I remember." Hermione laughed. "It was nice meeting you, but-"

"Don't go yet." he said. "There's ages until next class."

"I really do have to go." Hermione urged. "But maybe I'll see you some other time."

"That would be nice." Josh smiled, then headed in the other direction.

Draco approached her. "What did that git want?" he asked jealously.

"Nothing." Hermione replied, ignoring the comment about Josh's being a git.

"Then why did he walk away so satisfied?" Draco asked.

"Look, he was pestering me about staying to chat with him, but I really didn't want to, so I told him that we could talk some other time, and he seemed happy at that." Hermione explained.

"Okay." Draco sighed.

"You're so possessive." Hermione teased.

"It's only because I care!" he chirped.

She sighed happily. "How did I end up so lucky?"

"I guess we have the Ministry to thank for that." Draco said.

"That's a new one." Hermione replied, laughing.

The next day was the day to accomplish Number 7 on the list.

"Number 7." Draco read. "Finish all the books in the library." He commented, "Geez, woman! That'll take forever!"

"Nothing like a challenge, right?" Hermione asked. "Besides, I only have a row left."

"You've read that many books?" Draco exclaimed.

"Yeah." Hermione replied self-consciously.

"Wow. Well, we better get started." he said, getting up.

They went to the library and spent two days there. They camped out one night in a secret corner, and stayed up reading. They read aloud to each other, or sometimes Hermione read to herself while Draco slept. It was hard and constant, but in two days time, Hermione had finished a shelf of books, cover to cover.

"You're amazing." Draco told her. "I don't know anyone else who could've done that."

"That's a good thing, isn't it?" she yawned, settling into her bed.

"Of course it is. Goodnight, love."

"Goodnight, Draco."

The next day was devoted to accomplishing Number 6.

"Number 6. Go baby clothes shopping." Hermione told him that morning.

"Why?" he asked, puzzled. "And, that couldn't of been on the list you made at the beginning of the year."

"I didn't make all of the list at the beginning of the year. And, I don't want to go shopping without you, and I don't want to go late." Hermione replied.

"Okay then. Where to?"

"Ginger's. Clothes for every age, every gender."

"Convenient." Draco said.

So they headed to Hogsmeade, since it was a Saturday.

Ginger's was actually quite big. It had many sections, and Draco rushed Hermione over to the baby girl's section.

"Draco." Hermione warned.

"C'mon." Draco said. "There's two girls in there. We need to shop for them!"  
"Will you stop?" Hermione cried. "You know what, let's just look at clothes separately."

"Fine." Draco said.

He found cute outfits right away. He thought pink and sparkly was the way to go for sure, so he grabbed as much as he could find. Hermione was looking through modern, nature-related clothing, some with artistic butterflies, and some with stripes. It was feminine, but not over the top.

"Hermione!" Draco called when he was finished. In his hands were tons of outfits, every last one pink.

"Whoa, Draco, what are those things?" Hermione burst out laughing.

"Her clothes." He seemed a little offended. "My princesses' clothes."

"No daughter of mine will be wearing this." Hermione picked up a long sleeved, pink shirt, covered in millions and millions of sequins and sparkles.

"And why not?"

"Draco, it's rubbish! It's fake!"

"Oh, and what's so great about the stuff you got?"

"It's sensible, and adorable."

"It's ugly."

"Is not!"

"Is!"

"Isn't!"

"Is!"

"Draco, look at us." Hermione quieted her tone. "We're squabbling like we used to."

"Hermione," Draco said, wrapping his arm around her waist. "It's only normal. You're pregnant. It's typical for women in your condition to get worked up over nothing."

"That's it!" she screamed. She flung her mop of clothes in the air and marched out of the store.

"Ouch." the store's clerk said.

Draco ran after her. "Hermione, WAIT!"

**A/N: REVIEW! **


End file.
